Entre Shamanes te veras Trasladado
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Continuacion del Hechizo del duelo. Yu-Gi-Oh!, Slayers y Shaman King.
1. Default Chapter

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 1: Encuentros...  
  
Un mes había pasado desde la derrota de Hao en el torneo de los shamanes, Yoh y sus amigos habían regresado a Japón en espera de que se les informara sobre cuando se reanudaría el torneo. La pensión Asakura se encuentra en calma...  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
...Bueno, tal vez no tanta.  
  
-¿Qu... que pasa Annita?- dijo Yoh Asakura asustado. Anna solo le miro con enfado.  
  
-No has cumplido con tu entrenamiento como es debido- dijo Anna con dureza.  
  
-¡Pero Annita, si lo he hecho al pie de la letra!- dijo Yoh con cascaditas de lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Si, pero no en el tiempo que es debido, solo por eso- dijo Anna, Yoh le vio con temor.  
  
-Solo por eso...- repitió Yoh asustado.  
  
-Tendrás mi entrenamiento especial- dijo Anna.  
  
-Lo sabia- dijo Yoh llorando.  
  
-A partir de mañana- dijo Anna saliendo del cuarto dejando a Yoh agradecido por no empezar ese día.  
  
-Vaya amigo- dijo Horo sonriéndole mientras entraba a la pensión –Veo que no te fue tan mal.  
  
-¿Tu crees?- dijo Yoh sonriendo con tristeza.  
  
-Cuando menos no empezaste de inmediato- dijo Len sonriendo con malicia. De pronto una sensación extraña los envolvió, todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina, incluso Anna salió.  
  
-¿Sintieron eso?- dijo Horo sudando.  
  
-Si, y aun puedo sentirlo levemente- dijo Len seriamente.  
  
-Será mejor ir a ver- dijo Yoh –Al parecer es en las afueras de la colonia.  
  
-Entonces apúrense- dijo Anna con seriedad, aunque su mirada notaba una sensación de que algo iba a pasar, si era bueno o malo no lo sabia.  
  
Mientras que Yoh, Horo y Len salían de la pensión para investigar esa extraña sensación... en el parque, Yugi y compañía pensaban en que iban a hacer.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Luna seriamente –Nada ganamos con preocuparnos, así que será mejor investigar en donde estamos- dijo Luna. Yugi le miro.  
  
-A parte de eso- dijo Yugi –Será bueno saber si las cartas que tenemos aun tienen la posibilidad de salir afuera- dijo Yugi con cierta preocupación.  
  
-Pues si ellos siguen aquí- dijo Joey señalando a Mana y Mahado -Yo creo que las demás cartas podrán- dijo Joey. Mai y Tea se miraron y asintieron mientras sacaban una carta.  
  
-Entonces hagamos la prueba- dijo Tea mientras encendía su SHDM -¡Llamo a la Wingweaver!- dijo Tea mientras que la poderosa carta de tipo hada (2750 atk-2400 def, mas poderosa que un Mago Oscuro) aparecía.  
  
-¡Llamo a Harpy Lady!- dijo Mai mientras la carta aparecía (1300 atk- 1400 def).  
  
-¡Vaya, veo que tenían ganas de usar sus cartas!- dijo Tristan mientras todos les veían. La Wingweaver volteo a ver a Mana y a Mahado y les sonrió, mientras que la Harpy lady solo miraba a todos con una expresión de aburrimiento.  
  
-Pues parece que siguen igual- dijo Joey mirando a ambas cartas. Yugi y los demás asintieron.  
  
-Otra cosa que debemos ver es si nuestros poderes resultaron afectados de alguna manera- dijo Luna, Lina asintió junto con Amelia y Zelgadis.  
  
-Levitación- dijo Lina mientras se elevaba –Bien eso no fue difícil- dijo Lina, aunque Yugi y sus amigos solo se les quedaron viendo sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Vaya, no sabia que volaran!- dijo Mokuba emocionado.  
  
-Es cierto, no se los habíamos comentado- dijo Amelia sonriendo.  
  
-De todos modos, debemos probar si nuestros demás poderes sirven- dijo Zelgadis mientras creaba una bola de luz.  
  
-Si, ya lo sabemos- dijo Lina con aburrimiento mientras preparaba una bola de fuego -¡FIRE BALL...!- dijo Lina, pero un gruñido de su estomago hizo que la bola de fuego se fuese a impactar a unos arbustos a lo lejos. Todos vieron a Lina sorprendidos, mientras que ella solo reía con algo de pena –E, creo que tengo un poco de hambre.  
  
Luna iba a reñirle cuando también su estomago gruño, y no solo el de ella, sino el de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Zeros, gruño con intensidad.  
  
-Creo que Lina no es la única que tiene hambre- dijo Filia sonriendo con algo de pena.  
  
-Es lógico que tengamos hambre- dijo Seto –Si hemos perdido cerca de un mes, es mas, aun me sorprende que solo tengamos hambre- dijo Seto pensativo.  
  
-Entonces creo que nuestra mayor prioridad será encontrar alimentos- dijo Serenity, de pronto vieron como tanto la Wingweaver y la Harpy lady se elevaban junto con Mana.  
  
-¿A dónde van ellas?- dijo Yugi extrañado. Tea le miro.  
  
-Bueno, es que hablamos con ellas y se ofrecieron a hacer un chequeo del terreno- dijo Tea sonriendo. Mai y Mahado asintieron.  
  
-Aunque me extraña que no quisiesen que las acompañase- dijo Mahado pensativo. De pronto fue cuando todos sintieron un extraño poder que iba a toda velocidad.  
  
-¡Cuchilla dorada!- fue todo lo que se escucho de un joven que apareció de pronto atacándoles.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- dijo Nagha mientras que todos esquivaban el ataque con esfuerzos, Yugi había alcanzado a quitar a Tea del camino, aunque quedaron uno encima de otro.  
  
-¡Tea, estas bien!- dijo Yugi preocupado, Tea solo asintió, sonrojándose levemente.  
  
-E... Yugi... tu mano- dijo Tea, Yugi solo le miro con extrañeza, hasta que noto que su mano derecha estaba apoyada en uno de los senos de Tea, Yugi se sonrojo por completo mientras separaba su mano.  
  
-¡Lo... lo siento!- dijo un avergonzado Yugi, Tea le sonrío levemente.  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Tea –Mientras que no lo hayas hecho a propósito- dijo Tea, Yugi solo negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¡¿Óyeme tu?!- dijo Lina furiosa -¡¿Quién te crees para atacarnos?!- dijo Lina.  
  
Los demás se quedaron viendo al extraño, pero rápidamente notaron que el susodicho tenia las ropas chamuscadas, así como su cabello, por ello recordaron la bola de fuego que Lina había lanzado accidentalmente.  
  
-Lo mismo digo yo, quienes son ustedes para atacar al poderoso Len Tao- dijo Len enfurecido, justo en ese momento aparecieron Yoh y Horo ya con su posesión de objetos, aunque ambos se veían igual de chamuscados que Len.  
  
-Vaya a si que estos son los que debieron haber lanzado ese extraño poder- dijo Horo con una expresión de enfado, Yoh solo les miraba con tranquilidad.  
  
-Bah, de todos modos no parecen fuertes, los acabare en un segundo- dijo Len mientras sonreía con malicia, pero Yoh avanzo hacia Lina.  
  
-¡Hola!- dijo Yoh sonriendo, lo que provoco la caída de todo mundo y el natural desconcierto de Lina.  
  
-E... a... si... este- dijo Lina balbuceante hasta que Bakura y Amelia se le acercaron a Yoh.  
  
-¡Hola!- dijeron ambos a la vez sonriendo mientras que Yoh les devolvía la sonrisa. Len se levanto furioso.  
  
-¡Oye pedazo de inútil, que crees que haces saludándoles con tanta amabilidad!- dijo Len furico -¡Que no ves que ellos nos atacaron!.  
  
-Si, ya lo se, pero yo no creo que sean malas personas- dijo Yoh sonriéndole, mientras que Len suspiraba.  
  
-Jamás cambias verdad- dijo Len molesto, de pronto Horo miro hacia el cielo.  
  
-¡Miren eso!- dijo Horo mientras veían como aparecía la Wingweaver, Mana y la Harpy Lady. Horo solo preparo su ataque.  
  
-¡Marea de Hielo!- dijo Horo atacando sin mas.  
  
-¡Espera Horo-Horo!- dijo Yoh, pero el ataque ya se dirigía hacia ellas, pero antes de que alguien reaccionara, Mahado detuvo el ataque de Horo con una relativa facilidad mientras se paraba frente a Mana, quien aun no entendía que pasaba.  
  
-¿Estas bien Mana?- dijo Mahado con un dejo de preocupación en su voz. Mana le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mana aun sin saber. Mahado sonrío aliviado al ver que ella no se había dado por enterada del ataque, aunque Horo estaba sorprendido de cómo su ataque había sido detenido.  
  
-¿Pero como rayos?- dijo Horo mientras que Yugi se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer Yugi?- dijo Tea algo asustada mientras que veía como Yugi solo le sonreía.  
  
-¡Yami!- dijo Yugi mientras que el espíritu del rompecabezas del Milenio se manifestaba.  
  
Horo, Yoh y Len le miraron, aunque no se veían muy extrañados.  
  
-Así que es un Shaman eh- dijo Len, lo que hizo que Yami le mirase extrañado.  
  
-¿Shaman?- dijo Yami extrañado.  
  
-Si, pero su posesión de almas se ve diferente- dijo Yoh mirándoles.  
  
Y. Bakura miro a los recién llegados con detenimiento mientras leía sus almas sin que estos se dieran cuenta.  
  
-"Vaya, vaya, así que son Shamanes, hace mucho que no veía uno"- pensó Y. Bakura mientras que sonreía con malicia.  
  
-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- dijo Luna acercándoseles –Será mejor que hablemos- dijo Luna mientras le tendía la mano a Yoh, quien no dudo en estrecharla.  
  
-¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa?- dijo Yoh sonriendo –Creo que halla podremos hablar mejor.  
  
-Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Luna mientras que seguía a Yoh, todos los demás estaban estupefactos de la reacción de Luna e Yoh.  
  
-Creo que debemos seguirlos- dijo Yami siguiéndoles.  
  
-Pues ya que- dijeron Len y Horo.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Joey, pero noto que Mai se veía algo extraña -¿Mai te sientes bien?- dijo Joey con preocupación.  
  
-Si, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo mareada- dijo Mai mientras seguía a los demás, Joey se veía preocupado, pero Zeros se le acerco y le susurro al oído.  
  
-Felicidades- dijo Zeros en voz baja, Joey se quedo extrañado, pero decidió preguntarle a Zeros después.  
  
En otro lugar, en una zona desértica, Hao caminaba dificultosamente, aun no parecía haberse recuperado de las heridas causadas por la batalla contra su hermano gemelo, aunque ahora no se encontraba molesto, solo esperaba poder desquitarse de su derrota. De pronto noto a un hombre tirado en el piso, este hombre venia vestido con un traje de color rojo y su cabello era de color gris, además de llevar un extraño aparato en su brazo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo Hao, pero noto que el hombre despertaba, y parecía estar desconcertado.  
  
-¿Donde estoy?- dijo El hombre confundido.  
  
-Te encuentras con un amigo- dijo Hao sonriendo -¿Quién eres?.  
  
-Yo, me llamo Maximilian Pegasus- dijo Pegasus -¿Y tu?.  
  
-Hao Asakura- dijo Hao –Mucho gusto.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Esta es la continuación de el Hechizo del duelo, por fin el grupo de Yugi y de Lina se han encontrado con el grupo de Yoh, ahora solo falta ver como se llevan, aunque hay dudas, ¿cómo se llevaran Anna y Zeros?, ¿o Anna y Lina?, ¿Por qué Zeros le dijo felicidades a Joey?, ¿Mana y Mahado se adaptaran a la vida humana? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Hao y Pegasus se han encontrado?, en fin, espero que les guste esta continuación, aunque me tardare bastante en actualizar a causa del servicio y tener que compartir maquina con mi hermano.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a barry_burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 2: Charlas...  
  
-Así que te llamas Hao- dijo Pegasus mirándole -¿Me podrías decir que hago aquí?- pregunto Pegasus extrañado.  
  
-Eso iba a preguntarte amigo- dijo Hao, pero de pronto miro al lado de Pegasus -¿Eso es tuyo?- dijo Hao señalando al lado de Pegasus.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Pegasus, pero de pronto puso una expresión de sorpresa que extraño a Hao -¡Pero si es mi Ojo del Milenio que me quito ese ladrón de Ryou Bakura!- dijo Pegasus con alegría.  
  
-¿Y es algo importante?- pregunto Hao con curiosidad mientras Pegasus levantaba el Ojo, de pronto este brillo poniéndose en su correspondiente lugar (la cara de Pegasus) dejando a Hao sorprendido.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo es, y no solo eso, puedo sentir otros dos artículos del Milenio, aunque están algo alejados de aquí- dijo Pegasus, quien miro a Hao con calma y sonrío.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hao ya que se sentía incomodo de cómo le miraba Pegasus, este sonrío.  
  
-Al menos mis habilidades no se han oxidado- dijo Pegasus riendo mientras que Hao solo pensaba que ese sujeto estaba algo safado.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Hao.  
  
-Que pude ver que te quieres desquitar por la derrota sufrida ante tu hermano gemelo en el torneo de los Shamanes- dijo Pegasus con calma, lo que sorprendió a Hao.  
  
-¡¿Pero como lo supiste?!- dijo Hao, Pegasus sonrío.  
  
-Solo use mi Ojo del Milenio- dijo Pegasus –Pero no te desconciertes muchacho, que yo puedo ayudarte a cumplir tu venganza si tu me ayudas a cumplir la mía- dijo Pegasus. Hao sonrío de pronto.  
  
-¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo Hao sonriendo.  
  
En la Pensión Asakura. Yoh ya había llevado a los recién llegados, aunque Anna no le agrado mucho la idea de todos ellos viviendo en su casa, pero decidió aceptar, aunque se arrepentiría mas tarde.  
  
-¿Así que ustedes son de otros mundos?- dijo Yoh mientras comía una naranja con tranquilidad.  
  
-Así es- dijo Luna.  
  
-¿Y como se llaman por cierto?- dijo Len ya cambiado.  
  
-Además, deben decirnos el por que están aquí- dijo Anna tranquilamente, Lina le miro con una expresión levemente sorprendida, aunque no fue la única.  
  
-¿Oíste eso Zelgadis?- dijo Amelia señalando a Anna (aunque eso es de mala educación).  
  
-Si, es bastante parecida- dijo Zelgadis pensando.  
  
-¿A que se refieren?- dijo Anna extrañada.  
  
-A su voz- dijo Filia –Es idéntica.  
  
-Aunque la voz de la señorita es un poco mas chillona- dijo Yoh señalando a Lina, esta le miro molesta.  
  
-¿Estas diciendo que mi voz es chillona?- dijo Lina enfadada mientras que Yoh solo sonrío nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Y ya nos van a decir sus nombres o se la van a pasar peleando todo el tiempo?- dijo Len ya molesto.  
  
-Es cierto, discúlpenos- dijo Luna –Mi nombre es Luna Invers y aquélla de allá es mi hermana Lina- dijo Luna señalando a Lina.  
  
-Yo me llamo Yugi Moto.  
  
-Yo soy Gourry Gabriev.  
  
-Zelgadis.  
  
-Amelia Will Tesla Seyluun, a su servicio.  
  
-Tea Gardner.  
  
-Joey Wheeler.  
  
-Filia Ul copt. -Seto Kaiba y el es mi hermano Mokuba.  
  
-Yo soy la grandiosa Nagha la Serpiente Blanca.  
  
-Zeros Metallium.  
  
-Ryou Bakura.  
  
-Serenity Wheeler.  
  
-Tristan Taylor.  
  
-Bueno al menos ya sabemos sus nombres- dijo Len, en eso llego Manta, quien ya por cierto se había enterado de todo y había estado buscando información.  
  
-¿Encontraste algo Manta?- dijo Horo mirándole.  
  
-No, nada- dijo Manta –Aunque ya le hable a Fausto, tal vez el pueda ayudarnos en algo.  
  
-En ese caso creo que se van a tener que quedar en la pensión por un tiempo- dijo Yoh sonriendo, Len le miro pensativo.  
  
-Ahora solo hay que solucionar el problema de su vestimenta- dijo Len –Por ellos no habrá problema- dijo Len señalando a Yugi y su grupo –Pero las ropas de ellos parecen sacadas de la edad media- dijo Len señalando al grupo de Lina.  
  
-Tal ves podríamos darles algo de nuestras ropas- dijo Yoh tranquilamente, pero Len negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo creo, por si no te has dado cuenta ellos son mayores que nosotros de estatura- dijo Len señalando a Zeros, Gourry y a Zelgadis –En el caso de las chicas, tal ves mi hermana podría ayudar, pero que hacer con ellos.  
  
-Podríamos decirle a Ryu- dijo Horo, pero Len sonrío burlonamente.  
  
-Si, como no, ya me los imagino con esos trajes de Elvis que tiende a usar Ryu- dijo Len sarcásticamente, aunque Horo lo pensó y se puso a reír también, de pronto se escucho como gruñía el estomago de Lina y compañía.  
  
-Ups... disculpen, pero es que no hemos comido nada en días- dijo Lina sonriendo avergonzada.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Yoh pensando.  
  
-Podríamos invitarles a comer algo- dijo Manta e Yoh asintió.  
  
-Entonces deben de ir a hacer compras- dijo Anna mientras se retiraba.  
  
-Oigan ¿No se les hace que Anna esta extrañamente amable estos días?- dijo Horo extrañado.  
  
-Es que hemos tenido un buen mes con los baños termales-dijo Yoh –Los ingresos del mes se han duplicado, creo que es por eso que esta de buenas- dijo Yoh.  
  
-Bueno, cuando menos no esta tan neurótica como siempre- dijo Horo.  
  
-¿Quién esta neurótica?- dijo Anna apareciendo tras el.  
  
-Eh... nadie- dijo Horo asustado. Anna le miro y se retiro, Horo suspiro aliviado... hasta que Manta fue lanzado contra el. Todos los recién llegados le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Veo que si se parece a Lina- dijo Zeros sonriendo. Lina frunció el ceño.  
  
-Me estas diciendo violenta- dijo Lina riñéndole. Pero Zeros solo sonrío.  
  
-Eso es un secreto Lina- dijo Zeros sonriendo.  
  
-Aun así parece que son buenas persona- dijo Tea sonriendo, de pronto Mai se tambaleo lo que no paso desapercibido para Joey.  
  
-¿Oye Mai que te pasa?- dijo Joey acercándosele y sujetándola.  
  
-No, nada... estoy bien, solo algo mareada- dijo Mai sonriéndole levemente, pero Joey noto que se veía algo demacrada.  
  
-¿En serio?, es que te vez algo mal- dijo Joey preocupado.  
  
-No te preocupes lindo, estoy bien- dijo Mai sonriendo, aunque Joey seguía preocupado.  
  
-Bueno, entonces creo que iré de compras- dijo Yoh -¿Me acompañas Manta?- dijo Yoh Manta asintió mientras salían.  
  
-Yo iré por mi hermana, tal vez tenga algo de ropa para las señoritas- dijo Len saliendo.  
  
-Bueno, pues a esperar- dijo Horo aun adolorido por el golpe.  
  
-Creo que no será difícil adaptarnos a este lugar- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
-Si, aunque aun me preocupa el destino del Ojo del Milenio- dijo Luna, Bakura asintió.  
  
-Además de que no se que pasara si cae en las manos equivocadas- dijo Bakura.  
  
-Esperemos que no- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Aun así, este mundo es muy parecido al nuestro- dijo Seto con tranquilidad –No costara trabajo pasar desapercibidos.  
  
-Eso es bueno- dijo Mokuba.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Si, si, se que estuvo corto y Raro, pero es que fue hecho en solo media hora y con lo primero que me salía del cerebro, disculpen la lentitud pero el servicio social me tiene totalmente absorbido, en el siguiente, tratare de meter cosas mas interesantes.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	3. capitulo 3

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 3: Riñas...  
  
Algunos momentos mas tarde. Len ya había regresado, pero no había encontrado a su hermana, así que solo le dejo un mensaje con algunos de los empleados del hotel para que se comunicara con él, Yoh y Manta regresaron de hacer sus compras y se encontraron con Tamao quien les acompaño a la pensión, aunque se impresiono con la gran cantidad de personas que estaban allá, aunque en un principio pensó que venían de una convención de Anime (principalmente por la vestimenta de los Slayers y de Mana y Mahado), ellos comenzaron a contarle a Tamao todo.  
  
-Entonces, ustedes son hechiceros?- dijo Tamao mirando a Lina y compañía.  
  
-Así es- dijo Lina tranquilamente.  
  
-Y ustedes, e... dijeron que eran ¿duelistas?- dijo Tamao mirando al grupo de Yugi.  
  
-Claro- dijo un sonriente Yugi. A pesar de todo Tamao parecía confundida, de repente se escucho un gruñido, el cual fue seguido de otro y de otro. Yoh se dio cuenta que eran los estómagos de sus invitados.  
  
-¡Upss!- dijo Lina sonriendo nerviosamente –Creo que aun no hemos comido ¿verdad?.  
  
-¡A, por eso no se preocupen, enseguida les preparare algo!- dijo Tamao saliendo rápidamente a la cocina, mientras que los demás solo le miraban.  
  
-Bueno, al menos creo que ya no cocinare el día de hoy- dijo Yoh sonriendo, pero de pronto sintió una presencia. Yoh volteo con temor y vio que Anna le miraba fijamente –E... A... Hola Annita- dijo Yoh asustado.  
  
-Es cierto que no cocinaras, pero mañana tendrás triple entrenamiento- dijo Anna con frialdad, mientras que Yoh tenia sendos ríos de lagrimas en los ojos, y Lina y los demás les miraban con algo de sorpresa.  
  
-Bueno, es indudable quien tiene los pantalones en esta casa- dijo Joey con sorpresa, pero Anna volteo a verle con una de sus miradas que matan, lo que hizo que Joey solo palideciera, pero Anna solo se dirigió a ver la tele.  
  
-Se ve que es ruda- dijo Tristan sorprendido.  
  
-Si... por un momento sentí un gran temor- dijo Joey, Mai solo le miro comprensivamente.  
  
-Bueno, pero creo que será mejor esperar para comer algo- dijo Mai, cuando volvió a tambalearse, ahora si que todos se percataron.  
  
-¡Hey Mai!- dijo Joey sujetándola preocupado -¡¿Qué te ocurre?!.  
  
-No, no es nada, solo estoy algo mareada- dijo Mai con algo de calma, aunque se veía algo pálida.  
  
-¡No señor!, ¡Si desde hace un buen rato que te veo extraña!- dijo Joey preocupado.  
  
-Eso es cierto, sería mejor que te atendiera un medico- dijo Tea preocupada. Pero Lina se le adelanto.  
  
-Yo creo que debe de ser la falta de alimento- dijo Lina con calma.  
  
-¿Tu crees Lina?- dijo Amelia preocupada.  
  
-Por supuesto, solo miren como esta Gourry- dijo Lina señalando a donde estaba Gourry, y este se veía como si fuera un esqueleto flácido (igual que como lo ponen al principio de Slayers Try).  
  
-Comida...- decía Gourry, mientras que Mana y Mahado le veían con sendos goterones de pena ajena.  
  
-Este si que es bueno para demostrar su hambre- dijo Mana sonriendo.  
  
-Bah, que poca resistencia- dijo Mahado mientras le veía. De pronto se escucho que tocaban la puerta.  
  
-Yo ire- dijo Len con calma –Es mejor que ver a ese ridículo tirado en el piso.  
  
-Vaya, se ve que no se guarda nada el chinito- dijo Tristan con sorna. Len solo bufo, pero decidió no prestarle atención.  
  
-¡Buenos días!- dijo Pilika entrando al cuarto antes de que Len abriera, haciendo que este pegase un pequeño brinco de la impresión -¡O, parece que tienen visitas!- dijo Pilika sonriendo.  
  
El grupo recién llegado solo le miro, hasta que Tea y Filia se le acercaron.  
  
-Hola es un placer conocerle- dijo Tea sonriendo –Mi nombre es Tea Gardner.  
  
-Y yo soy Filia Ul Copt- dijo Filia. Pilika sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano a Filia.  
  
-¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Pilika!, ¡Y he de suponer que ya conocen al holgazán de mi hermano!- dijo Pilika señalando a Horo-Horo quien solo gruño.  
  
-Pilika...- dijo Horo enfadado, pero esta solo le saco la lengua con desdén, aunque su expresión cambio al ver a Len.  
  
-¡A, Len!... er... a... Hola , ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Pilika algo sonrojada, ya que cuando ella entro, Len estaba cerca de la puerta, por lo que quedo bastante cercano a ella, aunque el también se sonrojo levemente.  
  
-EH...a si... ¿cómo estas?- dijo Len dándose la vuelta y alejándose, lo que provoco que Pilika le mirase con algo de tristeza.  
  
-Oye, creo que pasa algo entre esos dos- le dijo Tea a Filia por lo bajo mientras que Pilika saludaba a los demás y reñía con su hermano.  
  
En un avión, Pegasus y Hao se encontraban viajando, aunque por lo que se daba a notar, el avión no era suyo.  
  
-Me agrado el modo en el que te apropiaste de este avión- dijo Hao sonriendo –Aunque me alegra ver que también sepas conducirlo.  
  
-Bueno muchacho, ya sabia que estabas aun muy débil para podernos llevar de otra manera, así que no quedo otro modo que pedirlo "prestado"- dijo Pegasus con sorna.  
  
-Si, esos patéticos guardias en serio creían que podrían detenernos- dijo Hao riendo –¡Bueno, siguiente parada, Japón!- dijo Hao mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
-Y pronto ambos podremos obtener nuestras respectivas venganzas- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Hao asintió y decidió disfrutar el viaje.  
  
En la pensión Asakura.  
  
Tamao ya había terminado de preparar un buen almuerzo para los invitados de Yoh, lo que no imagino es que al momento de llegarles el aroma de la comida a Lina, Gourry, Tristan y Nagha, empezaría un enfrentamiento, que solo a las personas que los conocían se les hubiese hecho normal, aunque tan metidos andaban que Lina incluso olvido que su hermana se encontraba con ella. Tamao, Yoh, y todos los conocidos de este, incluyendo a Anna (aunque ella lo disimulo bien), estaban asombrados.  
  
-Guau, en serio que tenían hambre- dijo Yoh mirando al grupo devorar los alimentos.  
  
-Si, aunque puedo notar que algunos si tienen modales- dijo Len mirando a donde Luna y los demás comían, con igual hambre, pero de manera mas ordenada.  
  
-Dios- dijo Tamao sorprendida –Incluso se están comiendo la comida que prepare para los demás- dijo Tamao, Horo-Horo, Len e Yoh le miraron con sorpresa, Anna no cambio la expresión de su rostro pero se notaba algo molesta.  
  
-¿Y entonces que vamos a comer nosotros?- dijo Horo con sendos lagrimones en los ojos.  
  
-¡Discúlpeme joven Horo, es que pensé que alcanzaría!- dijo Tamao apenada, aunque Horo de inmediato trato de arreglar el asunto.  
  
-¡Eh, a no, no te preocupes, ya veremos que hacemos!- dijo Horo igual de apenado mientras que Pilika y Len les veían.  
  
-Hay hermano- dijo Pilika suspirando, Len solo les miraba con calma, de pronto Yugi y Tea se acercaron.  
  
-Eh... disculpen por lo de la comida- dijo Yugi apenado –Pero es que el hambre nos gano un poco- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Si, pero si podemos ayudarles en lo que sea- dijo Tea. Len iba a hablar pero la clásica pelea de Lina y Gourry le interrumpió.  
  
-¡Deja eso cerebro de medusa!- dijo Lina mientras trataba de quitarle a Gourry un trozo de pescado y usaban los palillos como si fueran espadas.  
  
-¡No señor!, ¡Ese pescado es mío!- dijo Gourry mientras continuaba peleando con Lina por el pescado, hasta que Tristan les dio gane con el pez.  
  
-¡Mi pescado!- dijeron Lina y Gourry al unísono. Tristan solo les miro.  
  
-¿Qué?, era mejor que dejarlo que se echará a perder- dijo Tristan con calma.  
  
-Esto es divertido- dijo Zeros quien veía a todos apoyado en una esquina. De pronto Anna se dirigió a donde se encontraba el, Zeros sintió su presencia e inconscientemente se puso en guardia -"Puedo sentir un gran poder proveniente de esta muchacha, es muy similar al de las sacerdotisas de Ceiphied"- pensó Zeros. Anna le miro con desafió.  
  
-¿Y tu quien o que eres exactamente?- dijo Anna con su característica sangre fría, Zeros se sorprendió por su manera tan directa de hablarle, pero decidió volver a su actitud normal, ya que pese a la sensación que tuvo antes, no la creyó peligrosa.  
  
-Bueno estimada señorita- dijo Zeros con calma mientras sonreía –Mi identidad es un gran secreto- dijo Zeros sonriéndole, aunque la expresión de Anna no cambio prácticamente nada, Yoh si le miro sorprendido, mas por que noto lo que venia a continuación luego de que Anna le diese la espalda a Zeros.  
  
-Oh, oh- dijo Yoh antes de que Anna empleara repentinamente su técnica secreta No.2, o sea, tomar a Manta de la cabeza y lanzarle a la cabeza de aquel que provocase su enojo. Zeros fue tomado totalmente desprevenido, lo que hizo que quedase semiinconsciente con Manta encima de el. Todos los demás les miraron con sorpresa, exceptuando a Gourry, que seguía comiendo.  
  
-¡Vaya golpe!- dijo Mahado sorprendido. Mana asintió.  
  
-Vaya Lina- dijo Nagha sonriendo –Veo que no solo se parece a ti en la voz- dijo Nagha sonriendo. Lina le miro.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Lina con molestia. Entonces Nagha se le acerco y le dijo al oído.  
  
-En que aparte de rudas, planas- dijo Nagha en voz baja, por lo que Lina fue la única en oírla, ¿o no?.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Lina empezando a arder en rabia, Mientras que Nagha empezó a reír.  
  
-Ohohohoho, ¡Veo que podré divertirme mucho aquí!- dijo Nagha mientras reía con su ya clásica risa, y al igual que siempre, sus senos rebotaron como lo hacían siempre que reía, y si consideramos que la ropa que Nagha acostumbra usar, pues sus senos se menearon de una manera bastante sexy. Yoh, Horo, Tristan y Yugi se le quedaron viendo mientras babeaban (literalmente), Len se sonrojo y volteo la cara al igual que Bakura, aunque la parte Yami de el casi agradeció a Ra por la perfecta visión que tuvo, Mahado se sorprendió, aunque Mana le cubrió los ojos, Seto le tapo los ojos a Mokuba, aunque este no entendía por que, Zelgadis no le tomo importancia, Zeros y Manta aun estaban tirados en el piso, Joey estaba mas interesado en ver que Mai estuviese bien, y en cuanto a Gourry, bueno, el se encontraba aun comiendo las sobras que habían dejado los demás.  
  
En cuanto a las chicas, pues, Anna se veía bastante molesta, no solo por el comentario de Nagha (que increíblemente escucho), sino por que Yoh literalmente se quedo babeando por la visión de los senos de Nagha, y el notar que en parte, Nagha tenia razón, Pilika, solo se sorprendió, aunque le enfado el hecho de ver la reacción de los chicos, agradeció el hecho de que Len hubiese tratado de voltear a ver otra cosa, pero se entristeció al notar el notorio desarrollo físico de Nagha, el cual era incluso mas que el de Jun, Tamao, pues ella, simplemente se sonrojo, y a la vez se enfado un poco por el hecho de ver tanto a Yoh como a Horo-Horo alelados por la figura de Nagha.  
  
En lo que respecta al otro grupo, Filia solo suspiro con cansancio, Serenity se molesto un poco, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, Tea se enfado con Yugi al verlo tan metido en lo que veía, aunque este al ver la reacción de Tea, solo trato de hacerse el desentendido, Amelia solo empezó a recriminarle a su hermana, Mana, pues, seguía tapándole los ojos a Mahado, aunque la verdad, ella no tenia nada que envidiarle a Nagha, Mai estaba avergonzada por la reacción de todos, pero se alegro de que al menos Joey no le había prestado atención.  
  
En esos momentos alguien toco la puerta, Len que siendo el mas cercano decidió ir a abrir, aunque aun se encontraba sonrojado, además, el noto que Anna estaba realmente enfadada, y decidió optar por lo sano y alejarse del lugar. Al abrir se percato de que eran Jun, Ryu con su Espada de madera y Chocolove, y como parecía ser costumbre en la pensión Asakura, todos se metieron como burros por su casa, antes que Len pudiese decir algo, aunque Jun ya sabia de las "visitas" gracias a la llamada telefónica de Len, tanto Ryu como Chocolove no tenían idea de que pasaba adentro.  
  
-¡Hola Brodys!- dijo Chocolove entrando alegre como de costumbre, pero se quedo extrañado por lo que vio.  
  
-¡Buenos días Don Yoh, Buenos días Doña Anna!- dijo Ryu igual de alegre que Chocolove, y al igual que este último, la escena que vio era bastante extraña.  
  
¿Y que vieron?, bueno, a una Anna que parecía estar a punto de soltarla a golpes contra todo mundo, a Pilika y Tamao sonrojadas y enfadadas, a un Yoh que parecía un condenado al cadalso (Y es que ya había notado lo que su reacción había provocado en Anna, y cuando menos, podía esperar un entrenamiento aumenta medio millón de veces), a un Horo que aun seguía alelado mirando fijamente a Nagha y a un grupo de desconocidos bastante inusuales para ellos, unos chicos que parecían estudiantes (Yugi y Cia.) y a un grupo de personas extrañamente vestidas, y de apariencia igual de extraña (Lina y su grupo).  
  
-¿Y ahora?, ¿Quiénes son estos?- dijo Chocolove extrañado, aunque Ryu solo empezó a ver con sus clásicos corazoncitos en los ojos.  
  
-¡O gracias Dios por esta gran visión!- dijo Ryu totalmente idiotizado mientras veía a todas las hermosas chicas que había en ese momento en la pensión. Len solo suspiro.  
  
-Creo que habrá problemas – dijo Len mas para si que para nadie mas.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas: Al fin acabe este capitulo, y eso que el servicio casi no me dejaba escribir ni una línea, en fin, espero que les halla gustado, por cierto, debo aclarar que esta segunda parte será mas corta que "El Hechizo del Duelo", ya que solo será el preámbulo de la tercera y definitiva parte del fic titulada "Un Duelo entre sombras y espíritus" (Titulo provisional), a parte de que por fin aparecerán los hermanos Isthar. Como nota, este fic lo empecé antes de enterarme de ciertas cosas sobre la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh!, así que intentare meter a algunos personajes de las siguientes temporadas de la serie para la tercera parte.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 4: Un duelo de Damas y la llegada de Lizerg, Hao y Pegasus...  
  
Ryu y Chocolove veían anonadados el espectáculo, bueno Chocolove lo veía anonadado, ya que Ryu solo estaba acomodándose su melenudo cabello y sacaba un espejo para ponerse "bello" para las visistas.  
  
-¿Llegamos en mal momento brody?- dijo Chocolove a Len, este solo asintió.  
  
-¡Pero como dices eso mi buen amigo Chocolatin!- dijo Ryu mientras miraba embelesado a las chicas -¡Si esto parece ser obra de Díos que me ha de estar premiando por ser tan bueno!- dijo Ryu con corazoncitos en los ojos, Len y Chocolove le vieron con un semejante goteron en sus frentes.  
  
-Oye Len- dijo Jun acercándosele.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Len.  
  
-¿Esas personas son de las que me comentaste?- pregunto Jun.  
  
-Acertaste hermanita- dijo Len mientras seguía mirando la escena. Jun le miro.  
  
-No es por ser metiche, pero ¿Por qué Anna se ve como si fuera a matar a alguien?- dijo Jun mirando la escena.  
  
-Por que, si alguien no interviene, terminara haciéndolo- dijo Len, en eso Ryu avanzo hacia los visitantes con un ramo de Rosas (que quien sabe de donde saco), entonces por fin todos dejaron de mirarse para dirigir su atención al recién llegado.  
  
-¡Hola bellas damas!- dijo Ryu sonriéndoles a todas la chicas, las cueles solo le miraron con extrañeza.  
  
-¿Y este quien es?- dijo Nagha con extrañeza mientras que le miraba.  
  
-¡Ah hola Ryu!- dijo Yoh volviendo a su calma habitual,. Anna solo bufo y se dio la vuelta, retirándose.  
  
-¡Vaya Don Yoh!, ¡No sabia que usted tenia tan agradables visitas!- dijo Ryu mientras separaba el ramo de rosas en partes iguales a la cantidad de chicas presentes (e increíblemente le alcanzaron).  
  
-¡Es cierto mi buen Yoh-Yoh!- dijo Chocolove palmeando a Yoh con fuerza.  
  
-Vaya, por un momento pensé que se iba a desatar la guerra aquí- dijo Manta aliviado. Aunque tanto Tamao como Pilika no se veían tan complacidas.  
  
-Bueno al menos no paso a mayores- dijo Yoh cuando pareció recordar algo -¡A es cierto!, ¡Oye Horo-Horo!, ¿En donde esta?- dijo Yoh hasta que noto que Horo aun seguía babeando.  
  
-Hay hermano- dijo Pilika mientras sacaba un abanico de papel y con el le pegaba con firmeza en la cabeza a Horo.  
  
-¿Eh?, ¿qué?, ¿cómo?- dijo Horo saliendo del trance.  
  
-Vaya, se ve que la hermana de ese niño es la que en realidad manda- dijo Mahado con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-Eso veo- dijo Mana con calma.  
  
-Que bueno que nosotros no nos llevamos así- dijo Joey, Serenity asintió sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno pero, ¿Creo que seria muy buena idea presentarnos no creen?- dijo Jun a los presentes –Cuando menos a los que acabamos de llegar.  
  
-Eso es cierto- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.  
  
-Además, quiero saber mas de las muchachas a las que les prestare mis ropas- dijo Jun.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que lo mejor será contarles todo- dijo Luna acercándose.  
  
-Si eso creo- dijo Lina.  
  
En el aeropuerto, Lizerg se encontraba en una de las salas de espera, el viaje desde Inglaterra había sido muy aburrido y cansado, incluso la pequeña Morphin se encontraba durmiendo, Lizerg le miro y sonrío, ya esperaba encontrarse con Yoh y los demás, de pronto tuvo un extraña sensación y decidió ir a ver, el se oculto al escuchar una voz muy familiar para él.  
  
-Vaya Pegasus- dijo Hao con calma –Si que eres bueno para convencer a la gente- dijo Hao.  
  
-Bueno, no por nada me convertí en uno de los hombres mas ricos de mi mundo- dijo Pegasus riendo levemente.  
  
-Aunque de verdad fue entretenido hacerle creer al oficial del puente que teníamos videos de el recibiendo sobornos- dijo Hao riendo.  
  
.Es cierto, ahora si que fue útil mi Ojo del Milenio, pero creo que debemos de preparar nuestras respectivas vengazas- dijo Pegasus sonriendo. Liserg seguía mirando.  
  
-Pero que planeara Hao ahora, veo que Hao a conseguido un nuevo aliado, aunque no se ve muy fuerte- dijo Liserg para si –Será mejor que los siga- dijo Liserg.  
  
En la pensión Asakura, ya los chicos habían contado su historia (otra ves) del porque estaban allí y volvieron a presentarse , aunque ahora con los recién llegados, aunque por alguna razón, cuando Mokuba se presento tanto Jun como Pilika no pudieron resistir darle un abrazo al pequeño ya que les pareció lindo, aunque Len se noto algo molesto y Tristan algo celoso.  
  
-Vaya, entonces veo que han pasado por bastantes cosas- dijo Jun de manera comprensiva, Pilika asintió –Creo que será mejor que se cambien de ropas chicas, pero no creo que mis ropas les queden a todas- dijo Jun mirando a las chicas.  
  
-Es cierto, tal ves les queden a ellas- dijo Pilika señalando a Nagha, Luna, Mana y Filia –Pero las demás son mas bajitas que ella.  
  
-Bueno, ese es un problema, no es cierto- dijo Lina pensando, aunque ya se sentía mal al notar que todas parecían estar mas dotadas que ella.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez nosotras tengamos algo que les quede- dijo Tamao, Pilika asintió.  
  
-Pero el asunto es, ¿qué haremos con respecto a ellos?- dijo Len.  
  
-Es cierto Brodys, esos tres son mucho mas altos que nosotros- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Bueno, si lo desean yo podría prestarles alguno de mis trajes- dijo Ryu, pero Zelgadis rápidamente declino la idea, Zeros también desecho la idea, pero Gourry.  
  
-¡En serio amigo!- dijo Gourry emocionado -¡Es que me encanto tu ropa!- dijo Gourry .  
  
-¡Vaya amigo!, ¡Es bueno ver que alguien aquí tiene buenos gustos del vestir!- dijo Ryu sonriendo, aunque los demás solo le miraron con un soberano goterón en la nuca.  
  
-¿En serio le gusto esa ropa?- dijo Mahado.  
  
-Es Gourry, no podemos decir que su cerebro sea la gran cosa- dijo Lina.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que Fausto podría prestarles algo de sus ropas- dijo Yoh de pronto.  
  
-Es cierto, Fausto tiene una estatura similar a la de estos sujetos- dijo Len pensativo.  
  
-¡Oye!, ¡Estos sujetos tiene nombre!- dijo Tristan enfadado, pero Len no le presto atención.  
  
-En fin habrá que espera a que llegue- dijo Yoh, pero Yugi se le acerco.  
  
-¿Y quien es Fausto?- Pregunto Yugi.  
  
-A, el es el medico de la pensión- dijo Yoh. Joey rápidamente se le acerco.  
  
-¡Dijiste medico!- dijo Joey, Yoh asintió –Oye ¿y crees que pueda ver que es lo que tiene Mai?- pregunto Joey con interés.  
  
-Pues yo creo que si- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Vaya, que buena noticia- dijo Joey sonriendo. Mai le iba a reñir pero al verle tan contento decidió no hacerlo, además, aunque no lo admitiera, ya le estaban preocupando esos malestares.  
  
-¿Oigan Brodys?- dijo Chocolove –¿Ustedes dijeron que hacían algo llamado duelo de monstruos?.  
  
-Así es- dijo Yugi con calma.  
  
-¿y no me lo podrían mostrar?, es que me entro curiosidad- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Yo creo que si se podría- dijo Tea acercándoseles.  
  
-Si, eso creo, pero no se que es lo que ocurriría con mis cartas del Mago Oscuro y de la Chica Maga Oscura ahora que Mahado y Mana están aquí- dijo Yugi, pero Mahado se le acerco.  
  
-Por eso no se preocupe Faraón- dijo Mahado –Debo decirle que por eso no hay ningún problema, en el reino de las sombras existen varios magos y magas oscuros que pueden sustituirnos- dijo Mahado.  
  
-A vaya, entonces creo que no habría problema entonces- dijo Yugi.  
  
-¡Qué bien, ya ardía en deseos de tener otro duelo!- dijo Joey, pero Tea le interrumpió.  
  
-Espera un poco Joey, por que no me dejas esta ves a mi intentarlo- dijo Tea –De todos modos quisiera probar los cambios que le he hecho a mi baraja- dijo Tea, Joey le miro, pero asintió.  
  
-Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes de que fuiste vencida por el gran Joey Wheeler- dijo Joey con vanidad.  
  
-Si como no- dijo Mai levantándose –Sabes Joey, creo que seria mejor que yo tuviera el duelo, de todos modos, Tea me debe una revancha- dijo Mai sonriendo.  
  
-¿Revancha?- dijeron Tea y Joey al unísono.  
  
-Si que no recuerdas que me venciste en Reino Duelista una vez- dijo Mai, tanto Joey como Tea lo recordaron.  
  
-Ha, es cierto- dijo Tea recordando –Bueno, pues yo creo que la revancha será algo justo- dijo Tea estrechando la mano de Mai.  
  
-En ese caso, creo que será mejor ir a un lugar abierto- dijo Seto –Como las cartas aun siguen como seres vivos, podríamos dañar el lugar- dijo Seto, los demás asintieron y salieron de la pensión seguidos de Yoh y de su grupo.  
  
Cerca de un río, tanto Mai como Tea prepararon sus respectivas barajas y sus SHDM's, y se prepararon para el duelo.  
  
-Bien Tea, no creas que seré tan flexible esta vez- dijo Mai retadoramente mientras encendía el disco y tomaba sus cartas.  
  
-No esperaría menos- dijo Tea haciendo lo mismo. Todos los demás veían el duelo sentados en el pasto.  
  
-¡Guau, estoy emocionada!- dijo Mana sonriendo.  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mahado extrañado.  
  
-¡Es que la primera ves que veo un duelo sin tener que ser yo la que combata!- dijo Mana, Mahado solo le sonrió.  
  
-Espero que Tea este bien- dijo Yugi.  
  
-A no te preocupes amigo, no creo que sean muy rudas- dijo Tristan poniéndole un brazo en el hombro.  
  
-Bueno, pero recuerden lo que paso cuando se enfrentaron mi hermano y el joven Kaiba- dijo Serenity algo preocupada.  
  
-Por que no empiezas tu Tea- dijo Mai sonriendo, Tea asintió y miro sus cartas, tenia a Waboku, Kelbek, Gryphon Wing, Magic Drawn y Cestus de Daglia.  
  
-Bien entonces empecemos- dijo Tea tomando una carta -¡Pondré al Jar of Greed y tomare dos cartas de mi deck!- dijo Tea -¡Ahora pondré una carta de monstruo boca a bajo y tres cartas mas boca abajo!- dijo Tea mientras aparecían las imágenes de las cartas en el campo –Tu turno.  
  
-Bien- dijo Mai y miro su mano, tenia a Harpie Lady, Cyber Equipo, Graceful Charity, otra Harpie Lady y Magic Jammer -¡Entonces convocare a mi Harpie Lady y le equipare con el Cyber Equipo!- dijo Mai mientras que la Harpie Lady aparecía en el campo y su poder se incrementaba hasta 1800 –Ahora pondré una carta boca abajo y atacare con mi Harpie Lady a tu carta boca abajo- dijo Mai mientras que el monstruo atacaba a la carta de Tea.  
  
-Mala jugada Mai, ¡revelo a mi carta boca abajo Kelbek (atk 1500- def 1800)!- dijo Tea –Y como ambas cartas tienen el mismo ataque y defensa no se hacen daño, pero- dijo Tea con una sonrisa –El efecto especial de Kelbek es poder subir la carta que le ataco a la mano de su dueño- dijo Tea.  
  
-Rayos- dijo Mai –Usare Graceful Charity y tomare tres cartas de mi deck y descartare dos al cementerio- dijo Mai descartando a Reliable Guardian y a Mountain –pondre otra carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno.  
  
-Entonces convocare a Hysteric Fairy en modo de ataque- dijo Tea pero Mai sonrío.  
  
-No creo, ya que eso activa mi Trap Hole, mandando a tu carta al cementerio- dijo Mai, Tea solo gruño un poco.  
  
-En ese caso pondré a Kelbek en modo de ataque y lo equipare con cestus de daglia con lo que incrementara a 2000 puntos su ataque- dijo Tea.  
  
-¡Magic Jammer!- dijo Mai mientras que descartaba una carta de su mano y anulaba el efecto del equipo de Tea.  
  
-Entonces atacare con Kelbek a tus puntos de vida reduciéndolos a 6500- dijo Tea, Mai sonrió –Tu Turno.  
  
-Buen movimiento Tea- dijo Mai -¡Primero lanzare mi Harpie Feater Duster para acabar con todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa en tu lado del campo!- dijo Mai, pero Tea sonrío.  
  
-No si yo activo mi Gryphon Wing para evitar tu carta y revertirla en tu contra- dijo Tea, Mai gruño levemente.  
  
-Esta bien, entonces tirare Jar of Greed y tomare dos cartas- dijo Mai -¡Y tirare a Cyber Harpie (1800atk-1600def) en modo de ataque y tirare a mi Elegant Egoist para llamar a mi Harpie lady Sister (1950atk-2100def)!- dijo Mai mientras que los monstruos aparecían en el campo -¡Y atacare a tu Kelbek con mi Cyber Harpie y a tus puntos de vida con mi Harpie Lady Sister!- dijo Mai mientras que el monstruo de Tea era destruido y sus puntos de vida se reducían a 5750, la Cyber Harpie de Mai subió a su mano.  
  
-¡Rayos!, ¡Pondré una carta boca abajo y tirare Scapegoats poniendo cuatro tokens en el campo!- dijo Tea mientras que aparecían los cuatro chivos en el campo –También pondré dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno.  
  
-Bien, ¡Convoco a mi Cyber Harpie en modo de ataque y empleare Precious Cards From Beyond para descartar dos cartas del tope de mi deck y poder llamar a mi Harpies Pet Dragon (2000atk-2500 def)!- dijo Mai mientras que aparecía los monstruos en el campo.  
  
-Rayos- dijo Tea mientras miraba a los tres monstruos de Mai mientras incrementaba su ataque por la Harpie Lady en el campo -¡Usare mi Pot of Greed para tomar una carta de mi deck!- dijo Mai mientras activaba su trampa.  
  
-Interesante, ¡Harpies Pet Dragon destruye a la carta que tiene boca abajo!- dijo Mai mientras que su monstruo atacaba mostrando al Big Eye (1000atk- 1200def) al campo y Tea tomaba 5 cartas del tope del deck, las acomodaba y las volvía a acomodar -¡Ahora Cyber Harpie y Harpie Lady Sister destruyan a dos de sus tokens!- dijo Mai mientras que los chivos de Tea se redujeron a dos –Tu turno.  
  
-Bueno Mai, creo que es hora de probar mi arma secreta- dijo Tea sonriendo.  
  
-Vaya, este duelo esta bastante reñido- dijo Joey impresionado.  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Yugi –No por nada Tea y yo estuvimos todo el domingo preparando su baraja- dijo Yugi.  
  
-"En eso tienes razón"- dijo Yami apareciendo en su forma de espíritu al lado de Yugi, Joey de pronto mostró sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Joey?- dijo Yugi extrañado, pero Joey solo señalo a Yami.  
  
-No me creerás, pero en estos momentos estoy viendo a Yami atrás de ti- dijo Joey, Yugi se sorprendió y noto que los demás habían notado a Yami.  
  
-Qué extraño, parece que pueden verte- dijo Yugi a Yami, este solo puso una expresión pensativa.  
  
-"Debe ser este mundo"- dijo Yami reflexionando –"E notado que hay mucho poder espiritual aquí"- dijo Yami.  
  
-Bueno, ya pensaremos en eso luego, por ahora sigamos viendo el duelo- dijo Yugi, Yami le sonrío.  
  
-"Tienes razón"- dijo Yami observando el duelo.  
  
-"Rayos, esto provocara problemas, deberé ser mas cuidadoso"- pensó Yami Bakura mientras volvía a prestar atención al duelo.  
  
-¿Y cual es esa arma secreta de la que tanto hablas?- dijo Mai sonriendo –No creo que en tu baraja tengas algo que derrote a mis monstruos- dijo Mai.  
  
-Eso crees- dijo Tea sonriendo -¡Pondré la carta Mágica Shinato's Ark y descartare de mi mano a la Wingweaver y a Dreamsprite para llamar a Shinato, King Of A Higher Plane (3300atk-3000def) en modo de ataque!- dijo Tea mientras que la poderosa hada aparecía en el campo.  
  
-¡Increíble!- dijo Len impactado -¡Puedo sentir un enorme poder proveniente de seos seres!  
  
-Y eso que aun no se a puesto muy pesado- dijo Seto –Es cierto que esas cartas son poderosas, pero aun así existen cartas aun mas poderosas.  
  
-¿Mas que eso?- dijo Yoh con su característica calma (aunque quien sabe como diablos la mantuvo) –Vaya, esto será interesante.  
  
-Bien Mai, ¡Ahora pondré la carta block Attack en tu Harpies pet Dragon!- dijo Tea, aunque todos (menos Yugi y Yami) se impresionaron.  
  
-¡¿Pero por que hizo eso?!- dijo Tristan impresionado.  
  
-Si, si coloca al monstruo de Mai en defensa no le causara daños a sus puntos de vida- dijo Bakura extrañado.  
  
-Puede ser, pero esperen a ver la pequeña sorpresa que Tea tiene preparada- dijo Yugi sonriendo, los demás le miraron extrañados pero decidieron prestar atención a el duelo.  
  
-¡Shinato ataca al Dragón de Mai!- dijo Tea mientras que Shinato aniquilaba al monstruo de Mai.  
  
-Mala jugada Tea, si bien tu monstruo es poderoso, al tener a mi Harpies Pet Dragon en defensa no afectaste a mis puntos de vida- dijo Mai, pero Tea sonrío.  
  
-¿Tu crees?- dijo Tea y de pronto Mai descubrió que sus puntos de vida se redujeron de 6500 a 3900.  
  
-¡¿Pero que Rayos!?- dijo Mai sorprendida.  
  
-Por si no lo sabias Mai, si Shinato ataca a un monstruo de mi oponente en posición de defensa y lo destruye, infringe en daño a tus puntos de vida la cantidad de ataque de el monstruo- dijo Tea –Y como tu dragón tenia 2600 puntos de ataque...  
  
-Bien, entonces yo pondré otra carta boca abajo ¡Ahora tributare a mis dos Cyber Harpies y convocare a Maju Garzett( ?atk-0def) en posición de ataque!- dijo Mai mientras que el gigantesco demonio aparecía en el campo –Y por su efecto tomara el ataque de mis dos monstruos sacrificados como propio- dijo Mai mientras que el poder de Maju Garzett se incrementaba a 3600.  
  
-Vaya, hasta que Mai emplea una carta que no es de tipo viento- dijo Joey sorprendido.  
  
-¡Ahora equipare a mi Maju Garzett con Meteor Crush con lo que traspasa defensa y atacare a uno de tus dos Tokens restantes!- dijo Mai mientras que los puntos de vida de Tea se reducían de 5750 a 2150.  
  
-Rayos- dijo Tea mientras veía el riesgo. -Bien, creo que al siguiente turno habrá terminado- dijo Mai sonriendo, pero se veía cansada, algo que Joey noto, por lo que se levanto y se acerco al área de duelo, solo por si acaso.  
  
-Bien, usare Mistical Space Tifon en tu equipo mágico- dijo Tea -¡Y usare las cajas mágicas, con lo que puedo destruir a un monstruo tuyo dándote uno mío!- dijo Tea mientras que el Maju Garzett de Mai se destruia y a cambio Tea le daba otro de sus Tokens.  
  
-¡Guau, si Tea ataca acabara con el duelo!- dijo Mokuba impresionado.  
  
-Si- dijo Seto con normalidad, de pronto miro a Yugi con algo de burla- Parece ser que tu novia ha mejorado bastante- dijo Seto.  
  
-Si...- dijo Yugi, pero al momento de darse cuenta de lo que dijo Seto solo se sonrojo bastante -Pero ella no es mi novia- dijo Yugi sonrojado.  
  
-Si, aja- dijo Seto mirándole maliciosamente.  
  
-Ya sigamos viendo el duelo- dijo Yugi.  
  
-Bien Mai, creo que todo para ti- dijo Tea con sorna -¡Convocare a Dancing Fairy (1700atk-1000def) en modo de ataque y destruiré con ella al token!- dijo Tea -¡Ahora Shinato acabara con tus puntos de vida- dijo Tea.  
  
-¡Nutriente Z!- dijo Mai mientras que sus puntos de vida se incrementaban a 7900 y posterior mente se reducían a 4600.  
  
-Buena defensa, pero aun así creo que podré acabar contigo en el siguiente turno- dijo Tea.  
  
-Bien- dijo Mai, aunque se veía bastante cansada -¡Convocare a mi ultima Cyber Harpie en modo de ataque y usare renace el monstruo para revivir a mi Harpies Pet Dragon en modo de ataque!- dijo Mai mientras que ambos monstruos aparecían en el campo -¡Ahora atacare con mi Harpies Pet Dragon a tu Dancing Fairy!- dijo Mai.  
  
-¡Anule el ataque!- dijo Tea activando su carta de trampa.  
  
-Vaya, buen movimiento- dijo Mai- pondré una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno... –dijo Mai, pero justo en ese momento sufrió otro mareo y se desmayo de pronto, siendo sujetada de manera increíble por la Cyber Harpie.  
  
-¡Mai!- grito Joey mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella, Tea y los demás también se apresuraron a ir hacia ella.  
  
-Oh dios- dijo Serenity mientras se acercaban, la Cyber Harpie deposito a Mai lentamente en el piso y desapareció, Joey se acerco rápidamente a ella.  
  
-¡¿Mai estas bien?!- dijo Joey preocupado, pero por suerte ella ya estaba despertando.  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo Tea llegando hasta ellos.  
  
-Bien, parece que solo fue un desmayo- dijo Joey suspirando.  
  
-Auch, ¿qué paso?- dijo Mai extrañada.  
  
-Te desmayaste Mai, eso es lo que paso- dijo Joey con expresión preocupada –¿Ahora si me vas a creer de que hay algo mal contigo?- dijo Joey.  
  
-Si creo que si- dijo Mai.  
  
-Hey Mai- dijo Yugi acercándoseles -¿Cómo te encuentras?.  
  
-Estoy bien- dijo Mai –Solo fue un desmayo.  
  
-Bueno, creo que será mejor que Fausto la examine- dijo Yoh –No vaya a ser que sea algo realmente malo.  
  
-Si creo que si- dijo Joey ya algo aliviado.  
  
-Aun así ambas dieron un excelente duelo- dijo Mahado acercándoseles.  
  
-¡Es cierto!- dijo Mana –Aunque en realidad este es el primer duelo en el que somos espectadores- dijo Mana sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, creo que no era hambre- dijo Lina pensando  
  
-Si solo espero que no se haya enfermado la señorita Mai- dijo Amelia  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- se escucho una voz, todos voltearon y vieron a un hombre rubio con bata de doctor mirándolos con extrañeza.  
  
-¡Fausto!- dijo Yoh con alegría -¡Que oportuno el que estés aquí!- dijo Yoh.  
  
-¿Pues que pasa?- dijo Fausto aun mas extrañado -¿Y quienes son ellos  
  
-Eso te lo diremos luego, ahora es necesario que atiendas a esta persona- dijo Len señalando a Mai.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Fausto.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Notas: Este capitulo si que fue hecho apresuradamente, pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho esta, espero les agrade aunque no quedo como lo deseaba, me tardare un poco mas en escribir el siguiente a causa de la universidad, el Servicio Social y la Tesis de titulacion, pero espero tener el siguiente pronto. Aunque hay algunas dudas, ¿Qué tramaran Pegasus y Hao?, ¿Descubriran que Lizeg les sigue?, ¿Qué harán cuando se den cuenta?, ¿Qué será lo que Fausto le diagnosticara a Mai?, ¿Aparecerán mas los Slayers?. Respuestas a estas y todas las demás dudas en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias a Anto Chan, Zero Asakura y Jennifer Jennery por sus reviews y apoyo, Por favor, mandes mas reviews que me siento algo desalentado en estos días y sus reviews son muy buenos para levantar el animo.  
  
Dudas Criticas y comentarios a Barry_Burton3000@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 5: Conviviendo y el duelo entre Lizerg y Pegasus...  
  
El duelo entre Mai y Tea había quedado inconcluso a causa del desmayo de Mai, por suerte Fausto se encontraba pasando por ese lugar en esos momentos y se encargo de llevar a Mai a su consultorio (que se encontraba en la pensión Asakura), donde procedió a hacerle un análisis.  
  
Mientras tanto el grupo se reunió en la sala, bueno, solo el grupo de Yugi, ya que Yoh y Jun habían llevado al grupo de Lina, Mana y Mahado a buscarles ropa, algo que seria un poco difícil considerando las diferentes alturas (Por suerte Jun traía un celular y su tarjeta dorada para poder hacer cualquier compra necesaria), en la sala, Horo, Len, Chocolove y Pilika empezaron a servir de anfitriones, aunque Len no estuvo de acuerdo por completo.  
  
-¡Vaya, ese combate si que estuvo interesante Brodys!- dijo Chocolove recordando.  
  
-¡Si, me recordó bastante al torneo de los shamanes!- dijo Pilika emocionada.  
  
-Vamos, si no fue para tanto- dijo Tea algo sonrojada.  
  
-Pero yo tengo una duda- dijo Bakura.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Len con calma.  
  
-¿Qué es el torneo de los Shamanes?- pregunto Bakura.  
  
-El Torneo de los Shamanes, es un torneo que se organiza cada 500 años- dijo Horo sonriendo –El ganador se convierte en el Shaman King y se une a los grandes espíritus.  
  
-Ha, ya veo- dijo Yugi, aunque de pronto puso una expresión de duda -¿Y quien gano ese torneo? –pregunto Yugi.  
  
-El torneo se suspendió por culpa de Hao- dijo Len antes de que Horo pudiese contestar.  
  
-¡Oye no me interrumpas!- dijo Horo molesto, pero Len no le tomo importancia.  
  
-Entonces si el torneo se suspendió, ¿quiere decir que aun no hay un ganador?- dijo Tristan pensativo.  
  
-Exactamente- dijo Len –Ya que de no haber sido por ese infeliz de Hao yo hubiera ganado fácilmente- Dijo Len con soberbia.  
  
-Ay si tu, como no- dijo Horo burlonamente –Si tu también tuviste problemas para enfrentarlo y no pudiste solo tiburin- dijo Horo riéndose mientras que Len se enfadaba.  
  
-¡¿Cómo me llamaste Hoto-Hoto!?- dijo Len enfadado.  
  
-¡Que no me digas Hoto-Hoto!- dijo Horo sacando su tabla de snowboard.  
  
-¡¿Qué quieres pelear!?- dijo Len sacando su lanza.  
  
¡Pa luego es tarde!- dijo Horo mientras levantaba su tabla -¡Koloro posesiona esta Tabla!- dijo Horo mientras que el pequeño coloro aparecía frente al sorprendido grupo que no atinaba a decir o a hacer nada.  
  
-¡Bason!- dijo Len mientras que Bason aparecía atrás de el -¡Posesiona esta lanza!- dijo Len.  
  
-A la orden señorito- dijo Bason mientras se fusionaba con la lanza.  
  
-¿Vieron eso?- dijo Tea sorprendida.  
  
-S, ese espíritu me recordó un poco a la forma en la que Yami aparece al lado del rompecabezas del Milenio- dijo Yugi, de pronto Yami apareció en su forma de espíritu al lado de el.  
  
-"Lo que ocurre es que ellos son shamanes"- dijo Yami mirando a Len y a Horo.  
  
-¿Shamanes?- dijo Serenity extrañada.  
  
-Un shaman es el vinculo que une al mas allá con este mundo- dijo Seto de pronto -¿No es cierto?.  
  
-Si, pero a estos dos les encanta darse en la torre a cada rato – dijo Chocolove dispuesto a irlos a separar, pero Pilika se le adelanto.  
  
-¡Hermano ya deja de molestar a Len!- dijo Pilika enfadada.  
  
-¡Pero es que el empezó!- dijo Horo enfadado.  
  
-¡Si pero ese no es motivo para empezar una pelea!- dijo Pilika enfadada.  
  
-¡Oye y por que lo defiendes a el si yo soy tu hermano!-.dijo Horo molesto, pero Pilika solo se sonrojo.  
  
-Eh, bueno, es que – dijo Pilika sonrojada, pero Len les interrumpió.  
  
-Ya déjense de cosas- dijo Len mientras deshacía su posesión –De todos modos no es para tanto – dijo Len mientras que Pilika le miraba agradecida.  
  
-"Tiene razón señorito"- dijo Bason apareciendo tras de el, aunque su atención se centro en Yami.  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre?"- dijo Yami al darse cuenta de pronto que era el centro de atención.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Len –Había olvido que tu también eras un Shaman- dijo Len a Yugi.  
  
-¿Qué, yo un shaman?- dijo Yugi extrañado.  
  
-Es cierto, aunque su espíritu acompañante tiene un gran parecido con el- dijo Horo mirando a Yami -¿Qué era tu gemelo?- pregunto Horo.  
  
-"Deja que yo conteste Yugi"- dijo Yami mientras se acercaba a los demás (puesto que todos podían verle, no hubo necesidad de unirse al cuerpo de Yugi).  
  
-Si tu lo deseas- dijo Yugi, aunque Tea se le acerco un poco.  
  
-Oye Yugi, no sabia que Yami ya pudiese mostrarse ante los demás- dijo Tea, pero Yugi negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Y no puede, por lo que el me dijo parece ser que es el poder espiritual de este mundo es el que le permite ser visto por los demás- dijo Yugi mientras que Tea asintió.  
  
-Por cierto –dijo Serenity acercándoseles de pronto -¿Y mi hermano?.  
  
-Esta esperando afuera del consultorio- dijo Tea sonriéndole –Recuerda que el estaba muy preocupado por Mai.  
  
-Así que eras un faraón del antiguo Egipto- dijo Len a Yami, mientras que este asentía.  
  
-Pues si que se parecen- dijo Horo –Aunque no sabia que los faraones del antiguo Egipto empleasen esos peinados tan estrafalarios- dijo Horo riendo, aunque eso no le pareció divertido a Yami.  
  
-"Si, que divertido"- dijo Yami con sarcasmo.  
  
-Mira quien habla pelos de escoba- dijo Len sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué me dijiste cuernito?- dijo Horo enfadado.  
  
-¡Repite eso!- dijo Len enfadado.  
  
-Cuerno, cuernin, cornudo- dijo Horo burlonamente.  
  
-¡Ahora si no te la vas a acabar!- dijo Len haciendo nuevamente la posesión de objetos.  
  
-¡Eso es!, ¡Quiero ver sangre!- dijo Horo haciendo nuevamente su posesión.  
  
-¡Hay no!, ¡Allá van de nuevo!- dijo Pilika poniendo una mano sobre su frente.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Hao y Pegasus ya habían conseguido un hotel, con ayuda de la habilidad de Pegasus para convencer a la gente, y preparaban sus planes para sus respectivas venganzas, seguidos de cerca por Lizerg.  
  
-Bien, ¿Y cuando visitaremos a mi hermanito?- le pregunto Hao a Pegasus.  
  
-¿Por qué la prisa chico?- dijo Pegasus con calma –Recuerda que la precipitación no trae nada bueno, además, la espera hará saber mejor la venganza.  
  
-Si ya lo se, pero por que no nos entretenemos un poco con el pequeño que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos del aeropuerto- dijo Hao mirando levemente hacia donde los observaba Lizerg.  
  
-¿El es amigo de tu hermano?- pregunto Pegasus con calma.  
  
-Si, a parte de que a querido matarme desde hace años- dijo Hao con tono divertido mientras que Pegasus sonreía -¿Por qué no me muestras un poco de lo que puedes hacer con ese Ojo tuyo?- dijo Hao mientras Pegasus se detenía.  
  
-¿Por que no?, será divertido- dijo Pegasus mientras que una energía oscura salía de su cuerpo y cubría la zona.  
  
Lizerg estaba sorprendido, mas cuando se dio cuenta que la energía le había alcanzado de lleno y ahora no se podía liberar.  
  
-Veo que ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes escapar muchacho- dijo Pegasus sonriéndole.  
  
-Si ya me di cuenta- dijo Lizerg con sarcasmo -¿Eres acaso uno de los hombres de Hao?.  
  
-¿Yo?, no, solo somos socios- dijo Pegasus –Te propongo algo pequeño, si consigues derrotarme en un pequeño duelo, te dejare ir- dijo Pegasus sonriendo –Si pierdes, tu alma será mía.  
  
-¿Y que si no quiero?- dijo Lizerg retándole.  
  
-Simplemente me quedare con tu alma- dijo Pegasus –Así que, ¿Qué harás?.  
  
-Si no hay opción, ¡Morphin!- dijo Lizerg mientras que la pequeña hada aparecía -¡Bien, posesiona este péndulo!.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, veo que tu poder es grande chico- dijo Pegasus mientras tomaba una carta de su baraja -¡Pero para tu desgracia no lo suficiente!- dijo Pegasus mientras que aparecía el Luster Dragón (1900atk-1500def) enfrente de Lizerg.  
  
-¡Pero que diablos!- dijo Lizerg mientras veía al dragón de frente.  
  
-A pero no te preocupes mi estimado muchacho, no te matare- dijo Pegasus –Creo que será mejor quitarte a tu hada –dijo Pegasus sonriendo.  
  
-Si, será divertido- dijo Hao mirando la pelea.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Lizerg sorprendido -¡Jamás dejare que me quiten a Morphin!, ¡Morphin ataca!- dijo Lizerg mientras que el hada ataba al Luster Dragón, aun así Pegasus no se inmuto.  
  
-¿Crees que podrás vencerme con eso?- dijo Pegasus mientras lanzaba una carta y aparecía el ritual Mágico Oscuro, el Luster Dragón desapareció y apareció Relinquished en el campo, Lizerg se sorprendió.  
  
-¡Pero que...!- Lizerg no termino de hablar cuando Pegasus dio su orden.  
  
-Relinquised, absorbe a su pequeña Morphin- dijo Pegasus mientras que el monstruo comenzaba a absorber a Morphin.  
  
-¡Morphin!- dijo Lizerg, pero ya no pudo evitar que Morphin fuese absorbida por el monstruo de Pegasus., el cual incremento su poder.  
  
-Bueno, esto fue fácil, creo que gane- dijo Pegasus sonriendo mientras que Lizerg caía de rodillas.  
  
-Morphin...- dijo Lizerg mientras observaba a la Hada en el interior de Relinquised.  
  
-Muchacho, creo que tomare lo que ahora me pertenece- dijo Pegasus mientras sacaba una carta en blanco.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Lizerg extrañado.  
  
-Es el siguiente hogar de tu alma- dijo Pegasus mientras su Ojo del Milenio brillaba y el impacto hizo que Lizerg quedase en una especie de Shock.  
  
-¿Y ahora?- dijo Hao, ya que noto que Lizerg estaba inmovilizado, pero Pegasus empezó a reír.  
  
-Por que no vez esto- dijo Pegasus mientras le mostraba a Hao la carta con la imagen de Lizerg.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Hao sonriendo -¿Y que harás con ella?- dijo Hao señalando a Morphin.  
  
-La dejaremos ir para que avise a sus amigos- dijo Pegasus con sorna –Y el cuerpo de el chico lo dejaremos en el hospital, será un gran señuelo.  
  
-Bien, eso quiere decir que pronto veremos a mi hermanito verdad- dijo Hao mientras que el espíritu del fuego aparecía tras el.  
  
En la pensión Asakura, la pelea de Len y Horo había sido terminada abruptamente por la aparición de una Anna furiosa, la cual los mando a limpiar toda la pensión ante la mirada de sudor de todos.  
  
-Veo que ella es la dueña del lugar- dijo Seto mientras escuchaba a Len y a Horo culpándose mutuamente.  
  
-¡Fue tu culpa!- dijo Horo.  
  
-¡Si fuiste tu el que empezó!- dijo Len.  
  
-¡Si pero tu eres el neurótico que habla muy fuerte!- dijo Horo.  
  
-¡Ya cállense si quieren ver otro día con todos sus huesos sanos!- dijo Anna enfadada.  
  
-Bueno, al menos podremos echarnos un coyotito Brody- dijo Chocolove con calma. Aunque nadie se río por que no le entendieron.  
  
-¿Me pregunto cuando mas se tardaran?- dijo Mokuba aburrido.  
  
-Tal ves sería bueno ir a ver- dijo Tea, Pilika asintió, pero de pronto se escucho que alguien bajaba rápidamente.  
  
-¡Miren lo que traigo aquí!- dijo Ryu entrando a la sala y detrás de el...  
  
Todos solo le miraban con una expresión que denotaba su extrañeza y es que no era para menos, si lo que vieron fue al buen Gourry con uno de los trajes de Elvis de Ryu.  
  
-¿Y bien, que les parece?- dijo Ryu mientras que Gourry exhibía el traje con orgullo.  
  
-E... ¿te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?- dijo Yugi sonriéndole con pena.  
  
-¿Por qué?, si se ve muy bien- dijo Ryu extrañado.  
  
-Claro, si tu lo dices- dijo Tea.  
  
-Sin comentarios- dijo Seto.  
  
-Interpreta mi silencio- dijo Tristan.  
  
-...- Serenity solo sonrío nerviosamente al igual que Mokuba.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Pilika –Pues... este... no te vez tan mal- dijo Pilika tratando de sonar amable.  
  
-Bueno- se escucho la voz de Jun bajando las escaleras.  
  
-Espero que estén listos para ver esto- dijo Jun que venia junto con Tamao.  
  
Todos miraron con una expresión asombrada a quienes bajaron por las escaleras...  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas: si ya se que me quedo corto, pero que querían, estoy tan corto de tiempo que ya no se ni como hacerle, aun así espero que les agrade. La duda ahora es ¿Cómo reaccionara Yoh al enterarse de que Lizerg perdió su alma?, ¿En que consistirá la venganza de Pegasus y Hao?, ¿A quiénes es vieron bajar por las escaleras?, ¿Podré acabara a tiempo el fic?, las respuestas, próximamente. Gracias a Zero Asakura, Anto Chan y Jennifer Jennery por sus reviews y apoyo, Por favor, mandes mas reviews para poder tener nuevos puntos de vista.  
  
Dudas Criticas y comentarios a BarryBurton3000yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


	6. Capitulo 6

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 6: Noticias y el inicio de una nueva lucha...  
  
Las miradas de todos estaban concentradas en quienes habían bajado las escaleras, y es que no era para menos, pues detrás de Jun y Tamao apareció Nagha con uno de los trajes chinos de Jun, el cual le quedaba tan bien como a Jun, a parte de resaltar bastante su figura, pero no solo ella, también bajaron Mana, quien llevaba otro de los trajes de Jun, pero este era de color azul, se había acomodado el cabello en una trenza similar a la de Jun, Sylphiel, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla (que Jun había conseguido) de color azul claro, una blusa de color púrpura, una chamarra de mezclilla similar a la de Mai y el cabello suelto, Amelia vestía un pantalón de vestir blanco con una blusa roja y un saco blanco, Filia usaba su mismo vestido, solo que se había quitado la capa, así como la gorra de sacerdotisa (esa cosa blanca que lleva en la cabeza), Luna llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y un saco negro, combinándolo con una camisa blanca, y Lina, ella llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla de color y una blusa de color beige (similar a los que usa en los ovas solo que sin las hombreras).  
  
Todos les miraron sorprendidos. Aunque algunas de ellas estaban algo apenadas, Nagha fue la primera en hablar.  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Nagha sonriendo con altivez -¿Qué les parece?.  
  
-Increíble- dijo Bakura mirándolas embelesado.  
  
-Vaya, en serio que se ven bien- dijo Tea sonriéndoles.  
  
-Vaya, que bueno que les gusto- dijo Mana sonriéndoles –Saben, me sentía un poco extraña, ya que esta es la primera vez que ocupo una vestimenta como esta- dijo Mana.  
  
-Por eso no debes preocuparte, si te ves muy bien- dijo Serenity sonriéndole a lo que Mana se sonrojo un poco. De pronto todos voltearon y vieron bajar a los chicos, las chicas emitieron un silbido de aprobación.  
  
Y es que Zeros venia con una vestimenta muy a lo chico malo, pantalón de mezclilla azul con algunos agujeros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y una chamarra de cuero negro, esta no la llevaba puesta solo la cargaba, Zelgadis llevaba un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca, la cual solo llevaba parte de los botones cerrados, Mahado llevaba un traje de color beige con una camisa de color blanco desabotonada en los botones de arriba. Mana se les acerco.  
  
-¡Guau, se ven fantásticos!- dijo Mana mirándoles de arriba abajo con interés. Mahado se sonrojo, Zeros solo sonrió con soberbia y Zelgadis no le presto atención.  
  
-En eso tienes razón- dijo Amelia sonriéndoles.  
  
-Vaya, pues se los agradecemos- dijo Zeros sonriendo –¿No es cierto chicos?.  
  
-¿Eh?, ¡A si!- dijo Mahado visiblemente sonrojado.  
  
-Vaya chico- dijo Zeros a Mahado –Veo que eres algo penoso.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Mana mirándoles, por lo que Mahado solo volteo la mirada -¡Y yo que creía que usted era mas serio!- dijo Mana sonriendo, Zeros se río con el comentario.  
  
-Bien, veo que ya se pusieron cómodos- dijo Anna apareciendo de pronto tras de ellos.  
  
-¡A... Annita!- dijo Yoh asustado. Aunque los demás se veían tranquilos.  
  
-¡A hola señorita Anna!- dijo Tamao saludándole. Anna solo le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
  
-Oye- dijo Chocolove a Lina.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Lina.  
  
-Ustedes dijeron que le hacían a lo de la brujería pue- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-Hechicería Chico- dijo Luna corrigiéndole.  
  
-Bueno pue' eso, y es que quería saber si nos podrían mostrar alguno de sus trucos- dijo Chocolove, aunque eso molesto a los chicos.  
  
-¿Con que trucos eh?- dijo Luna con una mirada maliciosa, Lina se estremeció.  
  
-Eh, hermana- dijo Lina asustada.  
  
-¿Por que no les muestro un pequeño hechizo de mi invención?- dijo Luna con malicia, los Slayers y el grupo de Yugi se estremecieron.  
  
-Oigan, ¿No pensara hacer lo que creo que va a hacer verdad?- dijo Tristan.  
  
-Pues no te digo, pero lo va a hacer- dijo Seto mirándoles.  
  
-¡En serio nos mostrara uno de sus hechizos!- dijo Tamao emocionada.  
  
-Vaya, veamos si es similar a lo que hacen algunos Shamanes- dijo Horo apareciendo tras ellos junto con Len.  
  
-¡Hey chicos!- dijo Joey entrando ala cuarto hasta que vio el rostro de Luna, y se imagino lo que estaba por pasar.  
  
-Bien, creo que se los mostrare- dijo Luna mientras que sus manos brillaban.  
  
-Yo mejor me doy a la fuga- dijo Zelgadis, pero Zeros le detuvo.  
  
-A no chico piedra, tu te quedas a compartir la pena- dijo Zeros con una sonrisa.  
  
De pronto apareció una luz, el grupo de Yoh miro con entusiasmo, pero el grupo de Yugi y los Slayers solo sudaron frió. La luz apareció y de pronto frente a todos nuevamente apareció la luz blanca y roja. En el caso de los Slayers y el grupo de Yugi no hubieron muchos cambios, pero esto es lo que apareció (recuerden V es para virgen y N es para No).  
  
Resultados:  
  
Joey: N Horo-Horo: V Len: V Tamao: V Pilika: V Ryu: V Mahado: V Mana: V Yoh: N (aunque no lo crean) Anna: N Manta: V Yugi: Azul (otra vez) Jun: N Chocolove: N  
  
Cuando la luz apareció frente a todos, el grupo de Yoh estaba mirando la luz, pero el otro grupo noto las diferentes luces y se asombraron.  
  
-Oigan, ¿Y que es esta luz pue?- dijo Chocolove mirando la luz.  
  
-Es un detector de virginidad- dijo Luna con calma.  
  
-A vaya con que era eso- dijo Pilika con calma hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Luna habia dicho y le miro sorprendida -¡QUE!.  
  
-Que es un detector de virginidad- dijo Luna nuevamente –Verán, la Luz blanca indica que siguen siendo vírgenes, mientras que la luz roja indica que ya no lo son- dijo Luna con calma –Y por lo que veo, algunos de ustedes si que han estado activos- dijo Luna sonriendo Maliciosamente.  
  
Al terminar de decir estas palabras, el grupo de Yoh solo quedo en estado de Shock, aunque los mas Shockeados fueron Horo y Tamao al notar que la luz roja había aparecido sobre Yoh, Anna, Chocolove y Jun, mientras que estos últimos solo se sonrojaron.  
  
-Pero quien lo hubiera dicho- dijo Len con algo de enojo, aunque también de sorpresa.  
  
-Eh.. ¿Que cosa?- dijo Yoh avergonzado.  
  
-Quien diría que tu y Anna ya habían, pues, como lo diría- dijo Len con malicia.  
  
-¡Le pusieron Yoh al niño Brody!- dijo Chocolove de pronto, recibiendo su correspondiente pinchazo en la nariz -¡Ay mi narizita, me vas a dejar chato tiburoncito!.  
  
-Haré como que no escuche eso- dijo Len mirando nuevamente a Yoh, para después mirar a su hermana, quien solo sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
-Eh, Len yo..- dijo Jun con un cierto temor.  
  
-Ay hermanita, de ti no lo hubiera esperado- dijo Len con un suspiro –Ya hablaremos después, así que no te vayas a escapar- dijo Len mientras que Jun solo suspiro.  
  
-¿Y estos?- dijo Zeros señalando a Horo y a Tamao.  
  
-Se ve que les afecto bastante- dijo Nagha mirándoles, aunque de pronto se le acerco Amelia.  
  
-Y ya recordé que aun no hemos tenido nuestra pequeña charla- dijo Amelia, Nagha solo suspiro.  
  
-Vaya Joey, quien lo diría- dijo Tristan mientras la ponía una mano en el hombro –Se ve que no pierdes el tiempo.  
  
-No fastidies- dijo Joey mientras se retiraba.  
  
-Hermano...- dijo Serenity pero fue detenida por Seto.  
  
-No le molesten- dijo Seto, Serenity le miro extrañada pero asintió.  
  
-Vaya, a mi me parece que este chico ya sabia algo- dijo Zeros sonriendo, Tea y Yugi asintieron.  
  
-Oye hermano, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Pilika mientras meneaba a un shockeado Horo.  
  
-No lo creo, primero tuvo novia antes que yo y ahora resulta que hasta se estreno- dijo Horo como si fuera zombi –Quisiera estar muerto.  
  
-¡Ay hermano no exageres!- dijo Pilika tratando de animarle –El hecho de que seas un perdedor sin chica no quiere decir que siempre lo serás- dijo Pilika sonriéndole, aunque Horo solo se puso mas deprimido.  
  
-Creo que mas que ayudarlo lo hundió mas- dijo Mana mirándoles  
  
-E, Tamao... –dijo Manta acercándose a Tamao, pero esta solo se levanto y se fue a su habitación ante la mirada de todos.  
  
-Creo que no lo tomo muy bien- dijo Gourry mirándole.  
  
-¡Y tu que crees cerebro de Medusa!- dijo Lina mientras le daba un coscorrón a su compañero.  
  
-Dime, ¿Quién te dijo que nos mostraras ese hechizo?- dijo Anna aun algo sonrojada (aunque no era muy notable), aunque aun estaba visiblemente molesta.  
  
-Oh vamos, ¿no me digas que te molesto?- dijo Luna sonriendo con algo de malicia –A esto, ¿qué edad tienes?- dijo Luna, aunque Anna solo le miro.  
  
-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- dijo Anna con molestia.  
  
-Bueno, es que no pareces mayor de 16 años- dijo Luna –Aunque claro, yo a tu edad aun no había salido con alguien, pero se ve que los jóvenes de este mundo son mas liberales.  
  
-Bueno, yo no diría mas liberales- dijo un sonrojado Yoh –Yo mas bien diría algo liberados.  
  
-Si eso es casi lo mismo- dijo Tea a Yugi por lo bajo. Yugi se río entre dientes mientras que Anna solo le daba un coscorrón a Yoh.  
  
-Bueno, no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada- dijo Anna mirando al grupo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-En eso tiene razón Anna Banana- dijo Chocolove, ante lo que Anna uso su técnica secreta No. 2 (ya saben, lanzar a Manta).  
  
-El asunto es que, ya que estamos hospedándoles aquí- dijo Anna con calma –Lo menos que deberán de hacer es ayudar con el mantenimiento de los baños termales Funbari.  
  
-Claro- dijo Tea sonriéndole –Será un placer poder ayudarles- dijo Tea, Yugi y los demás (excepto Seto) asintieron.  
  
-Pero Annita, ellos son los invitados- dijo Yoh, Anna le miro con dureza.  
  
-¿Y?- dijo Anna –Tu sabes muy bien que en esta pensión no nos llueve el dinero, aparte de ver como devoran, lo menos que pueden hacer es ayudar.  
  
-Pero Annita- dijo Yoh de manera suplicante pero Tea y Filia le interrumpieron.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Tea con calma –Ya les dijimos que será un placer poder ayudarles.  
  
-Es cierto, no seriamos unos buenos huéspedes si no ayudásemos- dijo Filia, Anna sonrío levemente, pero una bolsa cayo en la mesa, esta hizo tanto ruido que todos voltearon a verle.  
  
-Creo que eso será suficiente- dijo Seto mientras señalaba la bolsa, de la cual comenzaron a caer piedras preciosas (rubíes, diamantes, esmeraldas, etc) y piezas de oro y plata ante la atónita mirada de todos.  
  
-Suficiente para que- dijo Anna extrañada, aunque sin dejar de ver la bolsa.  
  
-Para que mas, para pagar mi hospedaje y el de Mokuba- dijo Seto con calma.  
  
-¡¿Oye Kaiba de donde sacaste todo eso?!- dijo Tristan impresionado.  
  
-No tengo por que decírtelo- dijo Seto de manera despectiva –Pero te lo diré si tanto deseas saberlo, fue lo que gane en la feria de ese pueblo- dijo Seto con calma.  
  
-Vaya suerte- dijo Bakura mirando el oro.  
  
-Bueno, si puede ser aceptado- dijo Anna, Seto sonrío con calma, pero Mokuba le jalo el hombro.  
  
-Hermano, ¿no crees que eso puede servir para pagar el hospedaje de todos- dijo Mokuba pero Seto negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Mokuba, con lo que ellos comen, y con los destrozos que de seguro llegaran a hacer- dijo Seto con calma –Eso no alcanzaría en lo mas mínimo.  
  
-¡Nos estas llamando irresponsables- dijeron Lina y Tristan enfadados.  
  
-Si les queda el saco- dijo Seto con cinismo.  
  
-¡Ya veras cuando te agarre- dijo Lina pero Luna solo le puso una mano en el hombro, ante lo que Lina solo pudo calmarse.  
  
-Ya, tranquilos- dijo Serenity con calma –De todos modos será bueno ayudarles.  
  
-Oye hermano- dijo Mokuba con calma -¿No podrías hacer una excepción con ella?- dijo Mokuba mirando a Serenity.  
  
-Bueno, solo por ti lo haré- dijo Seto, en eso Joey entro al cuarto.  
  
-Oye Kaiba- dijo Joey -¿No podría ser también a Mai?- dijo Joey.  
  
-A Joey- dijo Yugi acercándosele -¿Ya sabes como esta Mai?- pregunto Yugi, pero Joey negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo se, aun no ha salido de con Fausto- dijo Joey y volteo a ver a Seto -¿Y bien Kaiba?.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Seto ante la sorpresa de todos –Pero solo por que he decidido ser algo magnánimo.  
  
-Bueno, ya arreglado el asunto- dijo Anna –Mañana les asignare sus labores- dijo Anna saliendo del cuarto.  
  
-Oye chico- dijo Tristan en voz baja acercándose a Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yoh con su sonrisa clásica.  
  
-¿Qué tal es ella en la cama?- dijo Tristan con malicia.  
  
-¿A que te ref...?- dijo Yoh, pero al darse cuenta de que se refería Tristan solo atino a sonrojarse –Este, creo que eso no se pregunta- dijo Yoh.  
  
-¡Oh vamos chico!- dijo Tristan palmeándole el hombro –No creo que sea malo que cuentes un poco, no creo que sea para tanto.  
  
-Eh... bueno- dijo Yoh cuando Anna volvió a entrar al cuarto, y la expresión de su rostro daba a entender su estado de animo.  
  
-Creo que ese par estará en problemas- dijo Zeros por lo bajo mientras veía la escena.  
  
En un cuarto de hotel, Pegasus y Hao se encontraban junto con un inconsciente Lizerg, mientras que a Morphin la mantenían en una pequeña jaula.  
  
-¿Y cuando soltaremos a la pequeña hada?- dijo Hao mientras observaba a Morphin.  
  
-Pronto, pero creo que será mejor que les dejemos estar un tiempo- dijo Pegasus –Así será mas entretenido.  
  
-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- dijo Hao mientras sonreía y miraba aparecer al espíritu del Fuego  
  
-Ya casi se a recuperado del todo- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.  
  
-Si, y no solo eso, ahora si vencerá a Yoh- dijo Hao sonriendo.  
  
-Bien, por lo mientras será mejor descansar, ya que dentro de poco podremos cumplir nuestras respectivas venganzas- dijo Pegasus mientras su Ojo del Milenio brillaba.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Por fin acabe este capitulo, aunque, al igual que los demás no me quedo como deseaba, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer al tener solo una línea por semana, en fin, en el próximo capitulo se vera como Anna organizara a todos para la manutención de la posada, a parte, veremos si el hecho de que ellos consideren a Yugi un shaman les hace entrenarlo, además ¿Seguirá Pilika hundiendo a su hermano con sus intentos de darle animo?, ¿Cómo reaccionara Ryu ante el hecho de que Yoh se estreno antes que el?, ¿Qué clase de platica tendrán Len y Jun?, ¿Anna se desquitara con Luna por haber descubierto su pequeño secreto?, ¿Se sabrá como, cuando y donde?, ¿Pegasus y Hao tendrán mas participación?, respuestas a estas y otras dudas en los siguientes 4 capítulos (que es lo que tengo planeado dure esta parte del fic), y para la siguiente parte haré que aparezcan los hermanos Isthar, así que por favor, sigan conmigo. A los lectores, acabo de empezar un nuevo fic, este es de Dawn of the Dead y se llama "¿Qué paso en México?, espero lo puedan leer. Le agradezco a Zero Asakura, a Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Dark Magician Asuka, a Anto-chan, Ryu Mari y Alejamoto por sus reviews, y a Evil navi por agregar mi idea a su historia.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a BarryBurton3000yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 7: Entrenamiento, recuerdos y un primer combate...  
  
Fausto entro al cuarto después de que Anna "disciplinara" a Yoh y a Tristan (claro que disciplinarlos venia siendo darles una pequeña paliza) y se retirase del cuarto, Joey fue el primero en acercársele.  
  
-¡Fausto!- dijo Joey -¿Cómo se encuentra Mai?- dijo Joey con preocupación, pero antes de que Fausto contestara una mano se poso en el hombro de Joey.  
  
-Tranquilo nene estoy bien- dijo Mai sonriéndole, Joey se le quedo viendo, pero sonrío con calma.  
  
-Que bueno Mai- dijo Yugi acercándoseles.  
  
-¿Y que es lo que tenias?- pregunto Tea, pero Mai solo le sonrío.  
  
-Era solo una pequeña molestia estomacal- dijo Mai -¿Y que le paso a ellos?- dijo Mai señalando a los semiinconscientes Yoh y Tristan.  
  
-Solo hicieron enfadar a Anna- dijo Horo aun con la mirada melancólica.  
  
-¿Y que hicieron para que los dejara así?- dijo Mai extrañada.  
  
-Bueno, es que Luna volvió a usar su hechizo- dijo Zeros sonriendo –Y ya te imaginaras quien resulto tener la luz roja.  
  
-Aunque Anna Banana no fue la única pue- dijo Chocolove mirando a Yoh.  
  
-Bueno, no quiero saber mas- dijo Mai.  
  
-Bueno pero creo que será mejor que tomen un descansó mientras tanto- dijo Tamao con calma –Les enseñare que habitaciones usaran.  
  
-Gracias- dijeron los chicos.  
  
En la entrada de un hospital, un hombre entro cargando a un muchacho de cabello verde a la sala de urgencias, uno de los doctores se le acerca rápidamente y el hombre comienza a hablar con el , el doctor corre a buscar un teléfono mientras que el hombre sonríe y se aleja discretamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente.  
  
Yoh se encontraba haciendo su tort... entrenamiento diario (aunque aumentado a la séptima potencia como castigo), pero no estaba solo, había alguien mas haciendo el entrenamiento (y no es ni Horo ni Len), sino que era ni mas ni menos que el buen Yugi. Lo que ocurre es que Anna le comento sobre el entrenamiento sobre el shamanismo y le explico los beneficios de dicho entrenamiento, y pues, Yugi como un reto, decidió llevarlo a cabo, aunque empezaba a arrepentirse.  
  
Mientras tanto, Joey y Mahado barrían algunas hojas secas en el patio, Tea ya había ayudado a Tamao en la cocina y se encontraba dándole algo de apoyo moral a Yugi, a Tristan, Anna lo había mandado a limpiar los baños, Lina, Nagha, Gourry, Mana, Amelia y Filia habían salido de compras junto con Pilika y Fausto, Len se encontraba limpiando el interior de la pensión junto con Horo (ocurría que ambos se habían peleado en el desayuno y por accidente mancharon a Anna con uno de los vasos de leche de Len, así que Anna les impuso ese castigo después de emplear su técnica especial contra ellos), Zeros y Zelgadis, pues ni idea de que hacían, ya que cada quien se fue por su lado, Bakura se encontraba investigando un poco sobre ese mundo, Serenity y Mai veían el entrenamiento de Yoh y Yugi (Serenity también había ayudado a Tamao en la cocina y a Mai, Joey no le dejo ayudar a causa de que Fausto le recomendó que descansara), mientras que Luna, Seto y Mokuba habían salido junto con Manta a conocer un poco Funbari (es una suerte ser el que paga y en el caso de Luna, que incluso Anna se diera cuenta que no debía de meterse con ella).  
  
Anna revisaba su cronometro con el que tomaba el tiempo del entrenamiento de Yoh y Yugi.  
  
-¿Ya Annita?- dijo Yoh con sus sendos lagrimones en los ojos, Anna reviso su cronometro, el cual ya se había detenido desde hacia 10 minutos.  
  
-No, aun te faltan 15 minutos- dijo Anna mientras que Yoh lloraba, aunque Yugi soportaba un poco mas el entrenamiento.  
  
-¡Usted puede amo Yoh!- dijo Amidamaru dándole su apoyo moral.  
  
-¡Vamos Yugi!- dijo Tea animando a Yugi, este solo le sonrío, Anna miro de reojo a Tea y sonrío levemente mientras su mente empezaba a recordar la charla que había tenido en la noche anterior con Pilika.  
  
RECUERDO DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR.  
  
-Anna- dijo Pilika entrando a la habitación de Anna, ella solo volteo a verle.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Anna, Pilika le sonrío, lo que hizo que Anna sintiera un pequeño escalofrió.  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Pilika poniéndosele enfrente -¿Cómo fue?.  
  
-¿Cómo fue que?- pregunto Anna, aunque ya se imaginaba de que hablaba Pilika.  
  
-¡Oh vamos Anna!, ¡No te hagas la inocente!- dijo Pilika acercándosele -¡Dime, como fue tu primera vez!- dijo Pilika provocando que Anna enrojeciera.  
  
-Eso es algo de lo que no tengo de que hablar- dijo Anna sonrojada, pero Pilika no claudico.  
  
-¡Anda Anna!, ¡No me dejes con la duda!- dijo Pilika mientras le ponía unos ojos de cordero a medio morir, Anna solo volteo la cara.  
  
-Ni creas que con eso me convencerás- dijo Anna.  
  
-¡Anda, quiero saber!- dijo Pilika nuevamente, de pronto alguien abrió la puerta.  
  
-Yo también quisiera saber- dijo Tamao entrando tranquilamente al cuarto, Pilika y Anna se sorprendieron, mas por el hecho de haber visto su reacción al enterarse de lo acontecido. A parte de que Anna ya sabia los sentimientos de Tamao por Yoh.  
  
-A Tamao... –dijo Anna pero Tamao le interrumpió.  
  
-No se preocupe señorita Anna- dijo Tamao sonriéndole –Lo que yo sentía por el joven Yoh ya es cosa pasada, solo me tomo desprevenida, a parte ya lo supere- dijo Tamao sonriendo.  
  
-Tamao- dijo Anna sonriéndole ligeramente, hasta que Tamao cerro la puerta y se le acerco de la misma manera que Pilika.  
  
-Y bien- dijeron ambas al unísono -¡Nos vas a contar o no!- dijeron ambas, ante lo que Anna se dio cuenta que no importaba cuanto tratara de evitarlo, ninguna de las dos le dejaría en paz hasta que se los contara.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Anna resignada –Aunque ambas son muy molestas- dijo Anna mientras que ambas solo se sonreían –Fue hace solo dos semanas....  
  
FLASHBACK (bueno, se que este es un recuerdo, pero es que lo puse por partida doble, por cierto, en este capitulo meteré bastantes)  
  
Anna se encontraba en la sala de la pensión (si ya se que son las aguas termales Funbari, pero a mi me da flojera escribir eso, así que lo dejo en pensión) viendo la televisión, los últimos días habían sido sumamente cálidos y para Anna, el pequeño ventilador que tenia consigo no era suficiente para refrescarle, por lo que sudaba bastante, provocando que su vestido se le pegara bastante al cuerpo.  
  
-Rayos, Yoh ya se tardo con el helado que le encargue- dijo Anna mientras cambiaba el canal de el televisor, justo en ese momento llego Yoh, aunque se le veía algo asustado.  
  
-Eh, ya llegue Annita- dijo Yoh mientras entraba a la sala.  
  
-Ya era hora- dijo Anna mirándole, aunque rápidamente volteo la vista, y es que, al igual que ella, Yoh también se encontraba con bastante sudor, por lo que su camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo, aparte de que al llevarla abierta, el sudor resaltaba su musculatura (ya bastante notable a causa de los entrenamientos de Anna), Anna solo desvió ligeramente la mirada -¿Y mi helado?- dijo Anna, pero Yoh solo sonrío nerviosamente mientras que levantaba una jarra.  
  
-Es que, pues, sabes- dijo Yoh mientras sonreía con nervios –Es que se derritió- dijo Yoh nervioso mientras se preparaba para recibir su castigo.  
  
-Oh, esta bien- dijo Anna con calma mientras que Yoh solo le miro sorprendido, pero sonrío ya con mas calma -¿Y bien?, ¿No te vas a sentar?.  
  
-Si Annita- dijo Yoh mientras se sentaba cercas del pequeño ventilador y empezó a ver la televisión con Anna.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos, el calor en el ambiente se había incrementado, por lo que ambos estaban bastante sudorosos, Yoh de vez en cuando daba un vistazo hacia donde estaba Anna, el sudor en ella había hecho que el vestido negro que ella acostumbraba usar se le viera entallado y resaltaba su juvenil figura, Yoh se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, mas por que, el calor del ambiente aunado a sus pensamientos, le estaban provocando bastantes sensaciones en torno a Anna, lo peor es que la atracción que sentía hacia Anna se incrementaba cada vez mas.  
  
En el caso de Anna, a ella le pasaba prácticamente lo mismo, Anna noto que si seguía en ese cuarto, algo podría pasar entre ellos, ya que ella encontraba a Yoh bastante atractivo en esos momentos. Anna se levanto.  
  
-Voy a tomar un baño- dijo Anna, Yoh asintió y siguió viendo la televisión.  
  
Cuando Anna se encamino al baño, paso frente a Yoh, pero por azares del destino, piso un pequeño cojín que se encontraba en el suelo, resbalando con el.  
  
-¡Cuidado Anna!- dijo Yoh atrapando a Anna en el aire, aunque quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora.  
  
-Y... Yoh... –dijo Anna sonrojada, Yoh también se sonrojo.  
  
-Humm, he, estas bien- dijo Yoh sonrojado, pero noto que aun seguía abrazando a Anna, Anna solo agacho levemente la mirada.  
  
-Si... estoy bien- dijo Anna incorporándose, pero noto que aun seguía siendo abrazada por Yoh, Anna le miro a los ojos tratando de decir algo, pero la mirada de Yoh le hipnotizo por completo. Yoh estaba sonrojado.  
  
-Ah, Anna...- dijo Yoh pero Anna le toco el rostro con delicadeza.  
  
-No hables- le dijo Anna mientras le besaba, Yoh estaba algo asombrado, pero se dejo llevar, ya que, en el fondo, ya tenia bastante tiempo deseando eso.  
  
Ambos cayeron en el sillón de la sala, mientras que profundizaban el beso, de pronto Anna despojo a Yoh de su camisa, este se sorprendió, pero al ver el rostro de Anna se dio cuenta que el ambiente si que la había influido, Yoh se detuvo.  
  
-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto Anna?- dijo Yoh de pronto, pero Anna solo le sonrío maliciosamente.  
  
-Tu solo cállate- dijo Anna mientras le volvía a besar, Yoh solo suspiro pero sonrío mientras que ambos continuaban.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK (si, ya se que querían que profundizara mas, pero que quieren, soy pésimo para escribir lemons, así que lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación calenturienta).  
  
-Y así fue- dijo Anna, Pilika y Tamao le miraban asombradas.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Pilika –Pero a un no nos has dicho como es él en el acto- dijo Pilika con expresión de duda, tanto Anna como Tamao se sonrojaron.  
  
-¡Pilika, no tienes que ser tan directa!- dijo Tamao avergonzada, mientras que Anna solo tosía.  
  
-¿Pues yo no veo que tiene de malo?- dijo Pilika sonriendo –Aun así, dinos Anna ¿Es bueno o malo?, ¿Cómo lo sentiste?, ¿Te gusto?- pregunto Pilika, aunque Anna estaba que quería que se la tragase la tierra.  
  
-Bueno, pues- dijo Anna –Fue un poco extraño- dijo Anna, la respuesta dejo a Pilika y a Tamao sorprendidas.  
  
-¿Extraño?- dijo Pilika- ¿En que aspecto?.  
  
-Bueno, ya saben, es que en la televisión hablan mucho de ello, pero la verdad- dijo Anna mientras pensaba –Aunque fue agradable, no fue la enorme sensación de la que todo mundo habla- dijo Anna, Pilika y Tamao estaban sorprendidas, en ese momento Anna se percato de que había hablado de mas.  
  
-¡Entonces quieres decir que Yoh es malo en la cama!- grito Pilika, aunque Anna y Tamao le taparon la boca.  
  
-No grites tan fuerte- dijo Anna mientras que le quitaba la mano de la boca a Pilika –Además yo nunca dije que fuera malo en la cama, solo dije que fue extraño.  
  
-A parte, para el joven Yoh debe de haber sido también su primera vez- dijo Tamao algo molesta –Es lógico que al ser primerizo no vaya a ser un tigre al primer día- dijo Tamao, aunque Pilika y Anna le miraron con asombro.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Pilika pensativa –Ahora recuerdo que para todo se debe de practicar, nadie nace siendo un conocedor- dijo Pilika, Anna solo le miro con extrañeza.  
  
-Miren chicas, que esto no salga de este cuarto- dijo Anna, Pilika y Tamao asintieron –Así que creo que ya se pueden ir a dormir.  
  
-Bueno, creo que si- dijo Pilika, pero de pronto sonrío de manera maliciosa -Pero solo espero que tu e Yoh ya hallan practicado, o de lo contrario tal vez tu noche de bodas no sea muy buena- dijo Pilika, Anna solo enrojeció mientras que Tamao sacaba a Pilika del cuarto antes de que Anna estallara.  
  
FIN DEL RECUERDO DE ANNA.  
  
-Esa niña- dijo Anna para si –En serio que es bastante curiosa, bueno, al menos nadie mas aparte de ellas dos saben bien lo que paso- dijo Anna para sí.  
  
-Annita... ¿ya acabe?- pregunto Yoh, Anna solo miro su cronometro apagado  
  
-Yugi ya termino, pero a ti te faltan 5 minutos aun- dijo Anna, Yugi exhalo aliviado, mientras que Yoh solo saco sus enormes lagrimones.  
  
-Usted puede Amo Yoh- dijo Amidamaru mientras que Tea le llevaba a Yugi una toalla.  
  
-Ten Yugi- dijo Tea entregándole la toalla.  
  
-Gracias Tea- dijo Yugi mientras se secaba el sudor –Vaya, este entrenamiento es mas duro de lo que había pensado.  
  
-Bueno, pero cuando menos sabemos que te puede ayudar- dijo Tea sonriéndole a Yugi, este se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-También debo admitir que es bastante entretenido- dijo Yugi, Yami apareció en forma de espíritu a su lado.  
  
-"Así es como se habla Yugi"- dijo Yami sonriendo –"Pero no te esfuerces demasiado, recuerda que todo ejercicio debe de ser hecho con moderación".  
  
-Ya lo creo- dijo Yugi regresándole la toalla a Tea –Gracias Tea, bueno, creo que debemos continuar- dijo Yugi, Anna asintió mientras le hacia una señal a Yoh para que se detuviera.  
  
-Vaya, por un momento sentí que me quedaba sin brazos- dijo Yoh dejando caer sus brazos.  
  
-Y dentro de poco no sentirás las piernas- dijo Anna mientras que Yoh solo lloraba –Ahora tu Yoh correrás 30 kilómetros, mientras que tu Yugi solo correrás 10 kilómetros.  
  
-Bien- dijo Yugi con calma, aunque Tea le miro con cierta preocupación, pero Yugi solo le miro con calma –No te preocupes Tea, se que puedo hacerlo.  
  
-He si- dijo Tea mientras que sonreía levemente, Anna le miro.  
  
-Si quieres puedes acompañarlos- dijo Anna mientras señalaba una bicicleta, Tea asintió.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Tea –Pero creo que será mejor que corra junto con ellos, de todos modos ya necesito algo de ejercicio.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Anna mientras que Yoh miraba sorprendido a Tea, Anna lo noto –En ese caso, creo que yo también los acompañare- dijo Anna ante la atónita mirada de Yoh.  
  
-¿Tu nos acompañaras Annita?- dijo Yoh mientras que Anna entraba a la pensión.  
  
-Si solo me pondré algo mas cómodo- dijo Anna mientras que Tea se preparaba.  
  
-Que bueno que la señorita Jun tenia esos tenis a la mano- dijo Tea mientras se acercaba a Yugi.  
  
-Si, aunque 10 kilómetros si es bastante- dijo Yugi ahora con una ligera expresión de preocupación.  
  
-No te preocupes Yugi, yo también soy buena para los deportes- dijo Tea sonriéndole, Yugi solo se sonrojo.  
  
En el interior de la pensión, Len y Horo continuaban limpiando, aunque la mente de Len recordaba la charla que tuvo con Jun la noche anterior.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Entonces hermanita- dijo Len con una expresión seria en el rostro, mientras que Jun le miraba con algo de temor –Creo que tienes algo que explicarme-  
  
-E... bueno... Len... es que- dijo Jun balbuceando, Len solo suspiro.  
  
-No te preocupes Jun, yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte- dijo Len con calma –Y tampoco pienso decirle a nuestro Padre, así que por eso no habrá problemas.  
  
-Esta bien Len- dijo Jun mientras se sentaba en la cama –Fue hace un mes cuando estábamos en Norteamérica- dijo Jun.  
  
-¿Con quien?- dijo Len aunque algo le dio mala espina.  
  
-Te lo diré, pero debes de prometerme que no te enfadaras- dijo Jun, entonces Len solo puso una expresión de duda.  
  
-¿Es alguien que conozco?- dijo Len, aunque empezó a darse cuenta de que si debía de ser así.  
  
-Si, por eso te pido que no te enfades, ni vayas a ir a matarle- dijo Jun mientras le sonreía nerviosamente, Len solo sudo frío, recordó que hombres habían estado con ellos cuando estuvieron de Norteamérica, Yoh, Ryu, Horo, Bruce Long y Manta estaban descartados. Eso solo dejaba a...  
  
-¿Es Fausto?- pregunto Len, pero Jun negó con la cabeza, Len recordó que Fausto aun estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa por lo que se recrimino –"Entonces, deben de ser Silver o Chocolove"- pensó Len para si, pero algo no cuajaba, aun así, un terrible escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda.  
  
-Creo que ya debes de saber con quien- dijo Jun mientras le miraba con algo de pena, en ese momento Len se dio cuenta, aunque no quería creerlo.  
  
-¿No me digas que es...?- dijo Len mientras solo deseaba que Jun no le confirmara lo que iba a decir -¿Chocolove?- dijo Len mientras anhelaba escuchar un no como respuesta.  
  
-Así es- dijo Jun con una voz tan baja, que casi pareció un susurro, Len solo se puso de colores, aunque en su mente solo pensaba en estrangular a cierto negro con toda su fuerza.  
  
-Ese condenado chocolate- dijo Len mientras su sangre hervía, pero Jun le toco el hombro.  
  
-Len, debes de jurarme que no le dañaras- dijo Jun seriamente, Len solo tomo aire, aunque seguía enfadado.  
  
-Esta bien, no lo matare- dijo Len, aunque de pronto una sonrisa malévola le salió en el rostro –Pero no creo que sea malo lastimarlo un poco- dijo Len, Jun solo le sonrío con nerviosismo.  
  
-Solo no seas muy brusco- dijo Jun con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
  
-Solo dime, ¿Por qué el?- dijo Len de pronto -¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de ese chocolate?.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad fue solo algo que paso- dijo Jun mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Len extrañado.  
  
-Bueno, es que lo que paso fue que un día que ambos nos encontramos- dijo Jun –Y bueno, platicamos un rato, me pareció alguien agradable, después de eso le invite un poco de vino que yo tenia guardado, después, pues, una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno, creo que ya sabes que es lo que sigue- dijo Jun mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-Bien, ya no tienes que contarme mas- dijo Len –Ya puedes irte hermana, y no te preocupes, no le diré a papá, aunque a para gustos que te cargas.  
  
-El gusto se rompe en géneros- dijo Jun con una sonrisa –Gracias por entenderme.  
  
-No tienes por que- dijo Len mientras que Jun se retiraba.  
  
Len tomo una almohada, se la puso en la cara y...  
  
-¡#$%&#$%&}{{¡- grito Len mientras destrozaba la almohada a mordidas imaginando que era cierto negro roba hermanas.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Len ya se encontraba mas tranquilo, aunque había notado que Horo se encontraba de bastante buen humor, incluso haciendo su castigo.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Len extrañado –Noto desde esta mañana que se te bajo la depresión de ayer.  
  
-Eso, bueno, es que algo que escuche ayer en la noche me permitió recuperar mi autoestima al 100%- dijo Horo sonriendo, Len le miro extrañado.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Len extrañado, Horo solo hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-¿En serio quieres saber?- dijo Horo, Len dudo un poco, pero decidió dejar que su curiosidad fuera satisfecha.  
  
-Si, si quiero saber- dijo Len, Horo sonrío mas ampliamente.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Horo –Veras, ocurre que ayer en la noche cuando me disponía a ir a comer algo, vi que Tamao entraba al cuarto de Anna- dijo Horo, Len asintió –Y pues decidí ver que era lo que pasaría, ya sabes, con lo que Tamao sentía por Yoh, pensé que se pondría bueno.  
  
-¿Y?- pregunto Len -¿Qué paso?.  
  
-Bueno, en primera me entere que Tamao ya no siente nada por Yoh- dijo Horo, esto con una expresión de bastante felicidad –Y después, me entere que...- dijo Horo, aunque dejando a Len en duda.  
  
-¿De que te enteraste?- dijo Len intrigado.  
  
-Te vas a caer cuando te enteres- dijo Horo, Len solo se molesto.  
  
-Ya habla- dijo Len molesto.  
  
-Bueno, pero conste que te advertí- dijo Horo sonriendo con malicia –Estas listo, pues... Escuche que Yoh es malo en la cama- dijo Horo, Len le miro con sorpresa.  
  
-¿¡Cómo?!- dijo Len asombrado, aunque Horo le tapo la boca.  
  
-Calla- dijo Horo levemente –Que si Anna te escucha capaz que me mata y a ti te toca irte conmigo- dijo Horo.  
  
-¿Y yo por que?- dijo Len extrañado.  
  
-Por que sabes demasiado- dijo Horo con una expresión sombría.  
  
-Payaso- dijo Len, aunque de pronto miro alguien estaba junto a ellos.  
  
-Hola chicos- dijo Tristan acercándoseles.  
  
-A hola chico- dijo Horo sonriéndole, Len solo les miro con extrañeza.  
  
-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablábamos?- dijo Len con calma.  
  
-Pues solo un poco- dijo Tristan sonriendo.  
  
-¿Y que es un poco para ti?- dijo Len.  
  
-A, solo lo referente al pequeño problema de su amiguito- dijo Tristan con calma.  
  
-Oye amigo- dijo Horo de pronto –No lo vayas a comentar o si no nos meteremos en líos.  
  
-Si ya lo se- dijo Tristan sonriendo.  
  
-¡Hey chicos!- dijo Yoh apareciendo de pronto tras ellos.  
  
-¡Yoh!- dijeron los tres al pegar un brinco.  
  
-E, ¿Qué pasa algo malo?- dijo Yoh extrañado.  
  
-¡No... no nada!- dijo Horo -¿qué haces?.  
  
-Estamos esperando a Anna- dijo Yoh con calma –Es que decidió acompañarnos al entrenamiento.  
  
-Un momento- dijo Len sorprendido -¿Anna los va a acompañar?.  
  
-Si, no es raro- dijo Yoh sonriendo –Por cierto, ¿De que hablaban?- dijo Yoh.  
  
-De nada, de nada- dijo Tristan sonriendo nerviosamente, aunque Horo volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.  
  
-¿En serio lo quieres saber?- dijo Horo aunque Len y Tristan solo se miraron.  
  
-¿Qué no dijo que lo guardáramos en secreto?- dijo Tristan.  
  
-Dijo, pero ya ves como es el, aunque creo que lo mejor será optar por lo sano e irse de aquí ¿o tu que crees?- dijo Len mientras miraba a Tristan.  
  
-Si creo que si- dijo Tristan mientras empezaba a retirarse, pero de pronto notaron que Anna bajaba las escaleras, aunque esta ves llevaba un traje deportivo negro.  
  
-Ya estoy lista- dijo Anna mientras pasaba al lado de ellos, Horo se le acerco a Yoh.  
  
-Luego hablamos- dijo Horo a Yoh, este solo asintió, aunque se encontraba extrañado.  
  
-Bien Yoh, hay que irnos ya que no creo que Tea y Yugi tengan tu tiempo- dijo Anna mientras que Yoh asentía y le seguía.  
  
Mientras tanto Serenity y Mai se encontraban platicando.  
  
-Veo que el entrenamiento del joven Yoh es duro- dijo Serenity con calma -¿Crees que Yugi podrá soportarlo'.  
  
-¿Yugi?, créeme, si alguien puede hacerlo es el- dijo Mai sonriendo.  
  
-Y Mai, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Fausto?- dijo Serenity –Ya que he notado que no te a permitido hacer nada.  
  
-E... no, no fue algo importante, es solo un pequeño malestar- dijo Mai sonriéndole nerviosamente –"Si tan solo supieras"- pensó Mai mientras su mente regresaba a lo que Fausto le había dicho.  
  
FLASHBACK (y aun faltan mas)  
  
Fausto se encontraba pensando después de haber revisado los análisis de Mai, aunque esta últimas se encontraba bastante intranquila.  
  
-¿Y bien Doc.?, ¿Qué es lo que tengo?- dijo Mai impaciente.  
  
-Pues, no se lo sabría decir claramente señorita- dijo Fausto con calma -Pero si lo que yo creo es correcto...  
  
-¿Qué, que pasa?- dijo Mai ya algo preocupada.  
  
-Parece que usted esta embarazada- dijo Fausto, aunque la expresión de Mai era todo un poema, Fausto noto que era algo inesperado para ella –Mire señorita, no estamos totalmente seguros de que este en lo correcto, pero todo parece indicar que así es.  
  
-Pero... ¿Cómo?, digo, si es que fue solo una vez- dijo Mai aun sorprendida.  
  
-Bueno, recuerde que con una vez basta- dijo Fausto seriamente –Dígame, ¿Es acaso ese muchacho rubio la persona con la que tuvo relaciones?- dijo Fausto, Mai asintió –Bien, entonces creo que debemos de informarle, mañana estaré seguro si lo esta o no, pero por lo mientras será mejor que el lo sepa.  
  
-¡No, espere!- dijo Mai –Será mejor que esperemos a que los resultados estén listos.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Fausto, aunque su expresión era dubitativa –Espero que sepas lo que haces, ya que también es la responsabilidad de ese joven.  
  
-Ya lo se, pero ocurre que yo soy mayor que el- dijo Mai –El saberlo puede afectarle demasiado.  
  
-Esta bien, entiendo- dijo Fausto –Por lo mientras diremos que es un dolor estomacal, pero si estoy en lo cierto, me veré en la necesidad de decírselo- dijo Fausto.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
  
-"Solo espero que no haya que decírselo, el pobre es aun muy impresionable"- pensó Mai mientras miraba a Joey con melancolía, ante la mirada de extrañeza de Serenity.  
  
Mientras tanto Joey y Mahado se tomaban un descanso de su labor.  
  
-Uff, ya tenia tiempo que no hacia quehaceres caseros- dijo Mahado sonriendo mientras se limpiaba el sudor.  
  
-Veo que lo disfrutas amigo- dijo Joey sonriéndole –Aunque, e notado que tu piel se ha puesto mas morena, ¿Por qué será?- dijo Joey extrañado.  
  
-Bueno, debes de saber que en si ese es mi color natural- dijo Mahado –Es solo que a causa de la atmósfera del reino de las sombras mi piel tiende a aclararse un poco, aunque también tengo vagos recuerdos de algo que paso hace tiempo, pero no se muy bien- dijo Mahado.  
  
-A bueno, oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Joey,.  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Mahado sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué es Mana de ti?- dijo Joey, Mahado se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Ella... bueno, e, pues ella es solo mi aprendiz- dijo Mahado sonrojado, pero Joey solo le sonrío con malicia.  
  
-Así, ¿Y entonces por que te sonrojas?- dijo Joey con malicia –A mi se me hace que hay algo mas.  
  
-¡No, no como crees!- dijo Mahado sonrojado, aunque Joey solo se río bastante.  
  
-¡Ya tranquilo!, ¡Si solo lo decía para ver como reaccionabas!- dijo Joey riéndose, Mahado solo empezó a reírse también.  
  
-Aunque sabes, ella si es una persona muy importante para mi- dijo Mahado sonriendo, Joey solo asintió.  
  
-Si, lo e notado- dijo Joey –Aunque veo que pese a todo eres un poco distante con ella.  
  
-Si lo se, pero es que en muchas ocasiones no se ni como comportarme- dijo Mahado con una leve expresión de tristeza.  
  
-Bueno, pero sabes que tienes aun oportunidad para remediar el asunto- dijo Joey –Yo sin embargo, puedo estar en apuros.  
  
-¿por qué?- dijo Mahado extrañado.  
  
-Es que hoy en la mañana hable con Kaiba- dijo Joey –Y lo que me dijo me puso a pensar.  
  
-¿Pues que te dijo?- dijo Mahado extrañado.  
  
-Pues veras...  
  
FLASHBACK (no se quejen, este capitulo esta relleno de ellos).  
  
-¿Qué pasa Kaiba?- dijo Joey acercándosele a Seto.  
  
-Bueno, creo que debemos hablar- dijo Seto con calma.  
  
-¿Hablar?, ¿De que?- dijo Joey extrañado.  
  
-Dime, ¿Qué no recuerdas que hicieron tu y Mai?- dijo Seto, Joey se atraganto con su propia saliva en cuanto recordó que Seto también sabía que era lo que había pasado.  
  
-Si, si lo recuerdo, ¿Qué con eso?- dijo Joey.  
  
-Bueno, pues, deseaba decirte algo sobre los hechos y consecuencias- dijo Seto con calma.  
  
-Es cierto, ya me lo habías dicho- dijo Joey mirándole.  
  
-Bien, seré breve- dijo Seto con calma, mientras que Joey solo sudo frío.  
  
-Esta bien, habla- dijo Joey.  
  
-Mira, se que ya debiste haberlo escuchado en la escuela- dijo Seto –Pero creo que deberé recordarte que el hecho de haber tenido relaciones con alguien puede tener consecuencias como, pues, enfermedades, o embarazo- dijo Seto, pero Joey palideció al escuchar estas palabras.  
  
-¿E... Em... Embarazo?- dijo Joey temblando.  
  
-Si, y creo que eso es lo que podría estarle pasando a Mai- dijo Seto.  
  
-¡Pero si solo fue una vez!- dijo Joey sorprendido.  
  
-Con una basta Wheeler- dijo Seto mirándole –Recuerda que perdimos aproximadamente un mes de nuestras vidas y ella a demostrado muchas señales.  
  
-¿Señales?- dijo Joey extrañado.  
  
-Los mareos, el desmayo- dijo Seto, eso hizo que Joey se diera cuenta de ello.  
  
-¡Dios!, ¡¿Pero que haré si eso es lo que pasa?!- dijo Joey asustado.  
  
-Tranquilo, mira que cuando menos sabes que ella es autosuficiente- dijo Seto –Pero creo que el problema es el hecho de que tu eres menor de edad.  
  
-¿Y eso como puede ser un problema?- dijo Joey extrañado.  
  
-Has notado que el hecho de que ambos hayan tenido relaciones siendo que ella tiene 24 y tu solo 17, así que las autoridades podrían malinterpretarlo- dijo Seto, Joey solo sudo frío, pero Seto le sonrío –No te preocupes, en ese caso te podría echar una mano, pero solo lo hago por que se el problema que eso puede ser.  
  
-He, pues no se que decir- dijo Joey –Creo que gracias.  
  
-No hay de que- dijo Seto mientras se retiraba, pero en eso Joey le llamo.  
  
-¡Oye Kaiba!- dijo Joey, Seto volteo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Wheeler?- dijo Seto extrañado.  
  
-Cuando menos dime con quien lo hiciste- dijo Joey, Seto solo le miro.  
  
-Puesto que insistes en saberlo, te lo diré- dijo Seto -¿Conoces a la encargada de la exposición egipcia del museo domino?.  
  
-No- dijo Joey con rapidez.  
  
-Me lo imagine- dijo Seto sonriendo –Se llama Ishizu Isthtar, me imagino que la habrás visto en la televisión.  
  
-¡A sí lo recuerdo!- dijo Joey sonriendo aunque después miro a Seto maliciosamente –A, y e notado que es bastante hermosa, pero ¿Qué edad tiene?, digo, me imagino que será mayor que tu.  
  
-Si, estas en lo cierto, pero no tanto, solo tiene 20 años- dijo Seto con calma.  
  
-¿Y como la conociste?- dijo Joey.  
  
-Te lo contare solo por que ya estamos un poco en confianza- dijo Seto –Fue hace unos meses cuando inauguro la exposición egipcia en el museo de Domino, recuerdo que fui invitado por ella a una exhibición privada y allí, ella me hizo entrega de una carta para que la usase- dijo Seto cuando Joey le interrumpió.  
  
-¿Qué carta era?- pregunto Joey, pero Seto solo frunció el ceño.  
  
-Eso no te importa- dijo Seto –Y si deseas que te siga contando ya no me interrumpas.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Joey algo apenado.  
  
-Bien, recuerdo que después de haber vuelto a la mansión, Mokuba me convenció para que la invitara a salir a una cena como agradecimiento- dijo Seto –Yo accedí, aunque con mis dudas, pero, bueno, resulto que era una persona bastante agradable, así que la invite nuevamente y así pasaron varios días- dijo Seto sonriendo levemente –En la última cena que tuvimos antes de que pasara este incidente, tomamos algo de vino ese día, y pues ya sabes, el ambiente, la compañía, una cosa llevo a la otra, y creo que ya te imaginaras que paso.  
  
-Si, ya me lo imagino- dijo Joey –Pero me doy cuenta que tu también lo hiciste estando ebrio- dijo Joey triunfalmente.  
  
-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- dijo Seto mientras sonreía –Pero a diferencia tuya, yo si estaba conciente de lo que hacia, y si use protección- dijo Seto, Joey solo bufo mientras Seto reía.  
  
-Bah, aun así- dijo Joey pensativo -¿Ella es buena en la cama?- dijo Joey.  
  
-Ishizu, es la mejor- dijo Seto con una sonrisa –Creo que aquí termina, esta conversación, y recuerda ver que Mai este bien.  
  
-Si, y gracias por el consejo- dijo Joey mientras Seto se retiraba.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
-Y eso fue lo que me dijo Kaiba- dijo Joey, Mahado solo se toco el mentón mientras pensaba.  
  
-Bueno en eso el tiene razón- dijo Mahado –Solo esperemos que no sea eso.  
  
-Si, pero, si Mai estuviese embarazada yo se que asumiría la responsabilidad de mis acciones- dijo Joey firmemente –Digo, a fin de cuentas yo también soy responsable.  
  
-Así se habla- dijo Mahado sonriéndole –Bueno, creo que ya debemos continuar- dijo Mahado recogiendo su escoba.  
  
-Si eso creo- dijo Joey mientras sonreía –Sabes, esta platica me a ayudado a desahogarme, gracias.  
  
-Ni lo digas, se que tu harías lo mismo por mi- dijo Mahado sonriéndole mientras que ambos empezaban a barrer nuevamente.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: Este capitulo si que me quedo largo por lo que lo he dividido en dos partes, y es que hay muchas cosas que aun quisiera meter, pero en fin, esperen mas próximamente, por cierto, si ya lo notaron, ya metí mas Joey / Mai, aparte de que ya se revlo con quien lo hizo Jun, y si me preguntan por que elegí a Chocolove y no a Li Bruce Long, pues fue por que considere que la necrofilia (tener relaciones con los muertos), no seria sano para la chica, por lo que decidí meter a alguien que me cae muy bien, ahora la duda será, ¿Len mandara al hospital a Chocolove por robarle a su hermana?, ¿Cómo reaccionara Yoh cuando Horo le diga que se entero que es malo en la cama?, ¿Yugi y Tea soportaran los entrenamientos de Anna?, ¿Aparecerán mas los Slayers (cuando menos en el siguiente capitulo si)?, ¿Yoh y los demás se enteraran de que Lizerg esta en el hospital?, ¿Cuándo comenzara la venganza de Pegasus y Hao?, respuestas a estas y mas dudas en los próximos capítulos. Gracias a los reviews de Zero Asakura, Anto-Chan, Jennifer Jenneri, Dark Magician Asuka, Alejamoto Diethel, y Ryu Mary, y como un regalo a Anto-Chan, ya puse un poco de Seto / Ishizu, espero que te haya gustado, aunque para la tercera parte del fic ya aparecerá Ishizu y comenzara la fase final.  
  
Como una nota final, vi que mi posición de defensa fue borrada de la pagina, pero no importa, ya encontrare donde ponerla, aunque no por eso me alejare de FF.net ya que eso seria un insulto para aquellos que han leído mis historias, así que seguiré sin importar que pase, por lo que agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi posición.  
  
Muchas gracias.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a BarryBurton3000yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego 


	8. Capitulo 8

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 8: Encuentros...  
  
En la zona comercial de Funbari (por que me imagino que debe de haber una) Pilika, Gourry, Lina, Nagha, Amelia, Mana, Filia y Fausto acababan de terminar de hacer las compras. Para Lina eso de andar haciendo quehaceres no era algo muy digno para alguien como ella, pero aun así se encontraba sorprendida de cómo era ese mundo, aunque todos estaban así (menos Fausto y Pilika claro esta), después de comprar varías cosas para la pensión (comida y suplementos), ya se encontraban todos en camino.  
  
-Bien, creo que eso fue lo último- dijo Pilika revisando una lista que Anna le había dado, detrás de ella Gourry era quien en realidad llevaba la inmensa mayoría de los paquetes, aunque Amelia, Nagha, Filia, Mana y Fausto también llevaban algunos.  
  
-Bueno, debo admitir que este lugar es bastante interesante- dijo Lina mientras veía unas latas de conservas –Esto en mi mundo seria bastante útil.  
  
-Si, así no nos quedaríamos sin comida tan fácilmente- dijo Nagha quien estaba entretenida jugando con un encendedor que Pilika había comprado.  
  
-Señorita Pilika- dijo Fausto de pronto, Pilika le miro.  
  
-¿Si?- dijo Pilika, Fausto miraba su reloj.  
  
-Me disculpa, pero hay unas muestras muy importantes que debo de ir a recoger al hospital, espero que no le moleste que me retire- dijo Fausto.  
  
-O, por eso no te preocupes Fausto- dijo Pilika sonriéndole, Fausto le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Ande, deme los paquetes que lleva para que vaya mas ligero- dijo Mana mientras que sujetaba los víveres que Fausto llevaba consigo.  
  
-Entonces me retiro- dijo Fausto mientras se marchaba.  
  
-Es un hombre un poco extraño- dijo Filia después de que Fausto se fuera.  
  
-Estoico diría Yo- dijo Pilika sonriendo –Pero no es malo.  
  
-Eso lo note, aunque también veo que es un buen medico- dijo Lina.  
  
-¿Y el también es un Shaman?- dijo Nagha.  
  
-Si, es un Necromante- dijo Pilika, los demás asintieron, hasta que Gourry hablo.  
  
-¿Un necroque?- dijo Gourry extrañado.  
  
-Es alguien que puede emplear a los muertos- dijo Lina explicándoselo a Gourry.  
  
-Si, aunque se podría decir que su espíritu acompañante es el de su difunta esposa Eliza- dijo Pilika, todos le vieron sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Es viudo?- dijo Nagha extrañada –Vaya, y eso que se ve que es muy joven.  
  
-Si, aunque aun así es muy buena persona- dijo Pilika.  
  
Mientras que Fausto iba al hospital, cerca del mismo camino se encontraba Pegasus, quien había decidido dar un pequeño paseo para conocer un poco el lugar donde se encontraba, sin darse cuenta que Fausto venia corriendo por el camino que el recorría. En un cruce ambos se encontraron de frente, aunque Fausto por ir corriendo literalmente atropello a Pegasus, quien al verse sorprendido, cayo de puro sentón.  
  
-¡A, disculpe!- dijo Fausto mientras le daba la mano a Pegasus –Es que llevaba tanta prisa que no me fije por donde iba.  
  
-No se preocupe- dijo Pegasus levantándose –Aunque debería de tener un poco de mas cuidado.  
  
-Si, lo se- dijo Fausto, Pegasus sonrío y se retiro, Fausto pensaba hacer lo mismo, hasta que noto que había una cartera tirada en el piso, al recogerla noto que pertenecía al hombre con el que se había encontrado antes, así que decidió alcanzarlo mientras aun lo tenia a la vista.  
  
-¡Hey espere!- grito Fausto a Pegasus quien solo volteo a ver a Fausto.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Pegasus extrañado.  
  
-Se le cayo esto- dijo Fausto entregándole la cartera a Pegasus, este le miro sorprendido.  
  
-O, gracias, me sentiría terrible si la perdiese- dijo Pegasus mientras tomaba la cartera, cuando una fotografía cayo de la cartera, Fausto la sujeto y vio que era la imagen de una hermosa mujer, que era bastante parecida a Eliza.  
  
-Es una mujer muy bella- dijo Fausto mientras le entregaba la fotografía a Pegasus, este solo sonrío mientras sujetaba la foto.  
  
-Si, era mi esposa- dijo Pegasus sonriendo tristemente, Fausto se sorprendió.  
  
-Oh, lo siento mucho- dijo Fausto con algo de pena.  
  
-No se preocupe- dijo Pegasus –Aunque le agradezco por decir que era hermosa, ya que eso es muy cierto.  
  
-Si, y en parte, esa fotografía me hizo recordar a mi querida Eliza- dijo Fausto sonriendo, Pegasus le miro, pero pareció entender a que se refería Fausto.  
  
-Veo que usted también ha pasado por lo mismo- dijo Pegasus mientras que Fausto sacaba una pequeña foto del bolso de la camisa que llevaba y se la mostró a Pegasus, quien al mirarla solo dio un ligero respingo.  
  
-Vaya, puedo notar que si se parecían bastante- dijo Pegasus mirando la fotografía.  
  
-Si, por cierto- dijo Fausto extendiendo su mano –Mi nombre es Fausto.  
  
-Yo soy Maximilian Pegasus- dijo Pegasus estrechándole la mano. Fausto le sonrío, hasta que recordó que debía de ir por las pruebas de Mai al hospital.  
  
-Oh, disculpe que me tenga que retirara- dijo Fausto mientras daba una ojeada a su reloj –Pero es que debo de ir a recoger algo muy importante.  
  
-No se preocupe por ello- dijo Pegasus sonriendo –Solo espero poder charlar con usted otro día.  
  
-Si, se ve que nos podemos llevar bien- dijo Fausto mientras se iba –Hasta luego amigo.  
  
-Hasta luego- dijo Pegasus mientras se retiraba.  
  
-"Que sujeto tan agradable"- fue lo que ambos pensaron mientras que seguían su camino.  
  
En otra zona de la ciudad, Seto, Mokuba, Luna y Manta se encontraban caminando, para Luna el lugar era bastante interesante, aunque tanto Seto como Mokuba se veían algo aburridos.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué les ha parecido el lugar?- dijo Manta.  
  
-Bastante interesante- dijo Luna sonriendo.  
  
-Pues, te diré- dijo Seto con una expresión de aburrimiento. Mokuba hizo el mismo gesto.  
  
-Es que este lugar es muy parecido al lugar de donde venimos- dijo Mokuba –Aunque tal vez un poco mas atrasado.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Manta -¿Entonces que desean hacer?.  
  
-No se, que ellos decidan- dijo Luna con calma.  
  
-Volvamos a la pensión- dijo Seto con calma, Luna suspiro algo aburrida, mientras que Mokuba y Manta asentían.  
  
En la pensión, Horo y Len ya habían terminado con sus quehaceres, por lo que en eso veían la televisión junto con Joey, Tristan y Mahado, quienes también habían terminado con sus labores. Aunque todos se encontraban aburridos, ya que no había nada interesante que ver. Mai y Serenity se encontraban platicando con Tamao, con quien Serenity empezó a congeniar bastante.  
  
-Entonces eres una aprendiz de Itako- le dijo Mai a Tamao.  
  
-Si, aunque no soy tan buena como la señorita Anna, creo que aun me falta mucho por aprender- dijo Tamao sonriéndoles.  
  
-No te preocupes, se que lo conseguirás- dijo Serenity dándole ánimos.  
  
-¿En serio lo creen?- dijo Tamao.  
  
-Vamos amiga, si lo creemos- dijo Mai sonriéndole –Además creo que si te esfuerzas lo consegu... – pero Mai de pronto cubrió su boca y corrió al baño frente a unas asombradas (algo asustadas) Tamao y Serenity, quienes fueron rápidamente a ver como se encontraba Mai.  
  
-¡Señorita Mai!, ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- dijo Tamao preocupada.  
  
-Si, no se preocupen- dijo Mai desde adentro del baño.  
  
-¿Estas segura Mai?- dijo Serenity con preocupación –Recuerda que Fausto dijo que debías de reportar cualquier síntoma que tuvieses.  
  
-Si, lo se pero... un momento- dijo Mai, tanto Serenity como Tamao pudieron darse cuenta que ella estaba vomitando.  
  
-¿Qué crees que tenga?- le dijo Tamao a Serenity.  
  
-No lo se, pero me imagino que sea lo que sea que le halla hecho sentirse mal- dijo Serenity pensativa –Debe de haber sido cuando estuvimos en el mundo de la señorita Lina – dijo Serenity, Mai salió en ese momento del baño, aunque ya se encontraba algo aliviada, se le notaba bastante maltrecha.  
  
-Esas malditas nauseas, creo que Fausto estaba en lo correcto- dijo Mai por lo bajo.  
  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Serenity extrañada, aunque la palabra "nausea" le hizo empezar a notar que era lo que le pasaba.  
  
-No... nada- dijo Mai sonriéndole nerviosamente, Serenity pensaba preguntarle algo cuando se escucho que alguien corría rápidamente a donde se encontraban ellas.  
  
-¡Mai que pasa!- dijo Joey entrando rápidamente, aunque Mai solo le sonrío algo nerviosa.  
  
-Eh... Joey... no te preocupes- dijo Mai con nervios –Solo fue un mareo- dijo Mai, pero Joey le sujeto las manos, al o que Mai se sonrojo.  
  
-No me asustes así- dijo Joey con dulzura, aunque en su voz sonaba algo de firmeza –Creo que debería de hablar con Fausto, ya que si no sabemos que tienes entonces no podremos tomar medidas.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Mai sonriéndole –Tienes razón, en cuando llegue Fausto será bueno que hables con el.  
  
-Bien- dijo Joey mientras sonreía, aunque algo preocupado, Tamao y Serenity solo se miraron entre si.  
  
-Bueno, ya que esto se arreglo, ¿No desean un te?- dijo Tamao, Mai y Serenity asintieron, aunque a Joey no le agrado mucho la idea.  
  
-Eh... ¿no tendrías café?, es que no soy muy afecto al te- dijo Joey algo apenado.  
  
-Oh, creo que si tenemos un poco- dijo Tamao mientras iba a la cocina.  
  
-Espérame, yo te ayudo- dijo Serenity yendo tras ella.  
  
En la sala, Len y compañía solo esperaban a que regresara Joey, todos se habían percatado de que algo estaba mal cuando escucharon a Tamao y luego vieron a Joey ir corriendo a ver si Mai se encontraba bien. En esos momentos se entretenían viendo un partido de fútbol por la televisión.  
  
-¿Me pregunto si Mai se encontrara bien?- dijo Tristan, aunque sin dejar de ver el partido.  
  
-A, no te preocupes- dijo Len –No creo que sea nada grabe, ¡Eso era falta!- dijo Len mirando el televisor.  
  
-Además, dentro de poco llegara Fausto, así que el podrá atenderla- dijo Horo -¡Pero que el arbitro esta ciego!- dijo Horo gritándole a la tele.  
  
-Vaya se ve que les gusta mucho el juego- dijo Tristan sonriendo.  
  
-Pues yo no le entiendo- dijo Mahado mientras analizaba lo que veía.  
  
En eso se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, los chicos solo se miraron entre si.  
  
-Creo que alguien esta en la puerta- dijo Tristan.  
  
-Pues alguien debe ir a abrir- dijo Mahado, de pronto todos se miraron.  
  
-Que vaya Horo- dijo Len.  
  
-Que vaya Tristan- dijo Horo.  
  
-Que vaya Mahado- dijo Tristan.  
  
-Que vaya Len- dijo Mahado, y así todos siguieron echándose la bolita, hasta que Serenity decidió ir a abrir.  
  
Cuando Serenity abrió vio a cinco mujeres, bastante extrañas para ella, aunque mas bien debería decir, cuatro mujeres y una niña.  
  
-Ya era hora- dijo la primera, que era rubia y algo altiva –Por un momento pensé que no había nadie.  
  
-Si, ya nos estábamos cansando- dijo la segunda que era de cabellos castaños.  
  
-Es mala educación hacer esperar a los invitados- dijo la tercera que era pelirroja y vestía totalmente de negro.  
  
-Pero recuerda que nosotras les caímos de sorpresa- dijo la cuarta que era de cabello verde y vestía con una ropa como de escuela.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo la quinta, que era una niña de cabellos castaños y que vestía de rojo.  
  
-Eh... yo- dijo Serenity algo extrañada, aunque las mujeres le miraban como analizándola.  
  
-¿Quién es Serenity?- dijo Tamao saliendo atrás de ella, aunque al ver quienes eran sonrío bastante.  
  
-Hola Tamao- dijo la rubia saludándole.  
  
-A, hola Shalona- dijo Tamao saludándole –veo que las cinco Lilys han venido a visitarnos.  
  
-Bueno, solo les vinimos a dar una pequeña visita- dijo Shalona, aunque miro a Serenity detenidamente –Creo que aun no nos has presentado a tu amiga.  
  
-A, es cierto, ella es Serenity Wheeler- dijo Tamao.  
  
-Mucho gusto en conocerlas- dijo Tamao saludándoles.  
  
-Y Serenity ellas son... –dijo Tamao, pero Shalona le interrumpió.  
  
-Tamao, deja que nosotras nos presentemos- dijo Shalona –Chicas.  
  
-Yo soy Elly- dijo la de cabello castaño.  
  
-Sally- dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-Lilly- dijo la de cabello verde.  
  
-Yo soy Milly- dijo la pequeña.  
  
-Shalona- dijo Shalona –Es un placer, cualquier amiga del grupo de los Yoh – Yoh´s es nuestra amiga.  
  
-Eh, ¿Yoh-Yoh´s?- dijo Serenity extrañada.  
  
-¡Que no nos llamen así!- se escucharon las voces de Len y Horo desde la sala.  
  
-¿Gustan pasar?- dijo Tamao sonriéndoles, mientras que Shalona y las chicas le seguían.  
  
Ya adentro pudieron ver que Joey bajaba entraba a la sala seguido por Mai.  
  
-Vaya, vaya- dijo Shalona mirando a Joey y a Mahado, quienes solo les miraron.  
  
-Hola chicas- dijo Horo sonriéndoles, Len solo bufo y volvió a enfocar su atención en el partido de fútbol.  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿Y quienes son estos dos galanes?- dijo Shalona acercándoseles a Joey y a Mahado, Mai se molesto.  
  
-Si, ¿Por qué no nos dicen sus nombres guapos?- dijo Elly siguiéndole el juego a Shalona.  
  
-El es mi hermano Joey- dijo Serenity mientras sonreía –Y el ya esta apartado- dijo Serenity señalando levemente a Mai, ella solo se sonrojo, pero asintió, aunque Joey no se percato.  
  
-A vaya- dijo Shalona -¿Y que dices tu guapo?- dijo Shalona señalando a Mahado.  
  
-Eh... me llamo Mahado- dijo Mahado extrañado.  
  
-Bonito nombre- dijo Elly.  
  
-Si, así se llama- dijo Mai –Y no intenten nada por que el ya tiene una chica- dijo Mai, Mahado y los demás le miraron extrañados.  
  
-Eh, señorita Mai- dijo Mahado extrañado, Mai solo le guiño el ojo.  
  
-Tu sígueme el juego, así no te molestaran- dijo Mai por lo bajo, Mahado asintió, aunque con sus reservas.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Shalona –Bueno, como siempre los mejores están apartados- dijo Shalona.  
  
-¿Y como se llama usted señorita?- dijo Milly a Mai.  
  
-Yo soy Mai Valentine- dijo Mai, aunque aun se veía algo molesta.  
  
-Ya llegamos- se escucho la voz de Yoh en la puerta.  
  
-Ya era hora Yoh- dijo Horo levantándose, Yoh solo sonrió al entrar seguido por unos cansados Yugi y Tea, y por una, prácticamente nada cansada, Anna, quien al ver quienes se encontraban en la sala solo gruño por lo bajo.  
  
-Miren que tenemos aquí, al líder de los Yoh-Yoh´s en persona- dijo Shalona saludándole.  
  
-¡A Shalona, pero que gusto en verlas chicas!- dijo Yoh con su clásica sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y quienes son sus amigos?- dijo Lilly mirando a Yugi y a Tea.  
  
-Hola, yo me llamo Yugi Motou.  
  
-Yo soy Tea Gardner- dijo Tea con calma.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Lilly sonriéndoles.  
  
En ese momento llegaron Pilika y los demás.  
  
-¡Ya volvimos!- dijo Pilika entrando, Len solo brinco levemente, aunque se percato de que ya no podría prestarle atención al partido, que por cierto, ya tenia un rato de haber terminado.  
  
-Hola- dijo Lina con aburrimiento, aunque noto a las Lilly´s -¿Mas gente?.  
  
-Vaya, veo que esta pensión si debe de ser muy famosa- dijo Amelia.  
  
-Ya lo creo hermanita- dijo Nagha mirando a las Lilly´s. Shalona solo les miro extrañada.  
  
-Veo Yoh que sus aguas termales si que son muy frecuentadas- dijo Shalona, en eso entraron Manta, Seto, Mokuba y Luna a la pensión.  
  
-Veo que ya volvieron de su pequeño viaje- dijo Yoh sonriéndoles -¿Cómo les fue?.  
  
-Fue muy interesante- dijo Luna sonriendo, aunque Seto y Mokuba solo hicieron un gesto de conformismo.  
  
-Vaya, veo que se ha reunido una gran cantidad de personas- dijo Zeros apareciendo de pronto.  
  
-Donde te encontrabas Nanagomi- dijo Filia con un cierto enfado, aunque en el había un dejo de preocupación.  
  
-Eso es un gran secreto mi estimada lagartija dorada- dijo Zeros sonriendo, aunque Filia no tardo en ponerle la maza de combate en el rostro a manera de amenaza.  
  
-No tientes tu suerte Nanagomi- dijo Filia mientras Zeros sonreía.  
  
-Veo que el lugar se esta llenando- dijo Bakura entrando a la sala seguido por Zelgadis (por cierto, para evitar que la gente se extrañara por su aspecto, Luna le hizo un pequeño hechizo para que a la vista de todos, el pareciera un humano normal.).  
  
-¿Ya encontraron algo?- dijo Zelgadis sin tomar en cuenta a las Lilly´s, aunque estas si que notaron a el grupo de hombres que había entrado a la sala.  
  
-Oigan, ¿No podrían ayudarme con estas cosas?, pesan demasiado- dijo Gourry, a quien las chicas habían puesto a cargar, y nadie le ayudaba.  
  
-¡Oh, disculpa!- dijo Pilika empezando a quitarle el peso extra que tenia Gourry encima, Horo se paro para ayudarle, pero Len se le adelanto, ante la mirada extrañada de Horo y la mirada de complicidad que Tea y Filia se dieron al ver la actitud de Len.  
  
-Déjame a mi hacerlo- dijo Len mientras sujetaba las bolsas que Pilika tenia en sus manos, las manos de Len y Pilika se rozaron levemente, lo que ocasiono que ambos se sonrojaran levemente.  
  
-Eh, gracias- dijo Pilika sonrojada, Lina y Amelia también se les acercaron.  
  
-Venga, nosotras también ayudaremos- dijo Lina sujetando algunas bolsas, Pilika sonrío.  
  
-¿Haz averiguado algo?- dijo Y. Bakura por lo bajo a Zeros, pero este negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, aunque he estado teniendo una extraña sensación que me inquieta- dijo Zeros –Creo que algo va a pasar.  
  
-Entonces debemos prepararnos por cualquier cosa- dijo Y. Bakura mientras sacaba una carta de su Deck (era Dark Necrofear) y la veía.  
  
-Eh, chicos- dijo Yoh mientras miraba extrañado a todos lados -¿Alguien ha visto a Ryu y a Chocolove?- dijo Yoh, aunque Len se crispo en cuanto escucho el nombre de este último.  
  
-Ryu fue a dar un paseo en su motocicleta y a ver si Lizerg ya había llegado- dijo Horo con calma –De Chocolove, pues, no lo he visto desde ayer.  
  
-Y solo espera a que aparezca ese condenado negro- dijo Len con algo de enojo mientras llevaba las cosas a la cocina seguido por Pilika y los demás.  
  
-¿Y ahora a este que mosca le pico?- dijo Horo extrañado por la actitud de Len.  
  
-Humm, veo que ustedes han tenido unos días muy interesantes- dijo Shalona sonriendo.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo se piensan quedar?- dijo Anna con seriedad.  
  
-A solo unos días- dijo Shalona –No podemos dejar nuestro negocio por mucho tiempo, además de que Lilly debe de hacer en unos días su examen de admisión a la Universidad.  
  
-Aunque que espero que pronto llegue el príncipe Lizerg- dijo Milly sonrojada.  
  
-Ya, veo, entonces creo que si les podríamos dar alojamiento- dijo Anna, Yoh le miro extrañado –Pero deberán de pagar su hospedaje- dijo Anna.  
  
-Es lo menos que podríamos hacer- dijo Shalona con calma.  
  
-Si, esa es la Anna que conozco- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Veo que Anna es una mujer muy especial- dijo Yugi mientras los miraba.  
  
-Si, y puedo notar que Yoh le adora por eso- dijo Tea en voz baja, Yugi asintió.  
  
-"Veo que será muy entretenido estar aquí"- dijo Yami materializándose, Amidamaru apareció también.  
  
-"Si, lo he notado"- dijo Amidamaru sonriendo –"Eso me hace bastante feliz".  
  
Afuera de la pensión se encontraban Jun y Lee Bruce Long hablando.  
  
-¿Crees que Chocolove halla escuchado mi advertencia y se alejase de Len?- dijo Jun preocupada.  
  
-"No se preocupe señorita Jun"- dijo LBL (Lee Bruce Long) –"Amidamaru se encargo de darle su mensaje y se que en estos momentos se encuentra en un lugar seguro esperando que usted le diga que es puede hablar con el".  
  
-Si, se que Len no le matara pero, aun no se le baja el enojo- dijo Jun –Y así tal vez no quiera escucharle.  
  
-"Por que no entramos, de seguro ya deben de haber llegado los demás"- dijo LBL con calma, Jun sonrío mientras entraba.  
  
-Hola Jun, Bruce Long- dijo Yoh al verlos entrar.  
  
-Hola Yoh- dijo Jun sonriéndoles, Anna le miro levemente -¿Donde esta Len?.  
  
-Esta ayudando a Pilika a llevar las compras a la cocina- dijo Tamao, Jun sonrío levemente.  
  
-Veo que a mi hermanito le esta dando algo- dijo Jun por lo bajo. De pronto entraron Fausto y Chocolove corriendo a la pensión, todos les miraron asombrados, mas por la expresión de sus rostros que por la entrada sorpresiva.  
  
-Fausto, Chocolove, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué se ven tan agitados?- pregunto Yoh extrañado.  
  
-Es Lizerg, Brody- dijo Chocolove.  
  
-¿Qué con el?- dijo Horo ya algo preocupado.  
  
-¿Le paso algo al príncipe Lizerg?- dijo Milly preocupada.  
  
-Pue' se podría decir- dijo Chocolove, pero Fausto se le adelanto.  
  
-Será mejor que nos acompañen- dijo Fausto seriamente –Lizerg se encuentra en el hospital en estado de coma- dijo Fausto, Yoh y sus amigos se sorprendieron, pero en ese momento salía Len de la cocina acompañado por Pilika, Lina, Amelia y Gourry, cuando noto a Chocolove.  
  
-Tu- dijo Len mientras su furia parecía encenderse, Chocolove solo sudo frió.  
  
-Oh no- dijo Jun poniendo una mano en su rostro.  
  
-"Habrá problemas"- dijo LBL por lo bajo.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas: Otro capitulo largo y con poca sustancia, espero me disculpen, pero es que la presión del servicio me impide hacer mas cosas, por lo que espero que les pueda seguir agradando, en fin, ahora si que he dejado mas dudas, creo que soy mejor para plantearlas que para aclararlas, ¿Qué pasara ahora que se enteraron que Lizerg esta en el hospital?, ¿Qué planearan Y. Bakura y Zeros para evitar que les roben los artículos del Milenio?, ¿Qué pasara ahora que Len se a encontrado con Chocolove?, ¿Meteré un Pilika / Len y Horo / Tamao?, ¿Horo le contara a Yoh que se entero que es malo en la cama?, ¿Mai le contara a Joey la verdad?, estas y mas dudas las tratare de resolver en el siguiente capitulo, y por fin comenzara la venganza de Hao y Pegasus en el siguiente capitulo, solo espero que no me quede muy acartonado, por lo que quisiera consejos de cómo hacerla. Gracias a los reviews de Zero Asakura, Anto-Chan, Jennifer Jenneri, Dark Magician Asuka, Alejamoto Diethel, Ryu Mary, KisOmi, Fany Metallium e IshtarLenore  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a BarryBurton3000yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


	9. Capitulo 9

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 9: Inicia la venganza...  
  
-Tu- seguía diciendo Len mientras señalaba a Chocolove, este se encontraba aterrado, Fausto noto lo que pasaba, pero sabia que no había tiempo.  
  
-Rápido, debemos apresurarnos- dijo Fausto mientras jalaba a Chocolove.  
  
-Bien chicos que esperamos- dijo Yoh saliendo rápidamente. Anna solo suspiro, mientras que Milly salió corriendo tras de Yoh, seguidos por los demás.  
  
-¡Manta!- dijo Horo -¡Tu ve a buscar a Ryu!- dijo Horo.  
  
-Bien- dijo Manta mientras salía de la pensión.  
  
-¡Espera, nosotros te acompañamos!- dijo Yugi mientras salía tras de el seguido por Tea.  
  
Len aun se veía enfadado y no se había meneado de su lugar, Pilika le miro extrañada.  
  
-Eh, Len –dijo Pilika a Len, este solo le miro –Lo mejor será que vayamos a ver como esta Lizerg.  
  
-Si, ya lo se- dijo Len mientras caminaba, Pilika estaba extrañada.  
  
-Pues que le habrá hecho Chocolove para que este tan molesto- dijo Pilika para si, Len se detuvo a mirarle.  
  
-¿Vienes o te quedas?- dijo Len, Pilika se apeno y salió tras de el.  
  
-Anna, ¿No vienes?- dijo Pilika, pero Anna negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Hay algo que debo investigar- dijo Anna mientras iba a su habitación, Len y Pilika se miraron extrañados, pero decidieron irse.  
  
En un hotel, Hao y Pegasus terminaban de trazar sus planes de venganza, de pronto Pegasus sonrío al igual que Hao.  
  
-Ya van al hospital- dijo Hao sonriendo -¿Por que no vamos de una vez?.  
  
-Si, creo que es hora- dijo Pegasus –Puedo darme cuenta que pese a todo, algunos se separaron, así que te dejare decidir con quien comenzamos- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, lo dejaremos a la suerte- dijo Hao sonriendo mientras que el Espíritu del Fuego aparecía tras el y llevaba a ambos.  
  
-Busquemos a la primer victima- dijo Pegasus.  
  
-Dirás segunda- dijo Hao –Aunque el inútil de Lizerg tal vez cuente solo como una mitad.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Pegasus riéndose mientras viajaban en dirección al hospital.  
  
Mientras tanto, el grupo de Yoh se encontraba llegando al hospital, Yoh entro al hospital primero, aunque fue sacado del área de Ginecología a causa de que equivoco el rumbo y se metió a un cuarto donde le hacían el análisis a una mujer, en fin, Fausto entro y arreglo el asunto y los guió a donde se encontraba Lizerg, Mai y Joey se quedaron en la sala de espera junto con el grupo de los Slayers , Mana y Mahado decidieron entrar al cuarto junto con Yoh y las Lilly´s .  
  
-Me pregunto si el amigo de Yoh estará bien- dijo Joey mientras se sentaba, Mai se le acerco.  
  
-Iré a hablar con Fausto un momento- dijo Mai –Ahora vuelvo.  
  
-Espera voy contigo- dijo Joey levantándose pero Mai le detuvo.  
  
-Mejor espera- dijo Mai –Yo hablare primero con el, ahora vuelvo- dijo Mai saliendo dejando a Joey bastante extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Y. Bakura a Zeros al verlo tenso.  
  
-Una amenaza se aproxima- dijo Zeros levantándose, Filia al escucharle se le acerco.  
  
-¿A que te refieres Nanagomi?- dijo Filia, pero Zeros solo mantuvo una expresión de seriedad.  
  
-No lo se que no me agrada- dijo Zeros, de pronto miro a Filia –Será mejor que estés preparada para cualquier cosa- dijo Zeros.  
  
-Zeros... –dijo Filia extrañada, ya que Zeros se encontraba bastante serio.  
  
-Nagha, Lina, Luna, Zelgadis, Amelia- dijo Zeros de pronto, pero Lina le interrumpió.  
  
-No tienes por que decírnoslos, ya lo sentimos- dijo Lina, los demás asintieron aunque Joey solo les miro con extrañeza.  
  
-¿De que hablan?- dijo Joey.  
  
-Una gran energía mágica muy similar a la de esos artículos del Milenio se esta sintiendo junto a un gran poder espiritual- dijo Nagha.  
  
-A parte de que quien o quienes le manipulan saben ocultarse muy bien- dijo Filia –Apenas hemos empezado a sentirla.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que habrá problemas?- dijo Joey preocupado.  
  
-Si- dijo Zeros secamente.  
  
Afuera del hospital se encontraban Jun, LBL y Chocolove, Jun se veía algo intranquila, aunque Chocolove no estaba mejor.  
  
-Te dije que esperaras un tiempo a que Len se calmara- dijo Jun con algo de enfado.  
  
-Ya lo se pue, pero me encontré con Fausto y cuando me contó lo de Lizerg, pue, me tuve que hace de tripas corazón y venir a avisarles- dijo Chocolove algo apenado.  
  
-Eso lo entiendo, pero creo que por ahora será mejor que te alejes o no sabemos que hará Len- dijo Jun con preocupación.  
  
-Bueno pue, pero creo que seria mejor que habláramos pronto- dijo Chocolove –A fin de cuentas, ya estamos en el hospital no creo que necesite ir muy lejos.  
  
-"Si usted lo desea yo puedo quedarme con el"- dijo LBL.  
  
-Si, así ya no me preocuparía tanto por el Tiburin- dijo Chocolove, Jun solo suspiro.  
  
-Esta bien, pero no le digas así a Len o si no te puede ir peor- dijo Jun sonriéndole, Chocolove sonrió, pero de pronto ambos sintieron una presencia.  
  
-Esa presencia- dijo Chocolove asustado.  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Jun asustada.  
  
-Es imposible, pero esa esencia solo puede pertenecer a alguien- dijo Chocolove.  
  
En otro sector del hospital, Mai se encontró con Fausto, después de hablar con el Fausto le pidió que le siguiera, ya en el techo.  
  
-Bien Fausto- dijo Mai impaciente –Ya sabes cuales son los resultados.  
  
-Si, y no se si el resultado te agrade o no- dijo Fausto.  
  
-Vamos, ya soy muy mayorcita como para soportar lo que sea- dijo Mai.  
  
-Esta bien, pues te diré que...- dijo Fausto pero una presencia le interrumpió.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Fausto?- dijo Mai extrañada.  
  
-Esa presencia- dijo Fausto sorprendido y asustado.  
  
-Vaya Fausto, veo que no has reducido tus habilidades- dijo Hao apareciendo tras ellos junto con Pegasus.  
  
-¡Pero que rayos hace Pegasus aquí!- dijo Mai sorprendida.  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya, miren quien se encuentra aquí!- dijo Pegasus sonriéndole con sorna -¡Si es la señorita Mai Valentine!.  
  
-¿Le conoces?- dijo Hao extrañado, aunque Fausto les miro sorprendido.  
  
-Es el hombre que conocí esta mañana- dijo Fausto sorprendido al ver a Pegasus, quien solo le miro con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero que agradable sorpresa- dijo Pegasus mirándoles –No sabia que ese hombre tan agradable que conocí esta mañana era un enemigo de mi socio, sabes es una lastima, por que ahora tendremos que quitarte del camino también.  
  
-Solo inténtalo- dijo Fausto mientras que sacaba de entre sus ropas un esqueleto y este tomaba forma convirtiéndose en Eliza. Pegasus y Hao sonrieron.  
  
-Veo que quiere empezar una pelea igual que su amigo Lizerg- dijo Hao, Fausto le miro sorprendido.  
  
-¿Ustedes fueron los que dejaron así a Lizerg?- dijo Fausto.  
  
-En realidad fui yo- dijo Pegasus –Pero fue muy fácil- dijo Pegasus.  
  
-Veo que Pegasus volvió a usar sus poderes- dijo Mai mientras accionaba su SHDM –Y se que la única manera de recuperar a su amigo es que se le venza en un duelo.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Fausto extrañado, aunque se imagino que pensaba hacer.  
  
-¡Pegasus te reto a un duelo!- dijo Mai sacando su deck (aunque en esta serie parece que no se separan de ellos ni para ir al baño), Pegasus sonrió, mientras que Hao y Fausto le miraron extrañados.  
  
-Bien, acepto tu reto, y si consigues vencerme les devolveré el alma de su amigo- dijo Pegasus mientras su Ojo del Milenio brillaba, Mai se sorprendió –Y para hacerlo mas entretenido, juguemos en el reino de las sombras.  
  
-¿Cómo?- dijeron tanto Mai como Fausto.  
  
-Veo que te gusta divertirte dijo Hao mientras que las sombras cubrían el lugar.  
  
En el camino al hospital, Pilika y Len se encontraban corriendo para llegar pronto, pero de pronto una sensación hizo que Len se detuviese. Pilika se detuvo detrás de el.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Pilika extrañada, pero Len solo se quedo pensativo.  
  
-No puedo estar equivocado- dijo Len a una extrañada Pilika –Esa presencia es de Hao.  
  
-¡Hao!- dijo Pilika sorprendida -¡¿Pero que no se supone que Yoh y ustedes ya le habían vencido?!- dijo Pilika.  
  
-Si, le vencimos, pero jamás hallamos el cuerpo- dijo Len pensativo –Por eso ya suponía que tal vez había sobrevivido.  
  
-¿Entonces que haremos?- dijo Pilika asustada.  
  
-Por el momento ir al hospital, por que parece que el se dirige hacía allá- dijo Len mientras Pilika asentía –Será mejor que regreses, por que esto será riesgoso.  
  
-Lo se, pero mi hermano se encuentra allá- dijo Pilika preocupada, Len le sonrío levemente.  
  
-Horo-Horo sabe cuidarse solo- dijo Len –Mejor regresa para que estés segura.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Pilika sonrojada, pero Len también se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Eh, si... bueno, mejor regresa y dile a Anna y a Tamao- dijo Len, Pilika asintió mientras se retiraba.  
  
-¡Cuídate!- dijo Pilika mientras regresaba a la pensión, Len sonrío y se dirigió al hospital.  
  
Ryu se encontraba en el parque, puesto que no había visto a Lizerg, decidió dar un paseo, pero tampoco encontró a ninguno de sus amigos así que decidió ir a pasear al parque, Ryu se quedo en su motocicleta mirando a las estrellas, en eso escucho que le llamaban.  
  
-¡Ryu, Ryu!- dijo Manta gritándole a lo lejos seguido por Yugi y Tea.  
  
-Vaya, no nos costo trabajo encontrarlo- dijo Tea sonriendo.  
  
-Si, que bueno que Manta sabía bien donde encontrarlo- dijo Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-Es Manta- dijo Ryu mirándole, Tokaguero apareció tras el.  
  
-"Se ve que esta bastante apresurado"- dijo Tokaguero.  
  
-Si, espero que no haya pasado nada- dijo Ryu con preocupación.  
  
-Vaya Ryu, que bueno que te encontramos- dijo Manta algo cansado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Manta, Yugi, señorita Tea?- dijo Ryu.  
  
-Rápido, debemos ir al hospital-dijo Manta –Lizerg se encuentra internado.  
  
-¡Mi Lizerg!- dijo Ryu asustado -¡Rápido Manta sube a la motocicleta debemos ir pronto al hospital!.  
  
-Pero, ¿Qué con Yugi y Tea?- dijo Manta, pero Yugi y Tea les miraron.  
  
-Nosotros los alcanzaremos después- dijo Yugi sonriéndoles.  
  
-Si, mejor apúrense a ir con su amigo- dijo Tea sonriendo.  
  
-Gracias chicos- dijo Ryu mientras que Manta subía a la moto y salían a toda velocidad al hospital.  
  
-Se ve que aprecian bastante a sus amigos- dijo Yugi mientras veía como se iban.  
  
-Pero Yugi- dijo Tea de pronto -¿Cómo llegaremos al hospital si no sabemos en donde esta?.  
  
-¡Es cierto!- dijo Yugi -¡Y olvide preguntarle a Manta la dirección!.  
  
-"Eso no será problema"- dijo Yami apareciendo de pronto.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Yugi extrañado.  
  
-"Puedo sentir la presencia de la Sortija del Milenio"- dijo Yami, pero de pronto su expresión se volvió seria.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Tea extrañada.  
  
-"Siento la presencia de el reino de las sombras y no es provocada por Bakura"- dijo Yami seriamente –"Será mejor que nos apresuremos"- dijo Yami, mientras que Yugi y Tea asentían.  
  
-Entonces corramos- dijo Yugi mientras que el y Tea echaban a correr, pero Tea le miro algo preocupada.  
  
-"Yugi, espero que no haya riesgo"- pensó Tea mientras que ellos corrían.  
  
En el hospital, en el cuarto de Lizerg, Yoh, Horo, las Lilly´s, Mana y Mahado se encontraban viendo a Lizerg.  
  
-¿Me pregunto que lo habrá dejado en ese estado?- dijo Yoh mientras veía a Lizerg.  
  
-Príncipe Lizerg- dijo Milly con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Ya tranquila, ya veras que se recupera- dijo Shalona consolándole.  
  
-¿Qué crees que sea Mahado?- dijo Mana mientras les veía.  
  
-No lo se a ciencia cierta, pero me recuerda un poco a los efectos creados por alguno de los artículos del milenio- dijo Mahado, Horo le miro.  
  
-¿Dices que esto pudo haber sido hecho por alguno de esos artículos que ustedes portan?- dijo Horo extrañado.  
  
-Puede ser que aquel que haya encontrado el Ojo del Milenio perdido lo haya usado en contra de este joven- dijo Mahado, Yoh y Horo le miraron.  
  
-¿Y crees que sea posible que se revierta?- dijo Yoh, pero Mahado negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Solo se le podría revertir con el artículo que lo hicieron- dijo Mahado, de pronto todos se silenciaron.  
  
-¿Sienten eso?- dijo Mana seriamente.  
  
-Es un gran poder espiritual- dijo Yoh sorprendido –Y es uno que conozco muy bien- dijo Yoh.  
  
-Hao- dijo Horo sorprendido.  
  
-¿Pero que no le habían matado?- dijo Sally sorprendida.  
  
-Pero jamás encontramos el cuerpo- dijo Yoh seriamente.  
  
-No es solo el poder espiritual- dijo Mahado seriamente.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Horo.  
  
-Se siente el poder del reino de las sombras- dijo Mana mirándoles.  
  
-Y esta en el techo de este edificio- dijo Yoh.  
  
-Será mejor ir a ver- dijo Shalona, Yoh asintió.  
  
-Milly, tu quédate a cuidar de Lizerg- dijo Yoh mientras salía del cuarto.  
  
Mientras que subían las escaleras, les dieron alcance Luna y los demás Slayers, ellos también parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, Joey sin embargo estaba preocupado puesto que Mai no había bajado.  
  
En el techo, la gran capa de sombras había encerrado a Mai y Fausto junto con Pegasus y Hao, este primero preparo su deck.  
  
-Bien mi estimada señorita Valentine- dijo Pegasus sonriendo –Podemos empezar cuando desee.  
  
-¿Esta segura de querer enfrentarlo?- dijo Fausto.  
  
-Si, he mejorado bastante desde que estuve en el torneo de mundo duelista- dijo Mai sonriendo -¡Empecemos!.  
  
-Esto será entretenido- dijo Hao mientras que veía como Mai y Pegasus empezaban su duelo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: Otro capitulo mas, tres en solo una semana es todo un record, tratare de subir los que me faltan lo mas pronto posible, pero cuando menos ya me estoy regularizando un poco, por lo mientras ya comenzó la venganza de Pegasus y Hao, aunque decidí dejarlo por el momento en lo que se me ocurren nuevas ideas para manejarlo, ahora las dudas, ¿Qué pasara con Mai?, ¿Pegasus le ganara ha Mai o ella podrá vencerle?, ¿Yoh se encontrara con Hao?, ¿Hao será rival para los poderes de las hermanas Invers?, ¿Qué pasara cuando Len y Chocolove se encuentren?, ¿Qué sentirá Jun por Chocolove?, ¿Cuáles serán los resultados de los análisis de Mai?, espero resolver mas dudas en el próximo capitulo. Gracias a los reviews de Zero Asakura, Anto- Chan, Jennifer Jenneri, Dark Magician Asuka, Alejamoto Diethel, Ryu Mary, KisOmi, Fany Metallium e IshtarLenore, Y mi estimada Ryu Mary, pues, si metere el Horo/Tamao y Len/Pilika, epro no te preocupes, no profundizare en la relación, así que no tienes por que masacrarme, aunque yo siempre e sido un poco masoquista, aun así aprecio mucho tus opiniones, y espero que no dejes de leerme, pues ya meteré mas Mana/Mahado.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a BarryBurton3000yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	10. Capitulo 10

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 10: Batalla y conexión...  
  
Pegasus y Mai se prepararon, Mai noto que Pegasus también tenia un SHDM, ella sabia lo peligroso que era Pegasus así que debía de hacer muy bien sus jugadas.  
  
-Entonces empezare- dijo Mai preparando su deck –Pondré 1 carta de monstruo boca abajo y dos cartas mas.  
  
-Bien, entonces yo tirare 1 carta de monstruo boca abajo y dos cartas mas- dijo Pegasus, Mai le observo fijamente.  
  
-Ahora convocare a mi Harpy Lady- dijo Mai mientras que la Harpy Lady aparecía en el campo -¡Harpy Lady ataca a su carta boca abajo!- dijo Mai mientras que la Harpy Lady destruía al monstruo de Pegasus, que resultaba ser el Cyber Jar.  
  
-Vaya, gracias muchachita- dijo Pegasus sonriendo mientras que los dos monstruos de Mai eran destruidos –Entonces tomemos ambos nuestras cinco cartas- dijo Pegasus.  
  
-Rayos- dijo Mai las cinco cartas que saco eran el Pot of greed, Graceful Charity, Harpies Pet Dragon (2000atk – 2500def), Harpie Brother (1800atk – 600def) y Waboku – Entonces dejare a mi Harpie Brother en el campo- dijo Mai mientras que le monstruo aparecia.  
  
-Interesante- dijo Pegasus y mostró sus cinco cartas, Que eran People Running About (600atk – 600def), United Resístanse (1000atk – 400def), Sangan (1000atk – 600def), Monster Reborn y Raigeki –Dejare a mis tres monstruos en ataque- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Mai se extraño.  
  
-Aun sigo en ataque Pegasus- dijo Mai con una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque Pegasus no dejo de sonreír -¡Harpie Brother destruye a su People Running About!- dijo Mai, pero Pegasus sonrió.  
  
-Staunch Defender- dijo Pegasus activando su carta de trampa.  
  
-Una trampa- dijo Mai mirando.  
  
-Ahora dirigiré el ataque de tu monstruo a otro monstruo en el campo- dijo Pegasus -¡Y haré que ataques a mi Sangan!- dijo Pegasus mientras Sangan era destruido y Pegasus perdía 800 puntos de vida quedándole 7200.  
  
-Movimiento extraño- dijo Mai, pero Pegasus solo sonrío.  
  
-Ahora por el efecto de Sangan iré por una carta de 1500 de ataque- dijo Pegasus mientras que revisaba su deck –Sacare a Opressed People (400atk –2000def).  
  
-Tu turno- dijo Mai extrañada, ya que las cartas que por el momento le conocía a Pegasus no eran mas que monstruos débiles sin efecto, pero la sonrisa de Pegasus le advertía un gran riesgo.  
  
-Tomare una carta, y convocare a mi Opressed People- dijo Pegasus ante el desconcierto de Mai.  
  
-¿Pero que haces?- dijo Mai extrañada, Pegasus sin embargo mantuvo su sonrisa.  
  
-Señorita Valentine, ¿usted sabe que es lo que ocurre cuando las personas son sometidas durante siglos por opresores?- dijo Pegasus, pero Mai solo le miro.  
  
-¿De que diablos hablas?- dijo Mai, Hao también se veía extrañado al igual que Fausto, quien se preocupo por Mai.  
  
-Veo que no conoces la respuesta, es fácil, se revelan- dijo Pegasus con calma, aunque Mai solo le miro como quien ve a un loco.  
  
-Ya te deschabetaste ¿verdad?- dijo Mai, pero Pegasus solo sonrío.  
  
-Oh, pero si eso es lo que pasara ahora- dijo Pegasus mientras levantaba su carta boca abajo revelando una trampa -¡Cuando te muestre la carta de trampa Huge Revolution- dijo Pegasus mientras que la carta aparecía.  
  
-Pero que rayos- dijo Mai cuando noto que todos sus monstruos y su campo se destruían.  
  
-Oh, solamente te puedo decir que al juntar las cartas Opressed People, People Running About y United Resistanse junto con la carta de Huge Revolution, toda tu mano y campo deberá de ser mandada al cementerio- dijo Pegasus, Mai estaba sorprendida.  
  
-¡Entonces también mi mano debe de ir al cementerio- dijo Mai, Pegasus asintió, por lo que Mai gruño, ahora no había absolutamente nada que protegiese sus puntos de vida de un ataque de Pegasus.  
  
-¡Ahora todos mis monstruos ataquen!- dijo Pegasus mientras que sus tres cartas atacaban a Mai, ella se tambaleo al sentir el ataque mientras que sus puntos de vida se reducían en 2000 puntos –Pondré 2 cartas boca abajo y terminare- dijo Pegasus, Mai aun se tambaleaba.  
  
-¿Pero que fue eso?, sentí como se me hubiesen atacado directamente- dijo Mai asustada.  
  
-Que no recuerdas que en el reino de las sombras es tu propia fuerza vital es la que mantiene a tus monstruos y a tus puntos de vida- dijo Pegasus –Será mejor que pienses en tus jugadas o acabaras siendo devorada por el reino de las sombras.  
  
-¡Eso no es posible!- dijo Fausto asustado.  
  
-Vaya, eso es divertido- dijo Hao sonriendo, pero de pronto una presencia le llamo la atención.  
  
-"Pegasus es hábil, pero no te servirá para tu venganza"- dijo una voz, Hao empezó a buscar extrañado el origen de aquella voz.  
  
-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué dices que Pegasus no me servirá?- dijo Hao extrañado. La voz solo se río.  
  
-"Es solo que para tu venganza requieres a alguien totalmente malvado, y Pegasus es solo lo suficientemente malvado"- dijo la voz, Hao sonrío.  
  
-¿Y que propones?- dijo Hao.  
  
-"Mira el transcurso del duelo, yo se que es lo que le pasa a la señorita Valentine y cuando Pegasus se entere no podrá concluir lo que planeaba hacer"- dijo la voz –"Además, si me ayudas, yo te ayudare a conseguir todo lo que deseas".  
  
-Interesante- dijo Hao sonriendo –Me haz convencido, pero primero probare lo que me dices.  
  
-"Como lo desees chico, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar tu respuesta"- dijo la voz mientras se desvanecía, Hao solo puso de nueva cuenta atención en el duelo, y noto que las tres cartas de Pegasus ya habían reducido otros 2000 puntos de vida a Mai sin que ha ella le saliese algo útil.  
  
-ya solo 4000 puntos me separan de la victoria- dijo Pegasus mientras que colocaba otra carta en el campo boca abajo, con lo que tenia cuatro cartas de magia o trampa en el campo y a sus tres monstruos aun intactos en el campo –Su turno señorita.  
  
-Malvado- dijo Mai mientras que sacaba una carta, con lo cual ya tenia un Elegant Egoist y la carta recién salida era la Cyber Harpie –"Bien, algo de suerte"- pensó Mai -¡Convocare a mi Cyber Harpie (1800atk – 1300def) y usare al Elegant Egoist par convocar a mi Harpie Lady Sister (1950atk – 2100def) y atacar con ellas a tu Opressed People y a tu People Runing about!- dijo Mai, pero Pegasus sonrío.  
  
-Waboku- dijo Pegasus salvando a sus monstruos.  
  
-Maldito, tu turno- dijo Mai mientras que Pgasus tomaba su carta.  
  
-Ahora usare la carta fisura para destruir a tu Cyber Harpie- dijo Pegasus -¡Y convocare a mi Unfriendly Amazon (2000atk y 1000def).  
  
-Rayos- dijo Mai asustada, Pegasus sonrió.  
  
-Ahora mi Unfriendly Amazon, destruye a su Harpie Lady Sister- dijo Pegasus mientras que Mai perdía 50 puntos de vida reduciéndose a 3950 –Y ahora mis monstruos ataquen directo a sus puntos de vida!- dijo Pegasus reduciendo los puntos de vida de Mai a 1950.  
  
Mai se tambaleo ante la impotente mirada de Fausto, el iba a intervenir pero Hao no se lo permitió.  
  
-Su turno señorita Valentine- dijo Hao jocosamente mientras que Fausto solo le miro preocupado.  
  
-Aun... no has terminado... conmigo- dijo Mai notoriamente cansada mientras que sacaba una carta y su expresión se iluminaba.  
  
En el techo del hospital, Yoh y los demás se habían encontrado con un gran muro negro del que era despedido toda esa energía maligna.  
  
-¿Pero que rayos es eso?- dijo Horo acercándose al campo.  
  
-Será mejor que no te acerques- dijo Nagha mirando el campo –No sabemos que podría pasar.  
  
-Eso es idéntico al que apareció en el duelo de Yugi y Pegasus- dijo Joey, Y. Bakura asintió.  
  
-Si, lo que indica que aquel que lo haya creado conoce del poder de los artículos del milenio- dijo Y. Bakura.  
  
-¿Y que haremos?- dijo Lina algo enfada.  
  
-Esperar a que llegue Yugi- dijo Luna –El rompecabezas del Milenio de el podría ayudarnos.  
  
-Si, no creo que tengamos otra opción- dijo Mahado, mientras que Mana se le acercaba.  
  
-Siento un gran poder maligno aparte del que sale de este campo oscuro- dijo Mana preocupada, Mahado asintió mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro.  
  
-No temas, yo se que todo saldrá bien- dijo Mahado sonriéndole provocando que Mana se sonrojara un poco.  
  
En otro lugar, o mas bien, en otro mundo, mas concretamente, en el aeropuerto de el Cairo, Egipto, una joven mujer parecía estar intranquila mientras esperaba su vuelo.  
  
-Señorita Ishizu, su vuelo estará listo en una hora- dijo un hombre, Ishizu asintió con la cabeza y el hombre se retiro, Ishizu se encontraba bastante preocupada.  
  
-Se que mi hermano a fijado su atención en la ciudad de Domino- dijo Ishizu mirando por una ventana –Me imagino que ya ha de saber que le entregue la carta de Obelisk a Seto Kaiba para evitar que el se apropiase de ella, pero ahora le interesa obtener también los demás artículos del Milenio- dijo Ishizu preocupada.  
  
Mientras que ella veía por la ventana, su mente se remonto a su última noche que estuvo con Seto, aun podía recordar sus caricias de la noche que ambos pasaron juntos y fueron uno por un instante, ella sabia que el destino le aguardaba aun grandes pruebas a Seto, por lo que debía de ir a apoyarle a el y al Faraón, mas ahora que se desencadenaría una gran batalla por el control de los artículos del Milenio y las cartas de los dioses egipcios.  
  
-Espero que estés bien Seto- dijo Ishizu para si mientras que esperaba su vuelo.  
  
En la pensión Asakura, Seto se encontraba viendo uno de los libros que Anna le había prestado (otro beneficio de ser el que paga), mientras que Mokuba dormía un poco, Serenity y Tamao estaban en la cocina preparando algo de te, mientras que Anna se encontraba en su habitación, Tristan se encontraba mirando la televisión, ya que no considero correcto irse y dejar a Serenity. Seto suspiro mientras que sacaba de sus bolsillos un pequeño dije, algo barato diría aquel que lo viese, pero que a el le traía recuerdos.  
  
-Ishizu- dijo Seto en voz baja, pero no había notado que Mokuba se acababa de despertar y lo había escuchado.  
  
-¿Piensas en ella hermano?- dijo Mokuba sonriéndole, Seto le miro y sonrío.  
  
-Si, es una lastima que halla tenido que regresar a Egipto por razones de trabajo- dijo Seto mientras miraba al techo, Mokuba le sonrió.  
  
-Vamos hermano, sabes que esas separaciones no son permanentes- dijo Mokuba.  
  
-Si lo se, es solo que...- dijo Seto pero el sonido de su SHDM le llamo la atención -¿Pero que es esto?, ¿Un duelo?, es raro.- dijo Seto, mientras que Mokuba le miraba extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre hermano?- dijo Mokuba preocupado.  
  
-Alguien esta teniendo un duelo, se que uno es Mai, ya que sus datos aparecen, pero no se quien será el otro- dijo Seto extrañado.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que hay otro duelista en este mundo- dijo Mokuba, Seto asintió, pero su semblante se mostró preocupado, alo le daba mala espina.  
  
Yugi y Tea corrían al hospital, claro después de que se les dieron las indicaciones pertinentes, de pronto Tea se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Tea?- dijo Yugi extrañado.  
  
-Yugi, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no empleamos alguna carta para poder llegar mas rápido al hospital?- dijo Tea, Yugi sonrió.  
  
-Buena idea- dijo Yugi mientras accionaba su SHDM -¡Convoco al Espíritu de Dragón (no recuerdo ni su nombre en ingles ni su defensa, su ataque es de 2000)!- dijo Yugi mientras que el dragón aparecía en el campo, Yugi subió y le dio la mano a Tea para que subiera, después de que Tea subiera, Yugi miro al frente –Sujétate bien Tea.  
  
-Si- dijo Tea mientras que se sujetaba de Yugi, solo que al sujetarse, sus senos tocaron la espalda de Yugi, provocando que se sonrojara al máximo, Yami apareció detrás de ellos mientras sonreía.  
  
-"Vaya Yugi, hay veces que envidio tu posición"- dijo Yami para si, aunque el vinculo que lo unía con Yugi hizo que Yugi también le escuchara, lo que hizo que solo sonriera levemente.  
  
-Bueno... este... si... al... hospital- dijo Yugi al dragón mientras que señalaba a una dirección, Tea se le junto un poco mas, lo que hizo que sus senos se presionaran mas aun, lo que a Yugi le resultaba extrañamente placentero.  
  
-Eh, Yugi, el hospital es por allá- dijo Tea señalando la dirección contraria.  
  
-Eh... si... ya lo sabia- dijo Yugi mientras que el dragón solo cambiaba el camino –"Gracias Dios"- pensó Yugi para si, Yami se le apareció.  
  
-"¿Quieres que cambiemos de lugar?"- dijo Yami por medio del vinculo para que Tea no lo escuchase.  
  
-"No, claro que no mi estimado Yami"- dijo Yugi en su pensamiento a Yami.  
  
-"Malo"- dijo Yami haciendo un puchero.  
  
Mientras tanto, Manta y Ryu llegaban al hospital, ambos se disponían a entrar, hasta que el sonido de una pelea les llamo la atención, ambos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, para ver a Len y a Chocolove enfrascados en una pelea de puños, ambos se veían bastante parejos, Manta y Ryu estaban sorprendidos, mas cuando notaron que Jun y LBL se encontraban mirando la pelea sin intervenir, aunque Jun se veía preocupada, Bason miraba el combate junto con Milk, sin intervenir, la lanza de Len se encontraba en el suelo,  
  
-¿Y ahora estos?- dijo Ryu extrañado.  
  
-Ni idea, pero parece ser que es un asunto personal- dijo Manta mirándoles.  
  
En el lugar del duelo, Mai sonreía sosteniendo una carta en su mano, Pegasus solo le miro.  
  
-Veo que te ves muy confiada muchacha- dijo Pegasus mirándole.  
  
-E aquí algo que te hará sonreír lunático- dijo Mai mientras que revelaba su carta -¡Monster Reborn para mi Harpies Pet Dragon (2000atk –2500def)!.  
  
-¡Oh, el poderoso Harpies Pet Dragon!- dijo Pegasus con sarcasmo.  
  
-Ríe lo que quieras loco- dijo Mai -¡Harpies Pet Dragon acaba con su Opressed People!- dijo Mai mientras que el Harpies Pet Dragon destruía al monstruo de Pegasus reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 5600, Pegasus se tambaleo un poco, pero no dejo de sonreír.  
  
-Buena jugada, veo que es mi turno- dijo Pegasus sonriendo mientras tomaba su carta –Pero todo termino.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Mai extrañada.  
  
-A que este duelo termino- dijo Pegasus –Tributare a mi People Running About para que mi Unfriendly Amazon, y luego, ¡Usare el ritual del brillo negro tributando a mi United Revolution para llamar a Relinquished!- dijo Pegasus, Mai solo cayo de rodillas al darse cuenta, de que estaba acabada.  
  
-Veo que esto termino!- dijo Hao sonriendo.  
  
-Relinquished, toma a su Harpies Pet Dragon- dijo Pegasus, mientras que el monstruo de Pegasus absorbía al monstruo de Mai e incrementaba su ataque a 2000, Fausto estaba aterrado.  
  
-¡Oh no, si ataca a la señorita Valentine con ese poder!, ¡El daño será terrible!- dijo Fausto.  
  
-Relinquished, ¡Acaba con sus puntos de vida!- dijo Pegasus mientras que Relinquished se disponía a atacar, Fausto rápidamente esquivo a Hao y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas se interpuso entre Mai y el monstruo.  
  
-¡Alto Pegasus!- grito Fausto, Pegasus le miro extrañado.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo Pegasus extrañado.  
  
-¿Acaso te atreverías a atacar a una mujer embarazada?- dijo Fausto, Pegasus y Mai se quedaron inmóviles, Hao solo miro a Pegasus, y se dio cuenta que la voz tenia razón, Pegasus había detenido su ataque.  
  
-Fausto... ¿Es cierto?- dijo Mai con los ojos con lagrimas, aunque su expresión se mostraba extrañamente feliz.  
  
-Si, lo es, así que dime, ¿Atacarías a una mujer embarazada?- dijo Fausto, Pegasus solo sonrió, mientras que su Ojo del Milenio brillaba.  
  
-Ya me di cuenta que es cierto, y puedo notar que el padre es el joven Wheeler- dijo Pegasus –Solo por eso te dejare ir, y no te preocupes, no dañare a tu novio, el no representa ningún riesgo para mis planes- dijo Pegasus mientras que el aura negra se desvanecía, Yoh y los demás aparecieron en el lugar al momento de desaparecer el aura, todos miraron impresionados a los que se encontraban en el lugar.  
  
-¡Hao!- dijeron Yoh, Horo y las Lilly´s al verle, Hao les sonrío.  
  
-Hola hermanito- Dijo Hao sonriendo.  
  
-¡Pegasus!- dijo Bakura impresionado, mas por que noto que este parecía ser mas fuerte.  
  
-Joven Ryou, veo que aun tienes la sortija del Milenio, disfrútala, por que pronto será mía y podré hacerte sentir lo que se siente cuando te quitan un ojo- dijo Pegasus con notoria ira.  
  
-¡Mai!- dijo Joey corriendo adonde se encontraba Mai de rodillas -¡¿Estas bien?!- dijo Joey preocupado.  
  
-Estoy bien, es mas... podría decir que mejor que nunca- dijo Mai mirando a Joey sonriendo, pese a que aun lloraba, Joey solo le miro extrañado.  
  
-Esos dos tienen un gran poder- dijo Lina mirando a Pegasus y a Hao.  
  
-Será mejor tener cuidado- dijo Zeros –Ya que hay un tercer poder que no logro identificar en este lugar.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Filia extrañada.  
  
-Aun no lo se, pero este es aun mas peligroso- dijo Zeros, Filia le miro preocupada.  
  
-Por el momento nos retiraremos- dijo Pegasus mientras que el espíritu del Fuego llevaba a ambos –Pero si desean recuperar a su amigo, será mejor que se preparen para batallar contra nosotros- dijo Pegasus mostrando una carta con la imagen de Lizerg en ella.  
  
-¡Puedo sentir al espíritu de Lizerg en esa carta!- dijo Yoh sorprendido.  
  
-Ese Pegasus, otra vez esta haciendo el mismo truco- dijo Joey, de pronto Pegasus le miro.  
  
-Y felicitaciones joven Wheeler, solo por lo que me acabo de enterar, te excluiré a ti y a la señorita Valentine de mi venganza, hasta luego- dijo Pegasus dejando a Joey confundido.  
  
-Ese hombre, posee el Ojo del Milenio de Akunadin- dijo Mahado mirando a Pegasus mientras que este se iba.  
  
-Si, quizás el sea su reencarnación- dijo Mana.  
  
-Fausto ¿Se encuentran bien?- dijo Yoh preocupado.  
  
-Si, por suerte logramos salir de esta- dijo Fausto, en eso pudieron ver que un dragón se acercaba, se sorprendieron, hasta que vieron que Yugi y Tea venían montados en el.  
  
-¿Qué opinas?- dijo Zeros a Y. Bakura por lo bajo.  
  
-Que hay algo mas aquí que una simple venganza- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que Zeros asentía.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: Otro capitulo mas, vaya que ando inspirado, por lo que se, Pegasus no es tan malo como muchos creen, solo esta un poco amargado, y por lo que se, varios lo comparan con Fausto, por lo que pensé que ambos podrían llevarse bien, también ya hice una pequeña aparición de Ishizu Ishtar, lo que es solo el preámbulo de la tercera parte de la historia, la cual será la que tenga los capítulos mas largos, ahora deje mas dudas, ¿Cómo reaccionara Joey cuando Mai le diga sobre su embarazo?, ¿De quien será la misteriosa voz que hablaba con Hao?, ¿Cómo será la batalla contra este par?, ¿Por qué peleaban Chocolove y Len?, ¿Intervendrán Manta y Ryu?, respuestas a estas y mas dudas próximamente. Gracias a los reviews de Zero Asakura, Anto-Chan, Jennifer Jenneri, Dark Magician Asuka, Alejamoto Diethel, Ryu Mary, KisOmi, Fany Metallium e IshtarLenore.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a BarryBurton3000yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta luego. 


	11. Capitulo 11

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 11: Caos...  
  
Un grupo de hombres se encontraban reunidos en un gran cuarto, al centro uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder se encontraba sujetando un cetro con las manos, el hombre sonreía malévolamente.  
  
-Señor Marick, ya están los cazadores raros listos para empezar a partir- dijo uno de los encapuchados.  
  
-Esta bien, ese torneo que Kaiba empezó a preparar antes de su pequeño viaje nos dará un excelente botín- dijo Marick, en eso se le acerco Odion (su mano derecha).  
  
-Amo Marick, ¿Cree que sea prudente usar a ese Shaman para obtener lo que desea?- dijo Odion preocupado, Marick le sonrió.  
  
-Claro, ese sujeto es poderoso- dijo Marick –Pero su sed de venganza lo volverá débil a mis manipulaciones.  
  
-Pero su espíritu tiene mas de 1000 años- dijo Odion preocupado.  
  
-¿Y?, yo tengo mas de 2000 años- dijo Marick riéndose –Se que podré dominarlo.  
  
-Eso espero Amo- dijo Odion, pero Marick no le hizo caso.  
  
-Mi hermana ya se dirige a Domino- dijo Marick –Por el momento le dejare hacer y me dedicare a ver que es lo que ocurre en ese mundo.  
  
-Pero si acaba de verlo Amo- dijo Odion extrañado, Marick sonrío.  
  
-Mi estimado Odion, recuerda que el tiempo es relativo, para ellos puede pasar un mes mientras que para nosotros solo una hora- dijo Marick –Ya quisiera ver sus rostros en cuanto se den cuenta de que solo ha pasado un día- dijo Marick riendo.  
  
En el hospital, todos se habían reunido en la sala de espera, ya que no se les permitió seguir en el cuarto de Lizerg, por lo que Milly se quedo a cuidarle, Ryu y Manta ya habían entrado al hospital, y pese a la insistencia de Ryu, tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera, LBL, Jun, Len y Chocolove habían entrado también, aunque estos últimos dos estaban bastante golpeados.  
  
.¡Pegasus!- dijeron Yugi y Tea sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Y ese maldito de Hao también!- dijo Ryu enfurecido -¡Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi Lizerg!.  
  
-Y dinos Yugi, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le hicieron a Lizerg?- dijo Luna mirando a Yugi.  
  
-El le robo su alma- dijo Yugi seriamente.  
  
-¿Pero existe alguna manera de recuperar su alma?- dijo Manta preocupado, en eso apareció Yami.  
  
-"Solo se podrá si Pegasus se la devuelve"- dijo Yami seriamente.  
  
-¿Pero el ya había hecho eso antes?- dijo Horo intranquilo, Tea se le acerco.  
  
-Si, fue cuando quiso quitarle a Yugi su rompecabezas del Milenio, en ese entonces le quito el alma al abuelo de Yugi, a Mokuba y a Seto Kaiba- dijo Bakura con calma.  
  
-Eso hasta que Yugi lo enfrento en la final del torneo y le venció, entonces Pegasus no tuvo otra opción mas que devolverles su alma- dijo Tea pensando.  
  
-Pues entonces habrá que buscarlos- dijo Zelgadis –Y por lo que veo, con el de Pegasus ya son tres artículos del Milenio y ninguno en las mismas manos, eso podría causar problemas.  
  
-Y no solo eso- dijo Mahado seriamente –Pude sentir un poder oscuro provenir de las sombras.  
  
-Si, y presiento que el que lo emitió debe tener otro de los artículos del Milenio- dijo Mana preocupada, Mahado le puso la mano en el hombro confortándola, mientras que Mana solo le sujeto la mano.  
  
-En dado caso, no podremos hacer mucho aquí- dijo Shalona levantándose -Creo que lo mejor será ir por Milly y empezar a planear que es lo que haremos.  
  
-Si creo que será lo mejor- dijo Yoh levantándose.  
  
-No creo que vengan a atacar este lugar nuevamente- dijo Nagha –Pero será mejor que alguien se quede vigilando el cuerpo de ese chico.  
  
-¡Yo lo haré!- dijo Ryu haciendo que Nagha pegase un brinco del susto.  
  
-¡Yo también!- dijo Milly bajando las escaleras, Yoh sonrío ligeramente ya que sabía que no les iban a convencer.  
  
-Esta bien, pero espero vigilen bien a Lizerg chicos- dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
-Entonces regresemos a la pensión- dijo Yugi, los demás asintieron y empezaron a salir hasta que Tea noto que alguienfaltaba.  
  
-¿Dónde están Mai, Joey y Fausto?- dijo Tea extrañada.  
  
-Yo estoy aquí- dijo Fausto bajando por unas escaleras –Aunque Mai y Joey se encuentran en el parquecillo que esta afuera, no se preocupen, yo los llevare a la pensión mas tarde- dijo Fausto.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Yoh, entonces noto a Len y a Chococlove -¿Y a ustedes que les paso?- dijo Yoh extrañado.  
  
-Nada que te importe- dijo Len saliendo de la sala, Yoh le miro extrañado, mientras que Chocolove y Manta se le acercaron.  
  
-No le haga caso mi Brody, de todos modos el tiburin solo se desahogo- dijo Chocolove, aunque con la cara un poco mas inchada.  
  
-Oye Chocolove, luego me dices bien que es lo que paso- dijo Manta a Chocolove.  
  
-All Right mi Brody- dijo Chocolove con una sonrisa mientras salía seguido de Jun y LBL, aunque Jun tenia una mirada tranquila.  
  
-¿Yoh, nos vamos?- dijo Manta, Yoh sonrío mientras que salía.  
  
-Aun así, algo me dice que esta noche será larga- dijo Horo preocupado –Ojala que Pilika se encuentre bien.  
  
-¿Tu que piensas Nanagomi?- dijo Filia mientras que seguía a Zeros a la salida.  
  
-Abra riesgos, pero se que podré contra ellos, por eso no te preocupes- dijo Zeros guiñándole un ojo a Filia quien solo se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Esto empeorara antes de mejorar- dijo Luna con preocupación, Lina y Amelia asintieron, Zelgadis miro a Bakura y a Yugi levemente y salió detrás de Gourry, quien no había entendido otra cosa mas que había algún riesgo.  
  
-¿En que piensas Bakura?- dijo Nagha al ver a Bakura tan pensativo, este solo le miro con una sonrisa.  
  
-No es nada, pero deseo caminar un poco para aclarar mis ideas- dijo Y. Bakura, Nagha solo le miro extrañada, pero decidió no contradecirlo, por alguna razón sentía a Bakura muy diferente de cuando lo había conocido, sentía que era un poco mas agresivo.  
  
En cuanto Y. Bakura se quedo solo, camino hacia fuera del hospital y una vez en la calle se detuvo.  
  
-¡Bien quien quiera que seas!- dijo Y. Bakura gritando -¡Quien eres y por que pareces interesado en los artículos del Milenio!- dijo Y. Bakura, una risa sombría se escucho, pero Y. Bakura no se inmuto.  
  
-"Vaya ladrón, veo que eres un hueso duro de roer"- dijo la voz burlonamente -"¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?, si tanto deseas tener los artículos del Milenio, creo que podría serte yo de mucha ayuda"- dijo la voz.  
  
-¿Y por que querrías ayudarme?- dijo Y. Bakura desconfiado.  
  
-"Por que se que si nos ayudamos, podríamos derrotar muy fácilmente al faraón"- dijo la voz con hilaridad –"Y aparte, tu podrías apoderarte de los artículos del Milenio y yo de las cartas de los dioses egipcios".  
  
-¿Dioses egipcios?- dijo Y. Bakura extrañado.  
  
-"Si, son tres cartas superpoderosas que Pegasus creo hace tiempo, y que escondió para que nadie pudiese usarlas"- dijo la voz –"Yo ya tengo posesión de dos de ellas, pero mi hermana se llevo la tercera y se que se la dio a alguien en Ciudad Domino, pero no se a quien se la dio, sospecho de alguien, pero para poder saberlo bien, necesito que ustedes regresen a su mundo".  
  
-¿A si?, ¿Y como piensas lograr lo que ni dos poderosas hechiceras no pudieron?- dijo Y. Bakura sarcástico, pero la voz se río de nuevo.  
  
-"Dentro de poco habrá un eclipse lunar, y algunos de los poderes místicos serán liberados, eso nos permitirá generar un hechizo que me permitirá traerlos a ti, al faraón, a sus patéticos amigos y a los estúpidos de Kaiba y Pegasus de regreso, aunque requeriré que se genere un gran poder en ese mundo, un duelo con alguien relativamente poderoso o una gran batalla entre Shamanes será suficiente"- dijo la voz, Y. Bakura sonrío.  
  
-Se ve entretenido, pero dime, ¿Qué con las hechiceras y el demonio que están aquí?- dijo Y. Bakura –Ellos podrían ser peligrosos en conjunto.  
  
-"Y no dudo que lo sean, pero ya he planeado algunas cosas para que no molesten"- dijo la voz –"Por lo mientras será mejor que regreses a la pensión, o podrían sospechar".  
  
-Bien, estoy contigo, pero si algo falla, te haré sufrir antes de eliminarte- dijo Y. Bakura marchándose, pero sonriendo.  
  
-"Serás tu el que sufra amigo si es que fallamos"- dijo la voz riéndose.  
  
En el parquecillo, Joey y Mai se encontraban apoyados en un puente mirando las estrellas, Joey se encontraba aun extrañados, si bien Mai le había pedido que hablaran, ya llevaban un rato parados sin hacer otra cosa que mirar al cielo, aunque, Joey disfrutaba el estar con Mai.  
  
-Eh, Mai, se que querías que habláramos, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde y no creo que sea bueno que estés tanto tiempo fuera- dijo Joey, Mai no le miro y siguió observando al cielo.  
  
-Joseph, ¿recuerdas esa noche en Zefilia?- dijo Mai, Joey solo se sorprendió.  
  
-Pues... este... no mucho, pero en las ultimas noches he tenido unos ligeros recuerdos- dijo Joey algo sonrojado -¿Por... por que lo preguntas?.  
  
-Bueno, es que hay algo que, pues que debo decirte- dijo Mai con nerviosismo, Joey lo noto.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Mai, paso algo malo?- dijo Joey con preocupación, Mai le miro y Joey noto que ella temblaba un poco mientras que sus ojos empezaban a surcar lagrimas.  
  
-¿Mai?- dijo Joey preocupado, pero ella rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas.  
  
-No, te preocupes Joseph estoy bien- dijo Mai, Joey se le acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro.  
  
-Dime Mai, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con lo que paso en Zefilia?- dijo Joey, Mai le miro sin responder, aunque Joey se le acerco mas –Dime, ¿tiene algo que ver?.  
  
-Si, pero, sabes, creo que debí decírtelo desde antes- dijo Mai, Joey estaba confundido mientras que trataba de asimilar todo lo que Mai le decía.  
  
-Eh, ¿Decirme que?- dijo Joey, ya que aun no entendía muy bien.  
  
-Qué estoy embarazada- dijo Mai, Joey se quedo estático, cosa que Mai noto –Mira, no te estoy culpando ni exigiendo nada, solo quería que lo supier.....  
  
-¡En serio!- dijo Joey extrañamente feliz -¡Entonces seré padre!- dijo Joey abrazando a Mai con fuerza, aunque ella estaba atónita.  
  
-Pero, creí que te molestarías- dijo Mai extrañada.  
  
-¿Molestarme?, pero Mai, ¡En estos momentos soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo!- dijo Joey levantándola y empezando a darle de vueltas en el aire (se ve que es fuerte el chico).  
  
-¡Joey espera!- dijo Mai algo asustada, aunque también alegre de que Joey lo hubiese tomado tan bien.  
  
-¡A si, es cierto!, olvide que debes de ser cuidadosa- dijo Joey sonriendo, Mai le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Entonces, ¿en verdad estas feliz?- dijo Mai.  
  
-Mai, ya te lo dije, me has vuelto el hombre mas feliz de todo el ancho mundo- dijo Joey mientras que le sonreía a Mai tiernamente.  
  
-Peor, ¿Y que de los problemas?, recuerda que aun eres menor de edad- dijo Mai con preocupación, Joey sonrío con calma.  
  
-Ya lo solucionaremos, recuerda que en esta vida todo es posible, menos sobrevivir a la muerte – dijo Joey sonriéndole, Mai se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero por algún motivo no pudo evitar abrazarlo.  
  
-Gracias Joey, ahora eres tu el que me ha hecho sentir la mujer mas feliz de el mundo- dijo Mai con lagrimas, Joey le correspondió al abrazo.  
  
En la pensión funbari, Mokuba y Seto habían salido a seguir la señal del SHDM, Tristan se había quedado dormido en un rincón esperando a que regresara el resto de la pandilla, Anna seguía en su cuarto, aunque miraba por la ventana con un aire de preocupación, Pilika ya había llegado y se encontraba charlando con Tamao y Serenity, pero, aun así, ellas notaron algo de pesadez en el ambiente.  
  
-¿Me pregunto si el joven Lizerg se encontrara bien?- dijo Tamao preocupada.  
  
-Bueno, si Ryu y Millye se encuentran cuidándole, no creo que halla problemas- dijo Pilika sonriendo –Lo que me preocupa es la presencia de Hao, no sabemos cuantos problemas podrá causar.  
  
-¿Pero ese sujeto Hao es poderoso?- dijo Serenity algo asustada.  
  
-Bastante, pero se que podemos contar con el joven Horo y el joven Yoh para vencerlo de una ves por todas- dijo Tamao, pero Pilika le miro sospechosamente.  
  
-AH, ¿Y por que mencionaste primero a mi hermano?- dijo Pilika con sorna, Tamao enrojecio.  
  
-¡Po... por nada?- dijo Tamao sonrojada por el comentario mientras que Pilika y Serenity se reían por lo bajo.  
  
-¡Vamos amiga, no tienes por que negarlo!- dijo Pilika riéndose -¡Si se te nota que babeas por mi hermano!- dijo Pilika a lo que Tamao solo se sonrojo mas, de pronto la expresión de Tamao se torno seria y miro con temor a la puerta, esto no paso desapercibido para Pilika y Serenity.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Serenity extrañada.  
  
-Es... es...- dijo Tamao aterrorizada, Pilika se asusto al igual que Serenity por la reacción de Tamao, cuando Anna entro a la sala y salió al jardín rápidamente, Tamao le siguió y Conchi y Ponchi aparecieron y le siguieron.  
  
-¿Qué le pasara a Anna?- dijo Pilika asustada.  
  
-Será mejor que veamos- dijo Serenity, pero en cuanto salieron de el cuarto escucharon a Anna hablarle a alguien a gritos.  
  
-¡Se que estas ahí Hao!, ¡Sal ahora antes de que me enfade de verdad!- dijo Anna enfadada.  
  
-Vaya Anna, veo que aun eres muy perceptiva- dijo Hao apareciendo sobre la barda, Pegasus se encontraba a su lado mirando a las chicas, aunque se veía aburrido.  
  
-Veo que estas señoritas son bastante lindas- dijo Pegasus mirando a Tamao, Anna, Pilika y Serenity, pero centro su atención en Serenity -¿Oye, no eres tu la hermanita de Joey Wheeler?.  
  
-¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano?- dijo Serenity extrañada, Pegasus se río un poco.  
  
-Vamos niña, si yo fui quien otorgo el premio de los 3 millones de dólares que se usaron para tu operación- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Serenity se extraño.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí?- dijo Anna mirando a Hao mientras que Tamao posesionaba su tablilla.  
  
-Vamos, solo quería visitar a la prometida de los Asakura- dijo Hao con malicia –Y veo que sigues estando igual de bella que cuando te vi en América por primera vez.  
  
-Ve al grano, pedazo de baboso- dijo Anna enfadada, pero Hao solo sonrío con sorna.  
  
-Vaya, esa muchacha es bastante fuerte- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, de pronto Tristan salió de la posada, aun bastante adormilado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tristan con sueño, pero al ver quienes estaban en la barda -¡Pegasus!.  
  
-Vaya, si es otro de los amiguitos del pequeño Yugi- dijo Pegasus mirándolo –No te preocupes chico, ni tu ni el pequeño Yugi me interesan en lo mas mínimo, por ahora todo el problema es con Bakura.  
  
-Eso no importa- dijo Tristan -¡¿Qué rayos es lo que piensas hacer?!.  
  
-Eso no te concierne chico- dijo Pegasus, de pronto miro a Serenity y le sonrío de manera paternal –Señorita, dentro de poco tu hermano te traerá una sorpresa que te agradara bastante, por lo que te haré una recomendación.  
  
-¿De que habla?- dijo Serenity extrañada, mas por que por un momento, Pegasus le pareció una buena persona.  
  
-Le recomiendo que usted y el joven Taylor se vayan de aquí mientras puedan, por que el asunto que mi socio debe resolver se pondrá algo feo- dijo Pegasus ante la extrañeza de Serenity.  
  
-¿Pero que rayos te propones?- dijo Tristan extrañado mientras se acercaba a Serenity, Hao miro a Pegasus con reproche.  
  
-¿Ya terminaste?- dijo Hao algo enfadado, Pegasus le miro extrañado –Mira, no debemos de perder el tiempo con cursilerías, siento que mi hermanito se dirige hacia acá junto con aquel ladrón de tumbas que te causo tanto dolor.  
  
-Si, ya lo note, también viene el pequeño Yugi- dijo Pegasus –Entonces habrá que apresurarnos un poco.  
  
-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Anna mientras extendía su rosario de los 1080 -¡Pilika, Tamao, Serenity, Tristan, regresen a la pensión, yo tratare de detenerlos!- dijo Anna.  
  
-¡Ni hablar, no es de hombres el dejar a una mujer en apuros!- dijo Tristan mientras que encendía su SHDM -¡Y se que si dejo salir a mis monstruos de duelo, se que podremos ganar!, ¡Serenity, tu y las demás chicas regresen a la pensión, aquí nos encargamos del asunto!.  
  
-¡Bien!- dijo Serenity entrando a la pensión seguida por Pilika.  
  
-¡Suerte!- dijo Pilika mientras entraba.  
  
-¡Tamao, tu también entra!- dijo Anna mientras que se preparaba para luchar, pero Tamao negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Señorita Anna, tal vez no sea yo muy fuerte, pero eso no impedirá que le ayude a deshacernos de Hao- dijo Tamao mientras que hacia su posesión de objetos.  
  
-Tamao- dijo Anna sorprendida mientras sonreía.  
  
-Bien, entonces empezara la batalla- dijo Hao –Aunque no durara mucho.  
  
-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Yoh apareciendo de pronto.  
  
-¡Yoh!- dijo Anna sorprendida.  
  
-¡Y no esta solo!- dijo Yami apareciendo en escena, claro ya habiendo hecho la posesión en Yugi, quien ahora aparecía en forma de espíritu.  
  
-¡Hao, hemos venido a acabar contigo!- dijo Len apareciendo con la posesión de objetos hecha ya en la espada Horaiken.  
  
-¡Si, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Lizerg!- dijo Horo mientras que había hecho la posesión de la tablilla que uso en el torneo.  
  
-¡Si mi Brody, acabaremos contigo y luego nos iremos a comer unos tlacoyitos!- dijo Chocolove quien había hecho ya su posesión con Milk, aunque todos le miraron con expresiones raras.  
  
-Por eso nadie te quiere- dijo Horo enfadado.  
  
-Síguele así negro y para la próxima te meteré esta espada por donde mas te duele- dijo Len enfadado.  
  
-"Ya estoy listo para la lucha"- dijo LBL apareciendo en el lugar.  
  
-¡Oye no nos olvides!- dijo Lina entrando en escena junto con Luna, Zelgadis, Amelia, Zeros, Nagha y Filia.  
  
-Es hora de demostrar de lo que estamos hechos- dijo Mahado mientras flotaba, Mana se encontraba junto con el y le dio su cetro.  
  
-No podrán contra nosotros- dijo Mana mientras se ponía en pose de combate  
  
-Bien, veo que esta será una pelea entretenida- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Hao asintió mientras que el Espíritu del Fuego apareció tras el.  
  
Afuera de la pensión, Jun y Tea observaban, Yugi, antes de transformarse le pidió a Tea que esperara a Joey, Mai, Bakura y a Fausto y les informaran de la situación.  
  
-Yugi, espero que estés bien- dijo Tea con preocupación, Jun le miro y sonrío.  
  
-No te preocupes, tu novio estará bien, Len y los demás no dejaran que pase nada- dijo Jun sonriendo.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Tea algo sonrojada –Pero el no es mi novio, es solo mi mejor amigo.  
  
-Si aja, el cuento del mejor amigo, ese nunca falla- dijo Jun con sarcasmo, mientras que Tea se sonrojaba, en una esquina Y. Bakura miraba la situación y sonreía.  
  
-Dentro de poco- dijo Y. Bakura con una sonrisa malévola –Dentro de poco me quedare con los artículos del milenio.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas: Uno mas, vaya, ahora si que voy a marchas forzadas, pero e aquí lo que viene ser el antepenúltimo capitulo de este fic, y dentro de poco comenzara la siguiente parte, la cual si contendrá capítulos bastante largos, en fin, e aquí las dudas, ¿Cómo habrán resuelto su asunto Len y Chocolove?, ¿Cuáles serán los problemas que enfrentaran Joey y Mai con respecto a lo del embarazo de Mai?, ¿Qué planeara Marick?, ¿Qué hará Ishizu en cuanto llegue a Domino y no encuentre a Seto?, ¿Cuáles son los planes de Y. Bakura?, ¿Podrán derrotar a Hao y a un fortalecido Pegasus?, ¿Qué pasara con Lizerg?, respuestas a estas y otras preguntas próximamente. Gracias a los reviews de Zero Asakura, Anto-Chan, Jennifer Jenneri, Dark Magician Asuka, Alejamoto Diethel, Ryu Mary, KisOmi, Fany Metallium e IshtarLenore.  
  
Dudas, criticas y ayuda a BaryBurton3000yahoo.com.mx  
  
Hasta Luego. 


	12. Capitulo 12

Entre shamanes te veras  
Por Gabe Logan  
Slayers es propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi  
Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 12: Jean y el portal...  
  
En una iglesia que se encontraba en Funbari, una joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba rezando, en una de las butacas se encontraba un hombre rubio vestido de blanco, quien le miraba como un padre que vigila a su hija, la joven se levanto de pronto, al igual que el hombre.  
  
-¿Sentiste eso Marco?- dijo la joven con algo de dureza en su voz.  
  
-Si señorita Jean, esa presencia solo puede pertenecer a Hao- dijo Marco mientras apretaba sus puños –Creí que habría muerto en la pelea contra Yoh Asakura, pero veo que el mal nacido sobrevivió.  
  
-Marco, no debes decir esas palabras en la casa del señor- dijo Jean reprendiéndole levemente –De todos modos, yo siempre supe que el debía de haber sobrevivido- dijo Jean seriamente, ante la mirada de extrañes de Marco.  
  
-¿A que se refiere con eso señorita Jean?- dijo Marco extrañado.  
  
-Desde el principio, pude notar que la esencia de Hao aun se mantenía, pero era tan débil que podría ser solo un ultimo vestigio de su ser- dijo Jean con calma.  
  
-Pero aun así, puedo notar otra esencia aparte de la de Hao en las cercanías de este lugar, aunque esa esencia también es poderosa- dijo Marco con preocupación.  
  
-Y no solo eso, puedo notar que van a atacar la pensión Asakura- dijo Jean con preocupación.  
  
-Entonces debo ir rápido- dijo Marco mientras que sacaba su pistola de su cinto –Tal vez ya no tenga a mi ángel acompañante, pero se que con esta arma que usted me otorgo podré acabar con Hao.  
  
-Espera, no podrás contra el tu solo- dijo Jean con preocupación –Yo iré contigo.  
  
-No señorita Jean, recuerde que el espíritu de fuego devoro su espíritu acompañante- dijo Marco –Será mejor que espere aquí mientras que yo acudo a enfrentar a Hao, se que Yoh Asakura necesitara ayuda- dijo Marco mientras salía de la iglesia.  
  
-Marco, rezare por ustedes- dijo Jean, de pronto una luz le cubrió.  
  
-"Señorita Jean, se que usted desea ayudar, y yo estoy aquí para que pase eso"- dijo un misterioso hombre que vestía toga, Jean le miro con sorpresa.  
  
-¿Eres un ángel?- dijo Jean sonriendo.  
  
-"En realidad, soy un Arcángel, puedes llamarme Azrael"- dijo Azrael mirándole, Jean le miro sorprendida, mas al notar la espada en llamas que el Arcángel portaba.  
  
-El ángel de la muerte- dijo Jean sorprendida, Azrael le miro.  
  
-"Señorita Jean, he venido para ayudarle a usted a cumplir con su misión"- dijo Azrael mirándole fijamente –"¿Pero esta segura de que eso es lo que quiere?"- dijo Azrael mirándole.  
  
-Si, eso es lo que quiero- dijo Jean con seguridad, Azrael le miro con calma, pero con algo de preocupación en el rostro.  
  
-"Entonces que así sea"- dijo Azrael con seriedad mientras creaba una especie de brazalete y se lo entregaba a Jean -"Con eso me volveré en tu acompañante, pero debo decirte, ten cuidado con lo que deseas por que se te puede cumplir"- dijo Azrael mientras desaparecía, Jean le miro con extrañeza y noto que el brazalete brillaba.  
  
-Debo ir con Marco rápidamente- dijo Jean mientras salía, aunque el largo vestido blanco que traía puesto le estorbaba un poco, decidió no detenerse, ahora que podía, acabaría con Hao y su maldad de una vez por todas.  
  
En la pensión Asakura, la batalla ya había comenzado, aunque esa batalla, parecía mas una escena de una película de godzilla por la enorme cantidad de monstruos que habían en el lugar.  
  
-¡Toma esto Hao!- dijo Len mientras que lanzaba su ataque en contra de Hao, pero el espíritu del fuego desvió el ataque a otro lugar, Len gruño al ver como su ataque fallaba.  
  
-¡Marea de Hielo!- grito Horo atacando a Hao por la espalda, pero el espíritu del fuego nuevamente volvió a desviar el ataque.  
  
-Si eso es con todo lo que me van a atacar, veo que han desmejorado mucho- dijo Hao riéndose.  
  
-Cállate maldito- dijo Len rugiendo.  
  
En el mismo lugar, Pegasus y sus monstruos estaban haciendo frente a Yami y los demás, era obvio que Pegasus había notado que los monstruos tomaban vida, así que decidió aprovechar eso, en la batalle se podían ver a Luster Dragon (1900atk- 1000def) luchando junto a un Despair from the Dark (2800atk –3000def).  
  
-Ese maldito de Pegasus si que esta poniendo bastante resistencia- dijo Tristan mientras que la carta de Laberynth Wall (0atk –3000def) les cubría a el y a la pensión de las cartas de Pegasus.  
  
-Esto se esta poniendo pesado- dijo Yami mientras que el Celtic Guardián (1400atk- 1200def) luchaba contra la Red Archery Girl (1400atk – 1500def).  
  
-Debemos soportar- dijo Mahado mientras que desviaba el ataque de las Geminy Elf (1900atc-400def), pero noto que en el mundo real, los monstruos no se aniquilaban tan rápido.  
  
-Vaya, esta batalla es muy entretenida- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, en eso noto que Len se disponía a lanzar un ataque por la espalda a Hao, así que rápidamente saco una carta de trampa para así poder evitar el ataque de Len.  
  
-¡Muere Hao!- dijo Len, pero de pronto una enorme cantidad de cadenas le ataron.  
  
-No lo harás si mi Shadow Spell te mantiene atado en tu lugar- dijo Pegasus mientras que Len caía al piso.  
  
-¿¡Que me has hecho maldito?!- dijo Len mientras que trataba de librarse de las cadenas.  
  
-¡Len!- grito Horo mientras se dirigía a ayudar a Len, pero en eso es atacado sin que se de cuenta por un Karate Man y cae al suelo semiinconsciente cercas de donde esta Tamao.  
  
-¡Joven Horo!- dijo Tamao mientras que se arrodillaba junto a el -¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo Tamao preocupada.  
  
-Auch, ¿Alguien anoto las placas del camión que me arrollo?- dijo Horo mientras despertaba, pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Tamao le había colocado la cabeza en su regazo.  
  
-¡Que alivio!- dijo Tamao suspirando, aunque con los ojos algo enrojecidos –Por un momento pensé que le había perdido.  
  
-Tamao- dijo Horo asombrado.  
  
-¡Déjense de cosas y desátenme!- dijo Len enfadado, Pegasus y Hao le miraron con complicidad.  
  
-Oye amigo, ¿Por qué no agregamos una carta nueva a nuestra mano?- dijo Hao sonriendo, Pegasus le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Si, por que no, es mas, lo haré mas entretenido al hacer que ellos vean el rayo que le quitara el alma a su amigo- dijo Pegasus mientras que su Ojo del Milenio brillaba.  
  
-¡Cuidado Len!- dijo Yoh quien escucho la conversación de Hao y Pegasus.  
  
-¡Rayos!- dijo Len mientras que trataba de arrancarse las cadenas, Pegasus sonrío.  
  
-¡Lo detendré!- dijo Mahado mientras se lanzaba a detener a Pegasus, pero fue detenido por un Despair from the dark, Mana lo noto y fue a auxiliar a Mahado.  
  
-¡Demonios!- dijo Yami mientras que sacaba una carta y la convocaba -¡Mistycal Space Tifón, destruye el Shadown Skill!- dijo Yami, pero noto que un Magic Jamer aparecia y negaba su magia.  
  
-Olvídalo Yugi, ese muchacho es nuestro- dijo Pegasus sonriendo mientras que un rayo dorado salía de su Ojo del Milenio y viajaba a una velocidad relativamente baja hacia Len, quien solo trataba de quitarse las cadenas desesperadamente.  
  
Un gran brillo cubrió el lugar.  
  
-¡Len!- gritaron Yoh y Horo, Anna miraba la escena sorprendida mientras que Hao sonreía, pero Pegasus solo mostró una cara de molestia.  
  
En el parque afuera del hospital, Mai y Joey habían pasado de los abrazos a los besos, claro, estos estaban cargados de ternura y amor por parte de ambos, aunque, esta escena no era nada secreta, ya que Fausto y cuatro de las cinco Lilly's (recuerden que Milly esta cuidando a Lizerg junto con Ryu) se encontraban viéndoles ocultos desde los arbustos.  
  
-Vaya, que tierna pareja- dijo Shalona mientras miraba a Mai y a Joey.  
  
-Si, se ve que en verdad se aman- dijo Sally sonriendo levemente.  
  
-Pero creo que ya es hora de regresar a la pensión- dijo Elly –Aunque no me gustaría quitarle la emoción al moment...- pero Elly se detuvo al sentir algo.  
  
-¿Lo sintieron?- dijo Fausto mientras su expresión se endurecia.  
  
-Si, parece que ya comenzó la pelea- dijo Lilly mientras se ponía pensativa.  
  
-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Shalona, Fausto iba a responder hasta que le interrumpieron.  
  
-¿Qué harán con que?- dijo Mai mientras removía los arbustos que les cubrían, su expresión era notoriamente enfadada.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan allí?- dijo Joey extrañado al ver la expresión que tenían.  
  
-Parece ser que Hao y Pegasus están atacando la pensión- dijo Fausto seriamente, tanto Joey como Mai se mostraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¡Oh no Serenity aun esta allá!- dijo Joey asustado.  
  
-¡Pues que esperamos!- dijo Mai con exaltación -¡Vamos allá pronto!.  
  
-Pero Mai, recuerda tu estado- dijo Fausto, pero Mai solo le miro.  
  
-Por ahora es mejor ir, aunque no intervenga en la pelea, algo me dice que debo ir- dijo Mai, Joey y Fausto le miraron.  
  
-Entonces vamonos en la van- dijo Shalona mientras que los demás asentían e iban tras ella.  
  
-¿Estas segura de esto Mai?- dijo Joey preocupado, pero Mai solo le guiño el ojo.  
  
-No te preocupes cariño, se que estaré bien- dijo Mai ante el sonrojo de Joey.  
  
En el camino a la pensión, Seto y Mokuba se habían detenido y miran en dirección a la pensión Asakura, ambos habían podido ver las luces y escuchar las explosiones que provenían de allá.  
  
-¿Pero que estará pasando en la pensión?- dijo Mokuba preocupado.  
  
-No lo se, pero creo que tendremos que averiguarlo- dijo Seto mientras encendía su SHDM y sacaba una carta.  
  
-Ese es el Blue Eyes White Dragon- dijo Mokuba mientras que Seto sonreía y lo convocaba.  
  
-Vamos Mokuba, debemos apresurarnos- dijo Seto mientras que subía al lomo del gran Dragón y Mokuba subía junto con el.  
  
En la pensión, la luz dorada ya había desaparecido, y todos miraban a donde el rayo había caído, Yoh estaba asombrado, Horo solo había caído de rodillas con una expresión de sorpresa enorme, Anna solo bajo levemente la vista mientras que apretaba sus puños al igual que Yami, Mana y Mahado ya habían conseguido vencer al Despair from the Dark y miraban la escena sorprendidos, Tristan miraba la escena igual de sorprendido, mientras que Tamao solo se cubrió el rostro.  
  
Hao empezó a reírse, aunque Pegasus no parecía tan contento mientras que miraba la carta que ahora tenia en su mano, y volteo a ver donde Len se encontraba de rodillas, mientras miraba a una Pilika inconsciente frente a el.  
  
-Bueno, uno es mejor que ninguno- dijo Hao mientras se reía, Pegasus solo suspiro mientras volvía a observar la carta que contenía el alma de Pilika  
  
-Ella no era mi objetivo- dijo Pegasus seriamente, pero Hao se le acerco y le palmeo el hombro.  
  
-¡Vamos!, ¡Siempre hay victimas de guerra!- dijo Hao sonriendo -¡Además no es tu culpa que ella se haya lanzado frente al rayo para proteger a ese insecto!.  
  
-Si ya lo se, pero aun así- dijo Pegasus cuando noto que el Shadow Spell desaparecía y Len se inclino ante el cuerpo de Pilika.  
  
-¿Por qué?- dijo Len mientras que miraba el cuerpo -¿Por qué te atravesaste?, ¿Por qué?- decía Len mientras que todos (excepto Hao y Pegasus) le miraban con tristeza.  
  
-Hermana...- dijo Horo mientras que dejaba caer su tablilla al suelo, Tamao se le acerco.  
  
-Ese malvado- dijo Amelia mientras veía como Hao empezaba a reírse.  
  
-Hay que tener cuidado- dijo Zeros aunque no se veía tan molesto como los demás, en realidad, tanto dolor e ira le provocaba un gran placer.  
  
-Hermana, crees que será prudente que emplee mi drag slave- dijo Lina mientras miraba a Luna, pero esta solo le soltó un zape.  
  
-Si serás burra Lina, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que tu Drag Slave podría destruir la ciudad?- dijo Luna -Mejor deja que yo me encargue de ellos antes de que causes mas problemas.  
  
-Eso duele- dijo Lina mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
  
En el escondite de Marick, este miraba lo que ocurría en el otro mundo y sonrió.  
  
-Ya todo esta listo, ahora solo debo de esperar a que todos se reúnan- dijo Marick sonriendo, Odion se le acerco.  
  
-Señor Marick, ya varios de los cazadores raros se encuentran en Domino a la espera de que Kaiba llegue a anunciar su torneo- dijo Odion mientras le hacia una reverencia.  
  
-Bien hecho, entonces empecemos con el ritual- dijo Marick mientras que Odion se alejaba, Marick sonrío –Bien, dentro de poco podré obtener el poder del Faraón así que creo que mejor me comunicare con el roba tumbas para estar listos.  
  
Y. Bakura sonrío mientras escuchaba que había habido una victima, Y. Bakura se acerco a Tea y a Jun fingiendo estar preocupado.  
  
-¡Tea, Jun!- dijo Y. Bakura acercándose a ellas -¿Qué ha ocurrido?.  
  
-Es Pegasus, esta atacando la pensión junto con ese tal Hao que menciono Yoh- dijo Tea mirando a Bakura con preocupación.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a ayudarlos Tea- dijo Y. Bakura, pero Tea y Jun le miraron.  
  
-Pero Yugi me dijo que me quedara aquí- dijo Tea con preocupación.  
  
-Pero tampoco será de mucha ayuda que te quedes aquí Tea- dijo Y. Bakura –Entre mas seamos podremos vencerlos rápidamente- dijo Y. Bakura, Tea asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Tienes razón, Jun, puesto que LBL ya se encuentra adentro mejor espera a que regresen Kaiba, Joey y Mai para que les digas lo que pasa- dijo Tea, pero de pronto pudieron ver que el Blue Eyes White Dragon llegaba a la pensión.  
  
-Creo que ya llegaron los refuerzos- dijo Jun mientras que Y. Bakura y Tea sacaban unas cartas.  
  
-Creo que ya se como ayudar a Yugi- dijo Tea mientras que sacaba una carta de su deck y la ponía en su SHDM -¡Convoco a Kyriu (dragón 2000atk –1500def niv 5)!- dijo Tea y se monto en el.  
  
-Bien, yo convocare al Zombi Tiger (1400atk-1600def niv3)- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que aparecía el tigre, Y. Bakura se monto en el y rápidamente fueron al lugar de la batalla.  
  
-"Oye ladrón"- se escucho la voz de Marick, Y. Bakura sonrío levemente.  
  
-"¿Qué Quieres?"- dijo Y. Bakura.  
  
-"Ya es hora, solo falta que lleguen Wheeler y Valentine para que todo este listo"- dijo Marick –"Y para asegurarnos que no vendrán mas vistas de las esperadas, me llevare a una de las hechiceras y al demonio a este mundo para evitar que con su magia abran algún portal a este mundo".  
  
-"Bien, entonces mantendré ocupados a los demás en lo que llegan Joey y Mai"- dijo Y. Bakura sonriendo.  
  
-"Bien, entonces esperare, cu ando lleguen el traslado será automático"- dijo Marick mientras que desaparecía su voz.  
  
-Esperare paciente- dijo Y. Bakura, Tea le miro con extrañeza.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Tea extrañada.  
  
-No nada, debemos apresurarnos- dijo Y. Bakura sonriéndole, aunque Tea le miro con sospecha.  
  
La van de las Lilly's se acercaba a la pensión Asakura, pero se detuvo, Joey, Mai, Fausto y las Lilly's salieron de la van.  
  
-Llegaremos mas pronto si usamos las cartas- dijo Joey mientras sacaba una carta- ¡Convoco a Mi Red Eyes Black Dragon!- dijo Joey mientras que el gran dragón aparecia.  
  
-¡Increíble!- dijo Shalona al ver al dragón de Joey.  
  
-Bien, suban, mi REBD nos llevara a la pensión en un instante- dijo Joey ya arriba, los demás asintieron y subieron al dragón.  
  
En la pensión Asakura, la pelea había vuelto a comenzar, Horo en un arranque de furia hizo su máxima posesión de objetos (ya saben, esa donde sale una especie de ser gigantesco de color blanco, aunque olvide como se llama) y se lanzo contra Pegasus, pero Hao detuvo su ataque con cierta facilidad y de un ataque del Espíritu del Fuego lanzo a Horo contra el piso deshaciéndole su posesión.  
  
-¡Horo-Horo!- grito Yoh al ver que Horo caía pero respiro aliviado al ver que este volvía a levantarse.  
  
-¡Summoned Skull aparece!- dijo Yami mientras que el gigantesco demonio aparecía en el campo.  
  
-¡Tomen esto!- dijo Mahado mientras que lanzaba un ataque de magia oscura a varios de los monstruos de Pegasus, Mana siguió su ejemplo y destruyo a algunos mas.  
  
-Esto cada vez se pone mas peligroso- dijo Pegasus mientras que Hao solo sonreía.  
  
-Aun así estos insectos no podrán vencernos- dijo Hao sonriendo, Len les miro y se levanto mientras que depositaba suavemente el cuerpo de Pilika en el suelo.  
  
-Ustedes pagaran por esto malditos- dijo Len mientras que toda su energía espiritual ardía y brillaba –No me rendiré hasta que no le regresen el alma a Pilika, ¡Bazon, posesiona a Horaiken!- dijo Len mientras que Bazon hacia la máxima posesión de objetos, Hao se sorprendió un poco.  
  
-Vaya, veo que el chinito si que incremento sus poderes- dijo Hao sorpendido.  
  
-¡Y el no es el único!- dijo Yoh mientras que levantaba su espada -¡Amidamaru máxima posesión a Harusame!- dijo Yoh mientras que aparecía la gigantesca espada en sus manos.  
  
-¡Lina!, ¡Usemos un ataque de Hielo en conjunto para detenerlos!- dijo Luna, Lina asintió, al igual que Zelgadis, Amelia, Nagha y Filia, Zeros solo les miro.  
  
-Aquí va a pasar algo- dijo Zeros.  
  
-¡Pegasus!- se escucho la sorprendida voz de Seto Kaiba al ver a este ultimo en la pelea.  
  
-Vaya, pero si es el joven Kaiba y veo que viene su pequeño hermanito con el- dijo Pegasus sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Seto molesto pero Pegasus solo le sonrío levemente.  
  
-¿A si es como saludas a un viejo socio?, Kaiba, ¿No me digas que aun me tienes rencor por haberte quitado tu alma?- dijo Pegasus sonriendo, Seto solo le gruño.  
  
-¡Kaiba, debemos unir fuerzas para derrotar a esos dos antes de que pase alguna otra cosa!- dijo Yami, Seto gruño de nuevo.  
  
-Ya lo se, no tienes por que decírmelo- dijo Seto, en eso llegaron Y. Bakura y Tea seguidos por el Red Eyes Black Dragon de Joey.  
  
-¡Ya llegaron los refuerzos!- dijo Joey mientras bajaba del dragón junto con todos -¡Yami, ya que Summoned Skull esta afuera fusionémoslo con mi Red Eyes Black Dragon!- dijo Joey Yami sonrío.  
  
-¡Bien, Polimerización!- dijo Yami mientras que ambos monstruos se fusionaban y creaban al Black Skull Dragon (3200atk – 2500def).  
  
-¡No solo eso!- dijo Tea mientras iba hacia ellos mientras sacaba una carta de su deck.  
  
-¡Tea!- grito Yami preocupado al verla -¡¿Qué haces?!.  
  
-¡Ahora le equipare a su Black Skull Dragon con United We Stand!- dijo Tea mientras que el poder del Dragón fusionado de Joey y Yami incrementaba su poder de manera increíble.  
  
-¡Bien Lina ataquemos con Lanzas de Hielo!- dijo Luna mientras que preparaba su ataque mágico.  
  
-¡Bien!- dijo Lina mientras se preparaba.  
  
-¡Amelia, Nagha, debemos atacar también!- dijo Zelgadis mientras sacaba su espada.  
  
-Parece que tendremos problemas- dijo Hao con algo de preocupación.  
  
-No te preocupes, ya tenia un plan de contingencia por si esto pasaba- dijo Pegasus, Hao le miro extrañado, hasta que vio que Pegasus sacaba un pequeño bulto envuelto de sus ropas.  
  
-Ya veo, la usaras a ella- dijo Hao sonriendo.  
  
-En realidad, lo usare a el- dijo Pegasus señalando a un punto, Hao miro a donde Pegasus señalaba y vio que Lizerg se encontraba parado en la entrada de la pensión.  
  
-¡Pero que demonios!- dijo Hao a Pegasus, pero vio que los ojos de Lizerg parecían estar sin vida, casi como un zombi.  
  
-Se me olvido decirte que los cuerpos sin alma pueden ser manipulados para que hagan lo que tu quieras- dijo Pegasus, Hao le miro frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo Hao.  
  
-Jamás me lo preguntaste- dijo Pegasus, en eso Yoh noto a Lizerg.  
  
-¡Lizerg!- dijo Yoh mirando a Lizerg.  
  
-¡Es Lizerg!- dijo Shalona mirándole -¡¿Pero que hace aquí?!, ¡¿En donde están Milly y Ryu?!.  
  
-No lo se- pero esto me da mala espina- dijo Sally mientras preparaba su posesión de objetos.  
  
-¡Ven aquí muchacho, únete al equipo ganador!- dijo Pegasus mientras que sacaba de entre sus ropas a Morphin, la cual estaba atada con una especie de cuerda.  
  
-Esa cuerda especial que le robe a los apaches es muy útil para atar hadas verdad- dijo Hao sonriendo.  
  
-¡Hermano!- dijo Mokuba mirando a Seto.  
  
-Si ya se, esto se decidirá ahora- dijo Seto mirando a Mokuba.  
  
-¡Ahora Lina!- dijo Luna, Lina asintió.  
  
-¡Flecha de Hielo!- dijeron ambas mientras que ambos hechizos salían a la luz.  
  
-¡MEGIDO FLAME!- dijo Zelgadis mientras lanzaba su hechizo, pero un ataque de Yoh les detuvo.  
  
-¿Pero que hace?- dijo Filia mientras miraba como Yoh había detenido, con bastante esfuerzo, los hechizos de Lina, Luna y Zelgadis.  
  
-Es por que ellos tienen un rehén- dijo Zeros mirando a Filia –Eso dificultara aun mas la lucha.  
  
-"Ya están todos aquí"- dijo Y. Bakura mentalmente a Marick.  
  
-"Bien, entonces lo haré ahora"- dijo Marick –"Estate atento, por que esto será un poco mareador".  
  
Una luz empezó a surgir en el cielo, pero nadie excepto Y. Bakura lo noto, afuera de la pensión, Jun noto la luz y se preocupo hasta que escucho que Ryu y Milly le llamaban.  
  
-¡Jun!- dijo Milly deteniéndose -¿A pasado el príncipe Lizerg por aquí?.  
  
-¿Lizerg?, ¿Qué no estaba con ustedes en el hospital?- dijo Jun extrañada.  
  
-Estaba tu has dicho, pero ocurre que de pronto se fue sin decir mas- dijo Ryu con preocupación en el rostro.  
  
-Pues no, no lo he visto, aunque también puede ser que se me haya pasado, ya que estaba al pendiente de la batalla- dijo Jun, Milly y Ryu miraron a la pensión y vieron que la pelea se había puesto mas dura.  
  
-Si, es cierto, ese maldito Hao esta haciendo nuevamente de las suyas- dijo Ryu mirando a la pensión.  
  
-"Y no solo eso Ryu, parece que su aliado esta causando muchos problemas"- dijo Tokaguero.  
  
-¡Miren el cielo!- dijo Milly señalando la luz y la especie de vortice que aparecía en el cielo.  
  
-¡Ryu!- se escucho una voz, Ryu volteo y pudo ver que Marco aparecía por la calle corriendo.  
  
-¡Marco de los soldados X!- dijo Ryu sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué hace ese aquí?- dijo Milly con rencor, y es que aun no olvidaba lo que el les había hecho en el torneo de los shamanes.  
  
-No lo se, pero me imagino que la esencia de Hao lo debe de haber atraído- dijo Jun pensando.  
  
En el interior de la pensión Serenity observaba la batalla, ella estaba preocupada, pero de pronto noto la luz que aparecía, así que decidió arriesgarse e irles a informar, Serenity salió de la pensión y se acerco a Tristan que era el que estaba mas cerca.  
  
-¡Tristan!- dijo Serenity mientras corría en su dirección.  
  
-¡Serenity!, ¿¡Pero que haces aquí?!- dijo Tristan sorprendido, aunque su carta Laberynt seguía protegiéndoles.  
  
-¡Mira eso!- dijo Serenity señalando al cielo, Tristan miro a donde Serenity decía y se sorprendió al ver la enorme luz que se les aproximaba.  
  
-¡Dios!- dijo Tristan al ver la luz, iba a gritar, pero la luz les llego antes.  
  
-Es hora de darles con todo- dijo Pegasus mirando a Hao y a Lizerg que ya se encontraba con ellos y sostenía a una aun amarrada Morphin.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Hao, cuando de pronto una luz empezó a cubrirlos.  
  
-¡¿Pero que diablos?!- dijo Yami mirando la luz.  
  
-¡Cuidado Mana!- dijo Mahado sacando a una sorprendida Mana de la dirección de la luz.  
  
-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pudo decir Mana cuando cayo al piso y vio que la luz cubría el lugar.  
  
-Por fin volveré y me quedare con los artículos del Milenio- dijo Y. Bakura mientras que la luz le cubría..  
  
-¡Algo nos esta jalando!- dijo Joey mientras abrazaba a Mai.  
  
-¡Aguas no jalen que descobijan!- dijo Chocolove siendo atrapado por la luz.  
  
-¡Chocolove!- dijo Fausto mirándole.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- dijo Shalona mientras que vio que Sally y Elly eran atrapadas por la luz.  
  
-¡Lina!- grito Gourry mientras que la luz lo cubría junto con Luna, pero una fuerza extraña había arrojado a Lina y a Amelia bastante lejos.  
  
-¡Gourry, Luna!- grito Lina al ver como la luz les cubría sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
-¡Zelgadis, Gracia cuidado!- dijo Amelia al ver como la luz les llegaba a ambos.  
  
-¡Cuidado Filia!- dijo Zeros mientras empujaba a Filia a una distancia segura antes de que la luz lo pescase.  
  
-¡Zeros pero que!- dijo Filia antes de que el desapareciera cubierto por la luz.  
  
-¡Tea!- grito Yugi cambiando de cuerpo con Yami.  
  
-¡Yugi!- grito Tea mientras trataba de acercársele, de pronto algunas de sus cartas cayeron al piso, la luz le cubrió junto con Yugi.  
  
-¡Cúbrete Mokuba!- dijo Seto mientras que trataba de alejar a Mokuba, pero la luz les gano.  
  
-¡Joven Horo!- dijo Tamao mientras cubría el cuerpo de Pilika.  
  
De pronto la luz destello casi como el sol ilumino el lugar, la luz destello un par de veces y de pronto desapareció, la pensión quedo en calma.  
  
-Auch, ¿Qué es lo que paso?- dijo Horo levantándose, pero noto que la pensión se encontraba bastante deteriorada, noto que Tamao y el cuerpo de Pilika no se encontraban en donde estaban antes -¡Tamao, Pilika!.  
  
-Mi cabeza- dijo Len levantándose.  
  
-"¿Se encuentra bien señorito?"- dijo Bazon apareciendo, pero Len solo le bufo.  
  
-Tu crees que podría estar bien después de lo que paso- dijo Len molesto, pero empezó a buscar con la mirada -¿Dónde esta Pilika?  
  
-No fue ella la única que desapareció- dijo Anna acercándoseles mientras sostenía unos audífonos de color naranja en sus manos –Yoh, Chocolove, Fausto, Tamao, Yugi y todos sus amigos también desaparecieron junto con Hao, ese tal Pegasus y Lizerg.  
  
-Diablos- dijo Len mientras que Horo se les acercaba -¿Y ahora que haremos?.  
  
-¿Por qué no les preguntamos a ellas?- dijo Horo señalando a Lina y a Amelia que se estaban levantando, mas adelante se encontraba Filia ayudando a Mana a levantarse.  
  
-Dios, ¿Pero que diablos paso?- dijo LBL mirando al cielo.  
  
-Un portal mágico- dijo Lina seriamente mientras se acercaba a Anna.  
  
-Bien, me imagino que ellos han sido transportados a otro mundo- dijo Anna con seriedad.  
  
-¿Y como sabremos a donde rayos fueron?- dijo Len con enfado.  
  
-Podríamos rastrear el hechizo- dijo Amelia pensando.  
  
-Si, creo que entre nosotras podríamos conseguirlo- dijo Filia.  
  
-Entonces creo que deberán apurarse, no sabemos que riesgos correrán en donde estén- dijo Mana con preocupación mientras fijo su vista en el cielo –"Mahado ¿en donde estas?- pensó Mana con preocupación.  
  
-¡Doña Anna!- dijo Ryu mientras entraba en la pensión junto con Milly, Jun y Marco.  
  
-¿Dónde están Shalona y las chicas?- dijo Milly preocupada.  
  
-Fueron absorbidas por esa luz al igual que Lizerg y los demás- dijo Len con su frialdad habitual.  
  
-¡¿Qué!?- dijeron Ryu y Milly fuertemente.  
  
-Oh dios, y eso que el día empezó bien- dijo Horo mientras miraba al cielo.  
  
En donde Marick, este se veía bastante contento.  
  
-Amo Marick, ya han aparecido, el grupo del faraón se encuentra en la casa del pequeño Yugi- dijo Odion.  
  
-¿Y Pegasus y Hao?- pregunto Marick.  
  
-Ellos están en el parque de ciudad Domino, cerca de una de las propiedades de Pegasus- dijo Odion, Marick sonrío.  
  
-¿Y Kaiba?- dijo Marick.  
  
-El se encuentra en su mansión con su hermano- dijo Odion.  
  
-Bien, veo que todo salió como lo planee, dentro de poco iniciara el torneo de Kaiba y mis cazadores raros podrán obtener un gran botín- dijo Marick sonriendo sádicamente.  
  
-Entonces me comunicare con los demás cazadores raros para que estén atentos- dijo Odion con calma.  
  
-Bien, entonces te lo encargare- dijo Marick sonriendo –Pronto el poder del Faraón será todo mío y también las tres cartas de los Dioses Egipcios y así dominare al mundo.  
  
En la casa de Yugi, mas específicamente en su cuarto, Yugi despertó en su cama, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero al levantarse noto que Tea se encontraba a su lado, Yugi se sonrojo pero al ver noto que al pie de su cama se encontraba Joey junto con Mai, Tristan estaba apoyado en la pared y cerca de el estaba Serenity, Yugi se percato de que no había sido un sueño cuando vio que Mahado se levantaba del piso y miraba confundido el lugar, cercas de el se encontraban Yoh y cuatro de las Lilly's aun inconscientes.  
  
-Creo que esto no fue un sueño- dijo Yugi mientras volteaba a ver a Tea –Tea... despierta... Tea- dijo Yugi mientras que le meneaba para despertarle.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tea mientras despertaba confundida.  
  
-Buenos días dormilona- dijo Yugi sonriéndole, Tea le miro confundida.  
  
-¿Yugi?, ¡Yugi!- dijo Tea levantándose sonrojada, pero respiro aliviada al notar que estaba vestida y que no estaban solos en la habitación –Veo que no fue un sueño lo que paso.  
  
-Si, pero cuando menos regresamos a casa- dijo Yugi sonriendo.  
  
-Si, pero que haremos con ellos- dijo Tea mirando a Yoh y a las Lilly's.  
  
-No lo se, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estarán Kaiba y Mokuba?- dijo Yugi con preocupación.  
  
-Bueno, si nosotros aparecimos en tu casa, quizás el se encuentre en Kaiba corp.- dijo Tea pensando, Yugi sonrío.  
  
-Si, es cierto, tal vez sea mejor llamar para estar seguro- dijo Yugi con calma.  
  
-No hagan ruido, ¿Qué no ven que trato de dormir?- dijo Joey mirándoles, pero de pronto su expresión se volvió de sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Joey?- dijo Mai levantándose, pero al ver la expresión de Joey volteo a ver a donde el miraba y también su expresión mostró sorpresa –Oigan, ¿Qué acaso no saben tener privacia?- dijo Mai.  
  
-¿A que te refieres Mai?- dijo Tea extrañada, hasta que noto que ambos aun seguían en la cama, por lo que se dio cuenta que era lo que Mai pensaba -¡No es lo que piensa tu mente lujuriosa!- dijo Tea sonrojada.  
  
-Eh, yo mejor voy a hablarle por teléfono a Kaiba a ver si me puedo comunicar con el- dijo Yugi saliendo del cuarto.  
  
-¿En donde estoy?- dijo Yoh levantándose confundido.  
  
-Ay mi cabeza- dijo Shalona mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, Lilly y Sally se levantaron igual.  
  
-Creo que ya no estamos en la pensión- dijo Sally mirando el cuarto.  
  
-Elly, Elly, despierta- dijo Lilly meneando a Elly, esta ultima solo bostezo un poco mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Serenity, Tristan despierten- dijo Joey levantando a Serenity, Tristan también se levanto confundido.  
  
-¿Donde estamos?- dijo Tristan extrañado -¿El cuarto de Yugi?, ¿Qué todo fue un sueño?.  
  
-No, no lo fue- dijo Mahado acercándosele –Todo fue muy real.  
  
-O vaya, ¿Y bien, alguien tiene una idea?- dijo Tristan, en eso Yugi volvió a entrar al cuarto.  
  
-Ya me comunique a KC, y Kaiba si se encuentra allá junto con Mokuba, Luna, Gourry, Zelgadis, Zeros, Chocolove, Tamao, el cuerpo de Pilika y Fausto, a Bakura me lo encontré allá abajo, aparentemente el despertó primero- dijo Yugi, de pronto miro algo en la pared y su expresión mostró sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Yugi?- dijo Tea acercándosele.  
  
-Ocurre que mi calendario electrónico indica que solo estuvimos afuera un día- dijo Yugi ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.  
  
-Pero como es eso posible- dijo Mai levantándose con algo de dificultad -¿Qué no se supone que habíamos perdido un mes- dijo Mai, pero nadie le respondió, porque todos le miraron con sorpresa.  
  
-Mai- dijo Tea sorprendida, Mai solo le miro extrañada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mai extrañada.  
  
-Tu... tu vientre, míralo- dijo Shalona con sorpresa mientras que Joey revisaba el reloj del SHDM.  
  
-¿Qué con mi vientre?- dijo Mai, pero al verse en el espejo que Yugi tenía en su cuarto pudo notar que se veía notoriamente abultado, Mai solo puso una expresión de sorpresa -¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Mai.  
  
-No puede ser, según el reloj del SHDM nuevamente hemos perdido ya no un mes, sino tres meses de tiempo- dijo Joey sorprendido.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que... –dijo Mai con sorpresa mientras que Joey hacia cuentas.  
  
-Mai, ¿Pero que es lo que te paso?, ¿Por qué se te ha inflamado tanto el vientre?- dijo Tea con preocupación.  
  
-Hermano, creo que tienen algo que decirnos- dijo Serenity mirando a Joey con seriedad.  
  
-Oigan, ¿Alguien me puede explicar que diablos pasa?- dijo Tristan, mientras que Yugi asentía.  
  
-Mai, según mis cuentas, si del viaje del primer mundo al que fuimos al de los shamanes perdimos un mes y contando el hecho de que ahora perdimos otros tres meses mas- dijo Joey –Eso quiere decir que ya tienes cuatro meses de embarazo –dijo Joey con preocupación, todos (excepto Mai, Yoh y las Lilly's) les miraron con sorpresa.  
  
-¿¡Mai esta embarazada?!- dijeron todos sorprendidos.  
  
-Vaya amigo, tu si que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo Tristan poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Joey, este solo bufo mientras que Serenity se le acercaba.  
  
-Hermano, ya veo a que se refería el señor Pegasus al decirme que me tenías una sorpresa, y vaya que si es una sorpresa- dijo Serenity sonriéndole –Aunque sabes, será un poco raro ser tía tan joven- dijo Serenity, Joey se sonrojo.  
  
-Mai, Mai, me sorprende que en menos de una semana ya te hayas atado a Joey- dijo Tea sonriéndole –Cuando menos déjame ser madrina de tu boda- dijo Tea, Mai solo se avergonzó.  
  
Afuera de la pensión Asakura, Jean había visto la luz, a su lado se encontraba Azrael mirando a la pensión.  
  
-Dime Azrael, ¿Por qué no me dejaste participar en la pelea?- dijo Jean extrañada.  
  
-"Es por que era necesario que te quedases aquí"- dijo Azrael –"La hechicera y las sacerdotisas que se encuentran aquí podrán rastrear a donde fueron enviados todos, pero requerirán de tu poder para poder abrir un portal a ese mundo"- dijo Azrael con calma.  
  
-Entiendo, pero aun así no se por que debemos de luchar en otro mundo e involucrar a inocentes en la lucha- dijo Jean preocupada.  
  
-"Es un favor a un amigo de esa dimensión"- dijo Azrael –"Además no debes preocuparte, en ese mundo el poder de los shamanes, magos y demonios se reduce, es mas, prácticamente se volverán humanos al completo"- dijo Azrael.  
  
-Pero entonces, ¿Cómo será la lucha?- dijo Jean extrañada.  
  
-"Será con las reglas de ese mundo"- dijo Azrael con calma –"Lo que me preocupa es el sujeto que busca el poder de Yami, ese es mas peligroso que el ladrón de tumbas por el momento".  
  
-Bien, entonces creo que deberemos de ir a ayudarles a Anna y a esas chicas para ir a ese mundo, ¿Verdad?- dijo Jean, Azrael asintió.  
  
En el mundo de Yugi, en el aeropuerto internacional de Domino, una joven mujer bajaba de un avión, Ishizu se encontraba agitada.  
  
-Señorita Ishizu, ya llego la limusina que la llevara al museo de domino- dijo un empleado.  
  
-Bien, se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Ishizu sonriéndole al hombre, este le hizo una reverencia y se alejo –"Seto, se que ya estas aquí, solo espero que mi hermano aun no sepa que tienes a Obelisk the Tormentor en tu poder, por favor, cuídate mucho"- pensó Ishizu, mientras tanto varios aviones empezaban a llegar al aeropuerto.  
  
Fin de Entre Shamanes te veras.  
  
Continuara en la parte tres "Un duelo entre las sombras".  
  
Notas: Al fin termine esta parte, vaya que estuvo pesado, pero al fin acabe, esperen la tercera parte dentro de poco, donde al fin comenzara la recta final de mi fic, aunque algunas dudas quedan para la siguiente parte del fic, como, ¿Qué planeara Marick?, ¿Mai participara en el torneo de Kaiba en su estado?, ¿Qué harán Pegasus y Hao con las almas de Pilika y Lizerg?, ¿Podrán Len, Horo, Ryu y Milly recuperarlas?, ¿Qué le dirán a Joey sus padres cuando se enteren de que los volvió abuelos?, ¿Chocolove volverá loco a Seto con sus chistes?, respuestas a estas y mas dudas en la siguiente parte del fic. Gracias a los reviews de Zero Asakura, Jennifer Jenneri, Anto-Chan, Dark Magician Asuka, Alejamoto Diethel, Ryu Mary, KisOmi, Fany Metallium e IshtarLenore.  
  
Dudas criticas y ayuda a   
  
Hasta Luego. 


End file.
